Why are we so Blind?
by DaisyDoodle
Summary: Taz gets sick and lets it get out of hand. Thinking she can handle it, she keep it a secret. Up gets a girlfriend and Taz realizes how much she needs him, when he starts to spend more time with the new girl than Taz.
1. Chapter 1: I Make Bug Vomit Look Good

Part 1: Through Sickness and Health

Chapter 1: I Make Alien Vomit Look Good

**Authors Note: Ever since I watched Starship and read some Fan Fictions, this had been stuck in my head. It will be divided into at least two parts. Each part will probably be at least 4 or 5 chapters long. Ok I'm currently writing another story so I'm going to try and divide my time between them. I just wanted to get this out before I forgot:) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Up and Taz would have kissed if I owned Starship.**

**P.S. this takes place maybe a few days after Starship and everyone still has their accents they are just very hard to write.**

"_I'm going to die here, just laying here in my bed in my underwear. It will probably take a week, maybe two or three days if I don't eat." _Taz thought to herself as she lay there in a small puddle of her own sweat. Her ice pack was on her dresser across the room and it hurt to move anything and that had to be 10 feet away. She would be passed out on the floor by the time she had moved to the edge of her bed.

"_Why didn't I go to de infirmary after I overheard that doctor saying dat de patient could have died if he had come a few days later? Dat estúpido alien!" _She was so mad at herself. Taz went quiet for a minute to listen to her friends beg to be let in. She knew they cared about her but she couldn't let them see her like this, plus the only person who could help was out on a date.

"_Jou would be so proud of me. I got back up and kept going until the end. I was strong." _Taz knew she was lying to herself, but she just didn't want to picture Up's face as one of disappointment as she slowly lost conciseness.

7777

3 Months Ago

"Vamos pedazo de mierda!" Taz shouted at the bugs that were following her. She turned around and shot, killing a few. There were only three bugs tailing her now and two of them were injured. Finally they dropped to the ground, dead and Taz only had to deal with one bug.

After leaving Bug World, the gang ran into a particularly nasty group of bugs inhabiting a different planet. Apparently, letting February and Bug be alone in the control room was not a good idea.

The yellow insect grabbed Taz by her legs and held her up to its face. As much as the bugs were vicious, they weren't very smart. Taz whipped her knife out of its case and stabbed the bug in the eyes. It dropped her and she stabbed it in the stomach and twisted. The wounds were oozing out pus-like stuff and Taz held back a gag. Right before the fell to the ground, it made a gurgling noise and threw up on her.

7777

She made it back to the drop pod and when she arrived, Taz immediately threw up. Up came over and rubbed her back, while the others gave her some space. After she had emptied her stomach, she looked around and noticed another ranger covered in the same colored puke- looking stuff she was. He looked pale, like he had just finished doing the same thing she had.

"Tazzie, come on the ships leaving." February jogged over to her. Close enough to have a conversation, but still distancing herself from the lieutenant. Taz's eyes flashed at the nickname February insisted on calling her. Casually she mentioned, "I saw you looking at that other puke covered guy."

"So? I just wanted to know if any of dose _hijos de putas _did this- she gestured to herself- to anyone else." She knew the schience officer meant well, but February knew Taz wasn't looking for a guy.

"Whatever. Hey when you get yourself de-ickified, come down to my room. No! I'm not going to give you a makeover." February said as she sat daintily on the couch, two cushions between her and Taz. Taz had given her a look and glanced down at February's hand. There was a small scar still there from the last time she had tried to give Taz a makeover.

"Well den what do jou want?"

"I just need someone to talk to. All you have to do is listen." She rushed in after Taz gave her another look. "I would talk to Specs but she and Krayonder are _always_ making out."

They both looked at the couple and there they were with their lips locked so tight it was like they were stuck like that.

"And I don't think that Megagirl really has to deal with what I need to talk about." The blonde said, beating Taz to the punch.

"Fine, but if jou drag me off to do some shopping….."

"I promise that that won't happen." February said sweetly as she got up to leave, the smell was getting to her. "Oh wait, Taz, just one more question. What bra size are you? I would say 34B but…"

"Why does dat matter?" Taz shot back, holding her head. She knew was beginning to feel nauseated again.

"No reason! I'll just go find Bug now. See you later, Tazzie." The girl began to skip away only to return to the room a minute later, turn in a circle and leave back out the same door muttering about 'how confusing this pod was.'

7777

Up and Taz were sitting in the mess hall waiting for the rest of their friends show up. Taz was picking at her food, still not trusting her stomach. Up looked distant but he managed to say something first.

"Where were you after we got back? I checked the gym, the library, and your room."

"I was with dat _idiota_, February." Taz said as she stabbed her chicken. When Up raised his eyebrows, she elaborated, "When I got out of de shower she had stolen all of my under garments and replaced them with these frilly, bright things. Then I went to her room and she gave me a whole talk on boys and what to wear. Isn't dat right, February?"

"Right, Tazzie." The schience officer, who had just sat down, said cheerily.

"WOAH! February, how are you still here to tell us the tale?" Krayonder was now looking at February with a new found respect.

"Well I promised Taz I wouldn't take her out shopping and I didn't. She couldn't hurt me then." Everyone was silent, for once she made sense.

Taz looked over and saw Up glancing at a pretty blonde. She seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Jou should talk to her after dinner." Taz casually mentioned, making Up visibly jump. "She's pretty and looks like she's into jou too."

"Taz, you know that you don't tell a girl you like them 'cause it makes you look like an idiot."

"Jeah, that's for if de girl doesn't seem interested in jou. Dis girl clearly is. How do you know her?"

"When I was lookin' for you, she came around the corner and asked me a question. We talked for maybe 5 minutes." Up said nonchalantly.

"Are you talking about Lieutenant Jessica?" Specs asked. The whole group was now listening to their conversation.

"She's uber nice, but she wears a bombshell, if you don't like false advertising." February added. Everyone was giving her a confused look. "It makes you look two sizes bigger. Her uniform should be looser and less form fitting. _Less flattering._"

She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone was still giving her confused looks.

"Most girls want guys to see them looking their best. If you're in an oversized uniform, you feel like guys don't look at you. Most girls on the Starship wear bombshells for that reason. Our uniforms are _so _not cute, except for Taz's. Hers in super fitting and makes her look good. No wonder half the guys here want you." Taz got up after that statement. She slid her tray into the middle of the table, all her food still on it.

Up followed her out into the hall and called, "Taz! Wait up!"

She waited for him to catch up to her. She was surprised when he wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you." He told her. She wished she could have stayed to hear what he had to say next, but that hug had thrown her off. She dashed down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Dead God! What is wrong with me?" she exclaimed.

**Hey! Sorry for all the filler seeming stuff with February, but all this will come around in a different chapter, maybe even a different part. I know everyone is probably very OOC and I apologize. Starship is really hard to right for! Until next chapter…. This might not be that far away.**

**Love Daisy Doodle **


	2. Chapter 2: Purple is your Color

Part 1: Through Sickness and Health

Chapter 2: Purple is your Color

**Author's Note: I'm Back! Well I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Thank you to all who said they enjoyed it! I got about 20 alerts about people adding it to their favorites! I did not think people would like it that much. Sorry it took so long… first few weeks of high school and I have Geometry homework every night! Any questions about anything (this story, my other story, if you need a beta, need advice, a story idea, about me) write them in a review or private message. It can be stupid like: "Do you think pickles are cucumbers soaked in evil?" My answer would be: "No I like pickles… I don't really consider them cucumbers, either. How are they even cucumbers?" See easy Ok enough about me… to the story! Oh I would like to apologize for my military rankings because they may not be right. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starship.**

**P.S. the update I made was just changing how long she was sick to 3 months instead of 4.**

Three days had passed since the bug battle. Taz had only thrown up twice since that night with Up. Now they were standing in the training center, watching the other rangers.

"Ferguson, follow through when you shoot!" Up shouted to the guy at the shooting range, he then walked to the mat in the middle of the gym and Taz walked onto the mat. Ensign Sanders joined her and they started to circle each other.

Taz made the first move by punching him in the arm. He held back a yelp and went to kick her in the stomach. She grabbed his leg and twisted him and he landed on his stomach. This time he yelled, Taz's hands burned when they touched his skin. He rolled out of the way of her foot as it came to stomp his back. Jumping up and looking around, Sanders couldn't find the Hispanic girl anywhere. Then he felt her arms wrap around his throat and it seared with pain.

He couldn't take it anymore, so instead of elbowing her in the stomach he just struggled to get loose. Taz threw him to the floor and jumped on top of him. Up stopped the fight and declared Taz the winner.

"Great job, Taz." Up said as they walked to the doors of the gym, he then began to talk about something else and Taz caught a snippet of Sanders conversation.

"Why didn't you get her in the stomach when she was around your neck?" His friend asked.

"No, Steve, you don't get it. I yeah I know fights with Taz are hard and you can come out of them in some serious pain, but this was different. When she touched you it felt like she was burning you." His friend was giving him a weird look and Sanders rolled his pants up and showed him two fading red marks. They were exactly where Taz's hands had been.

7777

Taz was sitting in her room reading a book when there was a knock on her door. She opened the door and was swooped into a hug.

"Taz! I did it! I asked her out! Ow your really hot, are you ok?" Up said putting her down.

"Jeah, I was just working out." She said convincingly. "Promise me one thing: Jou won't go soft on me."

"Promise. Now do you wanna come to the gym with me? I know you just went but that's never stopped you before." He said trying to change the subject. He was not ashamed of being a softie, but he wasn't going down that path again.

"Let me change and I'll meet jou down there." She said as they walked to the door. After he was gone, she ran to the bathroom and took her temperature. She got dressed and checked it: 99.8.

She slipped an ice pack in the side pocket of her cameo pants.

7777

_She was running across the hot dirt and wondered why she kept tripping. Looking down she saw the skirt of a big blue ball gown._

"What de-"_ Her thought was cut short when the bottom of her dress caught on fire. She dropped to the ground and put the flame out. She hopped up and started running again. Noticing that she wasn't tripping as much, she looked down again to see that the fire had burned the dress up past her knees._

_She was out of breath when she spotted the Ranger Pod. Her legs were exhausted and she was breathing heavy, but she wasn't going to stop. All of a sudden, she was yanked up off the ground by her long hair. Before she knew it she was strung up in her favorite climbing tree and staring into the red lights that were robot eyes._

_Looking around, Taz saw the bodies of her family lying on the ground under her. One of the robots took her dad's belt off and whipped her legs. Another robot took a branch and hit her torso. All the other robots just stood there with their lasers ready for the final kill._

_She closed her eyes and let them beat her. She listened to their robotic laughter or whatever that sound coming out of their mouth was called. She heard rapid zapper fire, but didn't dare open her eyes. They remained closed even when the robots beatings came to an abrupt stop. _

_She cracked them open when she landed in someone's strong arms. She was staring into the beautiful Caribbean blue eyes of Commander Up, but this wasn't the young 23 year-old Lieutenant that rescued her from her__ Quinceañera__ eight years ago. No this was Commander Up after his famous injury. _

"_Up! Jou came for me!" Taz was disgusted by how helpless she sounded._

"_Why wouldn't I come for ya, Taz? Now can you get up or will I need to carry you? He seemed concerned but his eyes said something else._

_Taz got up shakily, but her knees gave out. She grabbed for his right shoulder and watched in horror as her hands peeled off his skin. There was his robot side all exposed and he didn't flinch as she gawked. She had only seen him like that once after his surgery. Up then raised his zapper to her face._

"_Target in range!" He said and a red dot showed up on Taz's head._

"_Up, what are jou doing? It's me Taz!" She yelled._

_She searched his face for any recognition and didn't look away as he pulled the trigger._

Taz's eyes shot open to blue eyes.

"_Up?" _He was the only person with the password to her room.

No these eyes weren't the gorgeous Caribbean blue that his were, but more of a pale blue. The only other person with blue eyes was…

"February?" her voice full of sleep.

"Hey sleepy head. When you stormed out of the mess hall yesterday and slammed your door shut it bounced open slightly. They told me I should make sure you didn't go into a rampage when you woke up. I mean you were really mad when Up cancelled your movie to hang out with Jessica. Specs came to check on me when I didn't come back and I was drifting off in your chair, so she just left me here." She seemed too cheery for the night after sleeping in a chair. "You don't look so angry when you sleep. Did you know that? That was until you started thrashing around. We can talk about that later but we are almost late for training."

Taz jumped out of bed and pushed the blonde girl out of the room. She ran to her dresser and threw on a new uniform. Then into her bathroom, where she tied her red bandanna around her head and brushed her teeth. She ran back into her bedroom and opened the mini fridge. She pulled out the ice pack and slipped it into her side pocket. Then she pulled out the Frogg Togg and strapped it around her stomach. She had lost enough weight that the towel type thing made her look normal.

After putting on her combat boots and slipping on her gloves, she ran out and grabbed February. She was never late for training.

"_Stupid fever dream!" _She thought as they ran towards the gym.

They ran through the doors fifteen seconds before the clock struck 8:30. February was out of breath and Taz realized her boots weren't laced and her gloves weren't fastened. Everyone was staring at them.

"Taz… Woke… Up… Late." February wheezed out.

Then everyone's eyes were on Taz. They could see February being the late one, but Taz? She was almost always early or walked in with Up. Taz walked over to a punching bag and started working out.

She looked around as she attacked the punching bag. Everyone in the room was still watching her, but looked away when she glared at them. All of her team was there and about 20 other soldiers all of different ranks. Then Up was over in the corner talking to _Jessica_. Their first date went well and they had been dating for about three weeks. Taz focused on bag and began to tire quickly.

"_Dis is horrible! Jou are Taziana Angelina Sanchez-Lopez! Jou are not weak! Get it together! Jou've been sick before! What did jou do? Jou got back up!" _She kicked the bag harder.

"Hey Taz. I just wanted to say am sorry about last night but Jessica surprised me." Up said as he came up to her.

"It's fine." She replied stiffly.

"She just wanted-"

"I don't want to hear it. I know jou care about her and want to make her happy." Taz cut him off.

"Well I also came over here to tell you that-" She cut him off a second time.

"I just want to work on dis alone right now." She knew that he wouldn't go and that's what she wanted.

"_Taz_-"

"_Up_." She mimicked his tone and gave him a sly smile.

"You goin to be like that… fine then I won't tell you. You can just walk around with your bra showing." He smirked at her.

This got her attention. She looked down and sure enough, there was her bright purple bra clearly visible through her white shirt. No wonder everyone was staring at her.

"Now that you are listening to me, I wanted to make up for yesterday and invite you over to have a Karate Kid marathon?" He was chuckling at her.

"Fine, but jou have to make a good distraction, so dat I can get de hell outta here."

She watched as he slowly walked over to Jessica and she began to get on him about something. She crept toward the door and kept watching. Then he swooped in and gave Jessica a passionate kiss and Taz ran out of the door. She could hear the whoops and cheers and Krayonder's 'WOOOOOAH!'.

Taz ran to her room and threw herself on her bed, fatigue taking over. That kiss was stuck in her head. No matter how she busied herself in her room that day, it was always there.

"_Its the fever talking." _Taz kept telling herself. She hated lying to herself.

**Yay! I finally finished. Sorry about the delay, but school comes first. Next chapter Taz will be sicker. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing to you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or made this a favorite or made it an alert:) I love ya'll! Here a few things that i want to clear up: When Taz left marks on that guy she was fighting in the beginning, those were partly from how hard she was gripping him and partly from how hot her hands were. She doesn't have super powers. Frogg Togg's are these towels that stay cool no matter what… they are awesome for outdoor sports. Her Quinceanera didn't really go like that, obviously is was a dream. Ok I think that is all that I have to say. See you next chapter3**

**-Daisy Doodle**


	3. Chapter 3: Every Picture Tells a Story

Part 1: Through Sickness and Health

Chapter 3: Every Picture Tells a Story

**Authors Note: Here is Chapter 3! I'm so excited this chapter turned out really good. It's my favorite so far. I was reading through your reviews and I love you guys so much! I couldn't ask for better readers! I'm going to try and include more of the characters. I don't think Jessica has had a line yet. Now that I think about it neither have most of the rangers. I'll work on that. Hessica is not a typo. It's just how Taz pronounces Jessica with her accent.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something as awesome as Starship. I also do not own the title of this chapter. It is a song by Hank Williams**

**P.S. Taz is 23, Up is 31, and Jessica is 29. More ages will be revealed later. Oh and when I say the Rangers I mean Taz, Up, Bug, February, Tootsie, Krayonder, Megagirl, and Specs.**

Taz let herself into Up's room and sat on his bed. His room looked the same as usual: King sized-bed with the best sheets ever, the table with the TV and movies, his couch, his desk that his photo album sat on, and his cologne in the bathroom. Over by the bathroom, there was the dresser with five pictures on it.

One picture was of Up, his parents, and his two brothers; taken days before his parents were killed by robots. One was after they had finished the mission on Bug World and the Rangers were standing at the entrance to the Starship. Up's arm was around Taz's shoulder. Another was of Taz and him a few months after they had met. Taz was on his back and both of their faces were scrunched up in fake anger and were showing off their muscles. Her hair was still long and tied back in a braid. Up's hair was graying slightly but still that golden brown she loved.

The third picture was taken a few weeks ago by Bug when he was learning to use a camera. He took it when no one but Up had been paying attention. The group was laughing at a joke Krayonder had just told and Tootsie's milk came out of his nose. Taz had jumped into Up's lap when the milk sprayed where she had been sitting. She wasn't a coward, but who likes nose milk on them? Bug had snapped the picture as the Rangers laughed with Taz and Up winked at the camera.

Taz didn't understand why Up kept the fourth picture. He always told her it was his favorite picture. She thought she looked girly and stupid… well she had been imitating February. The picture was of-

"Hessica?" Taz blurted out, hurt was clear in her voice.

The picture was now a close up of Jessica. It had clearly been taken on the sky deck because her hair was blowing slightly and the little background you could see was black and starry and dotted with colorful planets.

The small girl walked around his room and began to notice things that she thought were the same weren't. A romance movie, _She's All That_, they liked to make fun of was missing from the stack of movies and the photo album was missing from the desk. His cologne that he only wore on special occasions was considerably less full. She went and opened his closet. There were more normal clothes mixed in with his uniforms in the laundry pile than usual. She picked up one of his shirts and saw that there was lipstick smeared on it. Taz dropped it quickly.

She glanced at the clock and her eyes went wide. She had been in here for an hour and Up still wasn't there.

"Up, jou better be glad jou don't have balls or I would rip dem off." Taz threatened the air. She sighed as she flopped onto Up's bed.

Too tired to go back to her own room, Taz grabbed a t-shirt of Up's and slipped off her pants. She loved the feeling of his bed. I was probably the softest bed in the entire galaxy.

"Like I've been in another chico's bed." The Lieutenant scoffed.

Taz wanted to stay up to yell at Up when he got back, but sickness won and her eyelids began to droop.

"_I can't believe he finally took dat picture down." _That was the Mexicans last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

7777

Up typed in his password as Jessica leaned against the wall next to him giggling.

"Tonight just keeps getting better and better. You take me out to my favorite restaurant and now you're going to show me your room." The blonde cooed.

"Actually, you begged me to take you out and I picked your favorite restaurant." He knew she had a little more to drink than she should have and wouldn't get mad at this statement.

"Yeah well same difference. Hey do you remember at training today? When that little Mexican girl walked in with her bra showing? I bet you that is how she became a lieutenant, by showing a little skin to the superior officers." Up didn't make a comment. She was drunk enough that she wouldn't remember this but sober enough to remember the rest of the night **(hope that makes sense)**.

Jessica tried to get through the door as it slid open, but Up jumped in front of the opening. She looked very cute sitting there on the ground with a pout on her face.

"I just want to check and see how clean it is." He bent down and kissed her head.

Up walked in and flipped on the lights. He heard a groan and a mumbled, "Turn dat off right now!"

He jumped at the voice but obeyed. Noticing the bed side lamp was on; he crept over to that side of the bed. The Commander let out a breath when he saw the sleeping figure was Taz.

"Shit!" He yelled and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Luckily Taz didn't stir, "I was supposed to have a movie night with her!"

"Sweetheart is everything okay?" Jessica must have heard him yell.

He turned the bed side night off and ran back to the door. He noticed she had crawled closer to the door.

"Yeah I-I-I just tripped." He stammered, "Jessica, let's do this a different night. I remembered Bug wanted me to help him with his combat. You don't want to get up that early, do you?"

"I guess not… but walk me to my room?" she peeked through her eyelashes.

7777

When they arrived at her room, Jessica tried to pull Up in.

"Jess, I have training." He reminded him. He gave her a kiss goodnight and then watched as her door closed.

He felt bad that he was happy the door was closing and Jess was on the other side. He couldn't wait to spend time with Taz, even if she was asleep.

7777

Back in his room, Up looked at the pictures on his dresser. He kissed the one of Jessica and turned on his bed side lamp. He then proceeded to strip down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Taz. She had seen him in worse than his boxers, so he wasn't worried about her waking up and freaking out. Up glanced over at Taz, she looked so little when she's asleep.

"_Like the day we met." _Up thought. _"If someone walked in right now, they wouldn't be able to tell that she's the toughest son of a bitch on the Starship."_

He leaned over to kiss her head, like he always did when she fell asleep after a movie, but she rolled over in her sleep and hit him in the face.

"_I'll take that as a no." _He then got up and rummaged in his pants crumpled on the floor. He then pulled out his favorite picture of her of all time. He studied it as he got back in bed.

It had been taken a few weeks before they had left for the Bug World mission and Taz had been complaining about the students that had just graduated.

"_I expected Jerguns to do better." Taz was telling Up as they sat on the Sky Deck._

"_Taz, he spent the better part of a year in a body cast." Up chuckled as the feisty woman snorted at his comment._

"_Jeah well- OH MY DEAD GOD! YOU KNOW WHO I DIDN'T DINK WAS GOIN TO GRADUATE?" Up jumped at Taz's sudden outburst. He raised his eyebrows as a sign for her to continue._

"_Dat estúpida blonde chica! I don't give a mierda on how she managed to graduate, as long as I don't have to see her anymore!" she took a swing of her beer._

"_You talkin' about February? The new science officer?"_

"_SI! Who else calls it schience? What other blonde walks into other people's rooms when she has had hers for tres anos?" The angry girl was now standing up. Up thanked dead God that no one else was around._

_Taz then did a pretty good imitation of February, except for the Spanish accent, "OHMIDEADGOD! Aurora where did jou get your bag? That is so cute! Cindy did jou see that bug in class? It was huge! Bugs are sooooo icky! How did one get on de ship? Diana, I can't believe that guy touched my ass? It's not like my boobs are hanging out of my uniform. Julia don't you think de Commander and de Lieutenant are in a secret relationship? Diana, Cindy, Aurora and I are going to follow dem around, do jou wanna come with us?"_

"_That's why they were around every corner and kept popping up when we were together." Up gasped._

"_Yeah and she does all these stupid poses when guys walk by." Taz made a few to prove her point._

"_Do those again." Up laughed as he picked up the camera they had brought along._

_In Up's opinion, Taz actually looked very pretty when she did some of the more subtle poses._

Up was brought out of his thoughts when Taz pulled the covers off of him. He grabbed them back and looked at the picture again.

Taz had her legs crossed with her hands on her feet and was leaning forward slightly. She was smiling a true smile that met her eyes. The low lighting from the candle on the table hit her perfectly and the background was sprinkled with stars and planets.

He glanced over at Taz and noticed she was smiling in her dream. He settled down in the bed and turned off the light. Up kissed the picture and placed it on his nightstand.

**TAA-DAA! What did ya'll think? No, Up is not cheating on Jessica with Taz that is just how close they are. There will be romance later just not now. Yes I know I lied! I said Taz would be sicker in this chapter. I also planned this chapter before I started actually writing it and it wasn't supposed to take place over one night. Next chapter is the sicker chapter! Ok, sorry to all those who do not like Up in his boxers… I really wanted to picture Joe Walker without a shirt on:)**

**I love all the reviews I'm getting. You guys are the best!**

**-Daisy Doodle:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Square One

Part 1: Through Sickness and Health

Chapter 4: Back to Square One

**Authors Note: Ok I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Again, I will say ya'll are awesome! Before we start, I would like to put this out there: Up still considers Taz a friend. He loves Jessica and that will come out in this chapter. I messed up earlier… the whole bra thing… yeah that… It's just February humor. I was going to try and put it in somewhere but I just didn't work, so it's now just February being February. OK on to the chapter:)**

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to InMyHat! InMyHat is my new friend and has given me some good tips. Ya'll should check out her story: Emotions of the Emotionless. It's really good:)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Starship I would be rich… never mind. They don't make money off their shows; well I would be really popular and probably about 23. I'm not 23 and I do okay with my social life. Bottom line… Starship is not mine:(**

**P.S. February, Specs and Tootsie are 22 and Krayonder is 23. I don't know how old Bug and Megagirl really are but they physically look to be about those ages. Also you go into the Academy at 18 and graduate at 21, depending on when your birthday is. Taz went into the Academy at 15 and graduated at 18. Specs and Tootsie have been out for a year and Krayonder has been out for two. February recently turned 22 and she had been out for less than a year.**

Taz walked into the mess hall and looked around. Her team sat at one end of the hall and Up was sitting with Jessica. It had been three weeks since their "movie night" and she had been stood up three times since then. Finally she just stopped showing up and the invitations slowly went away. They only had professional conversations now. She rarely saw Up without Jessica and seeing them together made her want to hurl and Taz didn't doubt she probably would.

Grabbing her tray, the Lieutenant made her way to her teams table. Bug was teaching February some new words in bug, Megagirl and Tootsie were working on his reading skills, and Specs was laughing at Krayonder as he shot spit balls at the superior officer's heads. They all stopped what they were doing immediately and looked up as Taz slammed her tray down on the table.

The team noticed the bags under eyes. She had been keeping up in training and that left the team confused. Their usually strong lieutenant was slumping in her seat and had her head in her hands. Her normally untidy hair was sticky up at odd angles and she was picking at her food.

The Rangers shared a look and Megagirl whipped out her scanner arm. Taz looked up as Megagirl came towards her.

"Jou get dat away from me jou toaster! Or I'll stab Tootsie!" Taz growled.

Megagirl glanced at Tootsie and then back at Taz, trying to calculate if Tootsie was far enough away from Taz so she could scan the girl and avoid her beloved getting stabbed. She put her arm down, deciding that even though Tootsie had pushed his chair back away from the table, Taz could get him later.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes until Taz broke into a coughing fit. Specs handed her a glass of water and Krayonder patted her back, not caring that she would probably stab him. The rest of the table just stared at her, she was usually so collected.

"I-I choked." Taz stuttered, her voice hoarse. Nobody but Bug noticed that she hadn't touched her food.

Taz looked across the mess hall and saw Up staring at her with a confused look in his face. Jessica looked at Up, then at Taz and then she turned Up's face to hers and kissed him. With that Taz got up and stormed out.

She went into another coughing fit as she stomped to her room. When she arrived back at her room, she was coughing so hard that she threw up.

"A few months ago you would be here with me, Up! But no! Jou have Hessica!" The small woman ranted as she sat on her bathroom floor.

"Well I'm going to get drough dis! I'm being a _bebe grande_! I've dealt with worse than dis! In de words of jou, Up, I will get back up!"

With those words, the young woman pushed herself up. She stood for about five seconds and then she went into another violent coughing fit. Falling back next to the toilet and resting her head on the rim, she weakly joked:

"Now in de words of Kray-on-der: I'll get back up… tomorrow."

7777

"WOAH! What was with Taz today?" Krayonder complained to the team as they left the training gym.

"What does that mean?" Bug asked.

"Two weeks ago she was a wreck! She was hoarse and couldn't have done the amount of physical stuff she did today." Krayonder explained.

"Maybe the lieutenant is pregnant." Megagirl suggested.

"WHAAAAAT?" Krayonder sounded exactly like Junior.

"Megagirl has a point. Taz's mood shifted dramatically and she looked tired and weak. She is a small girl that would probably take a toll on her. She also wouldn't let us scan her." Specs brought up.

"She also pukes a lot. Its super gross sounding! Her bathroom wall is connected to my room and I can hear all kinds of crazy stuff through the wall. Did you know she can sing?" February spoke up.

"Yeah everyone knew that, wait till she's drunk!" Krayonder chuckled.

"Oh My Dead God! Krayonder you're a genius!" Specs shouted. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey! I can be smart!" he protested.

"Yeah an' that stack a hay I dated wasn't my cuzin'!" Tootsie got out between laughs.

"Specs, what were you saying before you said - giggle- Krayonder was a –giggle- genius?" Bug asked.

"We asked if she wanted to go with us to the bar and she said no. 100 percent of the time she says yes!"

"Now it's _99_ percent of the time she says yes, to be accurate." Megagirl corrected.

"So? Can't she go to the bar and have a drink if she's pregnant?" Bug asked innocently.

"The alcohol will pass through to the baby, which can cause premature delivery, birth defects, or even a miscarriage. Alcohol can damage the brain cells and limit the flow of oxygen to developing tissues." Specs explained.

"It'll hurt the baby." Tootsie said simply. Bug felt kind of foolish, even Tootsie knew the effects of alcohol.

"That doesn't make any sense." Bug said after a minute of thought.

"Bug, with Tootsie's explanation it makes perfect sense." February said, putting a hand on his shoulder

"If she needs to protect the baby, why would she be doing all the physical stuff?" He countered, shaking off February's hand and turning to walk backwards, facing the group.

"Taz was pretty rough today. She shot zappers, sparred, lifted weights, fought on the mat and she did some flips and back hand springs while fighting."

"Your right, Taz is all about protecting people. She wouldn't hurt them." Specs put in her two sense.

"Uhhhh Specs, have you lost your mind? Not hurting people? Taz? In the same sentence?" Krayonder was waving his hands around his head.

"I'm going to have to agree with Krayonder on this one. She stabbed him, threatened to shoot Megagirl and throw her in a volcano, a few weeks ago she threatened to stab Tootsie, and not to mention all the other people she put in the sick bay." Bug stated.

"Fine, Taz protects… No that isn't right. She wouldn't put herself in danger…. Not that one either. Oh I got it! She wouldn't hurt a kid." Specs had a smug look on her face for figuring it out.

"What progress have we made then? This is why robot minds are far superior then hu-man minds. We would have looked at all the options and then stated a hypothesis." Megagirl stated.

"But didn't you say that Taz was pregnant?" February asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes but I made my hypothesis with all the information I had."

"Yeah and then we added new information to prove it wrong." Krayonder added.

"So we are back to square one!" Specs got out quickly before a fight broke out.

"We have to go all the way back to the training gym?" February whined. Everyone but Tootsie gave her a confused look; he seemed to understand what she was saying.

"When did ya'll start countin' how many squares we walked?" Tootsie seemed upset that they didn't tell him.

"Oh you are funny, Tootsie. When Specs says 'Back to square one' she is merely using an expression that means-" Megagirl was cut off when she bumped into Krayonder, who had stopped abruptly.

"Guys shut up! Taz is around the corner and she _does not look happy_." Krayonder whispered back to the group.

With that they all peered around the corner, with their heads stacked on top of one another's like a totem pole. They watched as Taz stood frozen next to the open door of the sick bay. She seemed to be listening to what was being said in there.

"Megagirl, can you hear anything?" Bug asked.

"No there is padding in the wall that prevents people from hearing classified information in the infirmary. It is a measure of privacy and I cannot penetrate it with my super-sonic hearing." Megagirl explained.

They went back to watching and each person began to think of reasons of why their Lieutenant could be standing there. Taz then turned her back to the wall and fell against it. She slid to the floor, pulled her knees up to her chest, and put her head in her hands.

She sat like that for a few minutes but then jumped up and walked quickly away from the sick bay doors. Then a doctor and a man walked out the doors. The doctor bid the man good bye and the man thanked him for all his help. They shook hands and the man went down the hall in the same direction as Taz.

"Wonder what that was about?" Krayonder asked as they pulled their heads back around the corner. They were now sitting in a small circle on the floor.

"I'll bet you that's her baby daddy!" February burst out as she jumped up.

"We have established that she is not pregnant!" Specs exclaimed as she pulled February back down.

"Oh my dead God! We are getting nowhere! I'm goin' to the mess hall, do you guys wanna come?" Krayonder asked getting up.

They all just stared at him.

"You can keep talking about Taz." He sighed.

With that, they all jumped up and followed him. They were still talking about Taz when they walked into the mess hall. Each person now had their own theory, even Krayonder.

"Ok on the count of three just say what you think is wrong with her." Bug was trying to get control of the group.

"1… 2… 3! Sick." Bug and Megagirl exclaimed.

"Pregnant!" This was February.

"Seeing someone!" Specs and Krayonder said.

They all looked at Tootsie, waiting for an answer,

"Whaaat? Those letters were confusin'!" He whined.

They all began to argue about who was right. This went deep into the night and continued in the morning. But nobody could figure out what was wrong with their Lieutenant.

7777

Taz was walking away from the training gym. She felt like she was going to pass out because of the façade she put up in training today. She was walking by the sick bay when she heard a familiar name.

"Private Ryan, before you are released I would like to have few words with you."

Taz stopped in her tracks and pressed herself into the wall next to the door. Private Ryan was the other solider that had been puked on.

"Sure, Dr. Thyer."

"I want to remind you to take it easy for a few days. That illness really took a toll on you. Another thing I would like to say is that you're very lucky that you came in when you did." The doctor told him.

Taz was on the verge of tears.

"I don't mean to sound rude, ma'am, but how? I felt sick and wanted to see what was wrong." Ryan asked.

"If you had come in… let's say today, then I probably wouldn't have been able to save you. When the bug vomited on you, it went into your lungs and stomach. This was the cause for your hacking cough and you throw up. Then the toxin in the puke spread through your body and slowly started to kill you." Thyer explained.

Taz slide down the wall and put her head in hands.

"If you had come in tomorrow or the next day, we predicted you would probably be coughing up blood. If you had showed up in a week, you would probably be so lethargic that someone would have to carry you. A few days after that and you would begin to have heart failure." The doctor let that sink in for a before speaking again.

"Do you understand why I want you to take it easy for a few days?"

"Yes ma'am. Again thank you so much for your help." Ryan said.

Taz heard footsteps and jumped up. She walked swiftly down the hall to her room.

"_I really messed up this time."_

**I know! I took forever to get this up! But school was taking up most of my week. I had three tests, four quizzes, and my group (not me) decided that I should write a whole paper and then they just show up and read it:( I was not happy.**

**Ya'll probably don't wanna hear my problems so I'll shut up and start writing the next chapter. I would also like to apologize for my excessive ya'll usage. I'm from Texas and that's just what we say. So I'm sorry if I'm annoying ya'll.**

**Also sorry if the Rangers are out of character and for the amount of lines some of them have. But don't worry; they will all have a scene to themselves:)**

**-Daisy Doodle **


	5. Chapter 5: Slipping

Part 1: Through Sickness and Health

Chapter 5: Slipping

**Authors Note: HEY! It's me! I would have updated before now but this is my second story and I needed to update the other story. All my translations are being done on Goggle Translate. I don't really have much to say except for I will be hopefully getting chapter 6 up soon, because my high school's football game was on Thursday this week and I have all Friday night to write. So that should get a big YAY!**

**Dedication: This chapter is to Yoshigurl! She is also my new friend on Fan Fiction. Read her story: The New Ranger in Town! I really like it:)**

**Disclaimer: OMIDEADGOD! When Nick and Matt Lang die I call shotgun on StarKid, but until then none of this is mine!**

True to the doctor's word, two days later Taz began to cough up blood. It wasn't bad just kind of disturbing. She could still train and do normal things, no what really made people wonder what was up with Taz came a week later.

Again Dr. Thyer was right and Taz became so sore that she couldn't make it out of her room. She missed meals occasionally and when people asked she said that her workouts must be catching up with her or she threatened them with her knife yelling at them 'what makes you think I'm weak!'

She had called Up a half a dozen times to bring her food on the days she missed mess. But of course, his communicator was off. Today was no different.

"ARGHHH!" She yelled as she threw her communicator and ice packs at the wall.

"Donde estas Up? Yo estaba a su lado cuando estabas enferma! No hay esa perra estúpida Hessica tiene que ocupar todo su tiempo!" Taz yelled into the air.

"Dead God, Up! I dought you were special. Jou were dere when I needed jou four years ago! Why can't jou be here now!"

Taz's heart began to beast faster as she thought of all the good times she and the Commander had had together.

"No, he's jour best friend! Jou don't feel dat way about jour friends!" She scorned herself for thinking that way.

"Plus, he has a _novia_." She said, hurt creeping into her voice.

"Why should dat matter? Jou don't like him like dat!" Taz scorned herself for even thinking that way.

Taz fell back on her bed, thinking about how much she had been lying to herself lately.

7777

The next day Taz decided to make her way to dinner. She wasn't super tired today and her friends were getting worried.

"_Hey! If I'm going to die then I better spend the rest of my time with dem." _She thought as she walked slowly to the mess a hall.

She arrived earlier than most people. She didn't want to walk in late and have everyone look at her. She loaded some food on her plate and slowly made her way to their usual table.

"_Everything I do seems to be done slowly now. I hate it. I need to be fast and agile again!"_ She was thinking as her crew sat down around her.

The rest of the rangers were surprised to see her there, but didn't say anything. Then February had to open her big mouth.

"Where's Up and Jessica?"

"He took her out tonight, remember?" Krayonder replied.

"Oh yeah! He's going to propose!" February shrieked, clapping her hands together.

"WHAT!" Taz's eyes went wide and she dropped her fork.

"Yeah things started to get serious about a month ago. They are so perfect for each other. They are totally in love, you can see it in their eyes." February cooed.

Taz felt like she was going to hurl.

"He did not inform you?" Megagirl asked.

Taz shook her head.

"But you're, like, his best friend!" Krayonder stated the obvious.

"Wait, have even met Jessica?" Specs asked.

"Una vez." She replied simply.

"Once?" Specs translated.

"Jeah and den maybe a 'hi' in training but only one real conversation." Taz responded.

"What the hell? That's just messed up on so many levels!" Krayonder said as he waved his hands around.

Taz now also felt like she was going to cry.

The next few minutes were filled with the crew asking Taz questions on how she felt about this. Everything was happening so fast! It felt like everyone was watching her and the walls were closing in on her. Taz couldn't hold it in anymore.

She leaned over and threw up.

7777

She was in her room lying on her bed, tear stains on her cheeks. Her clothes were thrown on the floor, they were soaked with sweat and had a bit of blood on them. She had forgotten to put her ice packs in her pants when she went to dinner. Dinner… no matter how off the topic she got, her thoughts always seemed to be able to drift back to it.

_The whole cafeteria was staring at her. Her whole table's eyes were wide with shock. Specs put a comforting hand on Taz's shoulder only to quickly take it off._

"_Taz you're burning up!" Specs yelled._

_She coughed and blood dribbled down onto her shirt. The crew's eyes went wide again and Taz used this time to run out the door. Even in her condition, Taz had a head start to her crew and was at her door before they were even out of the mess hall._

_She collapsed onto her bed and looked around. Her ice packs were on her dresser, where she usually put them to easily slip them into her pockets. Taz then looked down, her clothes were soaked through with sweat. She peeled them off and threw them to the floor._

Taz's thoughts were interrupted by a banging on her door. Her friends were outside begging to be let in.

"Taz let us help you!" Specs yelled.

"Open the door or we'll have Megagirl blast it in!" Bug yelled.

"This Starship is robot- proof. It was made to with stand an army of robots, I do not think I will be able to blast in her door." Megagirl informed Bug.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Tootsie asked.

"Dere's nothing jou can do, I'm going to die." Taz said quietly.

**AWWWW! Yeah I know cheesy ending but I have this set up perfectly for the next chapter:) Thanks for reading and remember to review! Also remember if you have any questions just ask:)**

**-Kelly (yeah I'm going to start using my real name)**


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Lieutenant Taz

Part 1: Through Sickness and Health

Chapter 6: Saving Lieutenant Taz

**Authors Note: Sorry if I took a long time to update but I was eaten by Kirra Maree J:) But that problem has been fixed and now I'm back! I don't really know what else to say, so ya'll get lucky and don't have to listen to me ramble!**

**Dedication: This in to Nomi nomnom! She is writing the amazing story: Up's Spanish Inquisition. It's brilliant:D **

**Disclaimer: I was eaten! Could I please say I own a TINY pa- No? OK fine… I don't own Starship:(**

**P.S. I do own the title of the chapter… it's a parody of the movie, **_**Saving Private Ryan. **_**If ya'll didn't catch my little joke earlier… Private Ryan is the other person who got puked on. I own the Private Ryan in my story, I was just having a little fun with names:)**

"_I'm going to die here, just laying here in my bed in my underwear. It will probably take a week, maybe two or three days if I don't eat." _Taz thought to herself as she lay there in a small puddle of her own sweat. Her ice pack was on her dresser across the room and it hurt to move anything and that had to be 10 feet away. She would be passed out on the floor by the time she had moved to the edge of her bed.

"_Why didn't I go to de infirmary after I overheard that doctor saying dat de patient could have died if he had come a few days later? Dat estúpido alien!" _She was so mad at herself. Taz went quiet for a minute to listen to her friends beg to be let in. She knew they cared about her but she couldn't let them see her like this, plus the only person who could help was out on a date.

"_Jou would be so proud of me. I got back up and kept going until the end. I was strong." _Taz knew she was lying to herself, but she just didn't want to picture Up's face as one of disappointment as she slowly lost conciseness.

7777

Bug, February, Specs, Krayonder, Megagirl and Tootsie were all standing outside Taz's room.

"Ok, we need to make a plan. She may only be slightly sick but we need to act like she is _dying_." Specs said as she turned away from the Lieutenant's door.

"Krayonder, you keep banging on the door and when you get tired, Tootsie will take over."

"Got it, babe." Krayonder turned back to the door.

"Whatever you say, ma'am." Tootsie said sitting against the wall.

"Megagirl!"

"Please state a command for me to service you!"

"Search your systems for room passwords." Specs directed her.

"What can we do?" Bug asked, gesturing to February and him.

"Passwords found! Stand aside while I input the password of _Lieutenant Taz_." Megagirl interrupted before Specs could give February and Bug tasks.

Krayonder stepped aside as Megagirl tried the three passwords they were required to rotate out for security reasons.

"What do you think they are?" He asked the rest of the crew.

Megagirl turned back around and spoke before anyone could give their opinion.

"The passwords _Jose_, _Karate Kid,_ and _Up_ were unable to unlock the door."

"Bug, I need you to search the ship for Up. He will probably have the real password. I don't care if he is in the middle of the proposal just get him back here ASAP!" Specs commanded.

"I will get the job done." He saluted Specs and ran off.

"What can I do, Specs?" February asked again.

"You said your room is next to Taz's? Do you think you can search your room for a way into hers?"

"I'll try, Specs! I'll truly try!" With that she ran off.

"Wait! February! Your room is right here! Next to us! Not over there!" Specs called after the blonde girl.

Specs looked around to inspect her crew. Bug was somewhere in the ship looking for Up. Tootsie was now knocking on the door and Krayonder was sitting against the wall. Megagirl was searching her systems for any extra information that could get them into Taz's room. February was typing in the password (it was sparkles from what Specs could see) to her room.

She decided to help February with her room search. She glanced back at Taz's door and then to her friends. Before turning and walking into February's room, Specs had one last thought.

"_Dead God, I hope this works." _

7777

Bug ran through the ship towards the Sky Deck. He knew Up would take Jessica to her favorite restaurant and then somewhere on the Sky Deck to propose.

"_Ok I'm Commander Up and I'm going to propose to my girlfriend. Where would I take her? Well I know when I propose to February, I'll do it on Bug World." _Bug thought as he felt the floor change from the tile of the hallway to the wood of the Sky Deck.

Bug looked around and let his eyes adjust to the lights in the Sky Deck. It was a huge space that had floor to ceiling windows. There were tables with big comfy chairs and candles on them near the windows. He turned and had to close his eyes because of the brightness. While near the windows was dim and cozy, the other side resembled a smaller version of New York City. Bright lights, tall buildings, and sometimes it could be really crowded, like tonight.

"Greeeeeat, just what I need." He moaned.

Then I spotted it. The workers gate. Everyone who worked in the Sky Deck had to check in behind the gate and some jobs required vehicles. He ran behind the usually concealed gate and found what he was looking for instantly. He ran past the sleeping guard and hopped into the hover golf cart.

He zoomed out of there and was able to ride above the crowd. He quickly located the restaurant and landed the golf cart outside. He ran inside and looked around. He then spotted a waiter.

"Excuse me, sir." Bug said running over to waiter.

"A BUG!" He screamed.

"Alex! It's me Bug, not a bug!" Bug yelled. Alex was always February and his waiter when they came here.

"Oh! Bug! So what can I do for you tonight?" Alex said, blushing slightly.

"Well, I was wondering if Commander Up was here recently."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, but you just missed him." Alex replied.

"Did you happen to here where they might be going?"

"No, sorry." Alex really did look truly sorry.

Bug turned to leave, when Alex gasped. Bug spun back around.

"Sorry, just stubbed my toe on the table." Alex replied innocently.

"Thanks for trying." Bug replied simply.

"I can call you if I see him." He offered.

"Thanks, but it won't be any use after tonight." Bug said quietly.

Alex then spilt a glass of water and Bug ran over to help him clean it up. They wiped it up in silence and then Alex spoke up quietly.

"You look really pretty with the water reflecting around you."

"Uhhhhh… I don't wanna be rude but I don't play for that team." Bug said blushing.

"No, Up told Jessica that she looked pretty with the water! Where do couples go to be all romantic?" Alex asked, his face lighting up.

"THE FOUNTAIN!" Bug yelled jumping up. He then ran to the door, "Thank you so much Alex! Expect a big tip next time we come!"

Bug was out the door and on the golf cart before Alex could respond. He flew above the crowd directly toward the fountain. When he arrived, he hovered around looking for Up. Bug spotted him and Jessica sitting on the edge, they looked like they hadn't been there too long.

Bug immediately landed the cart and jumped out. He pushed people out of the way as he rushed towards Up.

"Up! Up! Commander Up!" Bug yelled.

Up turned his head and looked at Bug. Jessica slapped her hand to her forehead.

"_What is that little pesky bug doing here? If he thinks he is going to take away my Up tonight, he has another thing coming!" _Jessica thought.

Bug ran up to the Commander and slipped on some water. He then slid the rest of the way to Up.

"Bug, what are you doing here? I told ya'll not to get me unless it's an emergency. I also told you that most of what ya'll usually call me for is not an emergency. You guys can handle February getting stuck in the vents or Taz stabbing Krayonder." Up said his voice slightly angry.

"Sir, this is-"

"Bug, please." Up pleaded.

"But sir-"

"Bug, that's an order."

"Up this is really, really-" Bug's eyes were beginning to water.

"The Commander gave you an order, solider. So scram, bug!" Jessica said forcefully.

"You can shut. Your. Mouth." Bug said boldly to her.

She put a hand over her mouth and Up pulled her away from Bug. Jessica sat down on the edge of the fountain, crossed her arms, and pouted.

"You listen to me Bug-" Up said his eyes flashing.

Bug just couldn't take it anymore and he just burst into tears.

"Oh Bug I didn't mean to get angry-" Up said as he tried to comfort the Bug. Bug wouldn't look at Up.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just… it's Taz."

"Bug." The commander said

"She threw up at dinner and coughed up blood and then she ran to her room."

"Bug."

"We tried her passwords that she turned into the G.L.E.E. but none of them worked."

"Bug."

"We know you have the password so I came to find you."

"BUG!" Up yelled.

"We think she's dying." Bug said finally looking at Up.

"Take me to her."

7777

Up quickly typed in her five letter pass code, being careful to make sure none of the team saw it. The door swooshed open and he ran in, while the rest of them stayed outside the room. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Taz was lying on her bed, in just a bra and underwear, completely unconscious. There was blood running down her chin and she was in a puddle of sweat. Her scanned the rest of the room and saw the ice pack and her clothes crumpled on the floor.

"Damn it, Taz!" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he spun around and pounded his fist on the wall.

"I thought you knew you could tell me anything! Jose and I were there for you four years ago and we got through it! Now I don't know if you'll wake up this time." Up ranted as he watched Taz's shallow breathing.

Then something went off in his brain and he was walking over to her bedside. He grasped her hand and began to speak with tears in his eyes.

"But I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you do wake up. I know Jose isn't here but we can do this together. We are Up and Taz, the toughest sons of bitches to ever explore the galaxy!" He picked her up bridal style and was forced to hold back tears when her head lulled to the side.

She was hotter than ever and Up began to wonder how long this had been going on. He was out the door and down the hall before he realized his crew was keeping pass with him.

"I don't want anyone to see her like this. Yell at anyone in the hall to get out of the way." Up directed.

"Guys she's going to be alright. I just know it." February said smiling.

"How the HELL do you know that February?" Krayonder said, emphasizing the hell.

"Well her bra and underwear match. Everyone knows that if you wake up and your bra and underwear match, it's gonna be a good day." She answered cheerily.

Everyone went quiet as they continued to run down the hall. They were all thinking about what February had brought up. That maybe Taz wasn't as strong as they all thought. That maybe she was just another 5 foot, 23 year old with short brown hair. Not indestructible. Not invincible.

"Hey look… the sick bay!" Krayonder said with enthusiasm, trying to break the awkward silence.

They ran in and Taz was immediately taken out of Up's arms and put on a gurney. She was wheeled away with Up following and the rest of the crew left to fill out the paperwork.

7777

The next few hours were filled with the crew asking each other if they knew this or that about Taz. Out of the 5 pages of information, they could only fill out name (not her real one), age, and height.

"Wow, I feel like a horrible friend." Bug said as he slumped back into his chair.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Then Specs walked into the waiting room and they all picked their heads up.

"I just talked to Dr. Thyer and she says that because she has seen this before that Taz has a better chance of surviving. Then she told me that when she saw the first case it wasn't this bad. But I think Taz will be ok, she's strong and I walked past her room and her monitors looked good." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself that Taz would make it.

The rest of the team seemed to pick up on her voice and went back to being depressed. February burst into tears a second later and fell to the floor.

"I-I-I know w-w-what I said earlier, about… about how she'll make it, but I just… I just don't know anymore!" She wailed.

The crew all ran to comfort her. The next few hours were taken up by them telling each other stories about their experiences with their lieutenant. Some showed her bad side and others revealed her good side, but they laughed, smiled, cried, and yelled along with each one.

At about 2 in the morning the Dr. Thyer and said that they could come see Taz.

"You can go in the room and talk to her. She is still unconscious but we think she will still be able to hear you guys." She was smiling ear to ear as she said the next part, "We are 95% sure that she will make a full recovery. You guys sure do have a little fighter on your hands. Well Commander Up did help a tremendous amount, but Lieutenant Taz did all the rest."

Krayonder whooped and planted a kiss on Specs' lips. February and Bug embraced and so did Tootsie and Megagirl. After they had calmed down, Dr. Thyer led them back to her room. They peered through the window and were surprised at what they saw.

Taz was laying in the hospital bed, looking so vulnerable and helpless. She was pale and thin and there were three machines hooked up to her. She looked like a little girl as she tossed and turned in her unconscious state.

This was surprising, but not as surprising as the other person in the room.

Up was lying on the bed next to her and Taz had curled herself up against him. He was slowly stroking her hair as he whispered things to calm her down. Up's eyes were red and he looked like he had aged a few years.

"Up do you want to go get some coffee or something. We can watch Taz for you." Krayonder offered.

"No, I can't, but thanks for asking." He seemed distant.

"Nothins gonna happen to her while you're gone, we're here." Tootsie said motioning towards the group.

"No, I have left this bed four times and each time she flat lined." He replied quietly.

They sat in silence for awhile, then Up broke it.

"How could I be so blind? I don't understand how I missed this." His voice was thick with trying to hold back tears.

"None of us saw this coming. Taz put up her shield and nobody can get through that." Bug said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But four years ago sh- yeah your right… none of us could have seen this coming." He said cutting off quickly.

The team ignored it, he was running on no sleep. They spent the rest of visitation time talking with Taz, acting like she was wide awake.

They all knew Taz was going to be okay, but still the experience made all then realize that any of them could be gone tomorrow.

**End of Part 1**

**Yes I know I said I would update soon but I got in trouble and my mom was like "if you update, I'll take away your computer." And that would be bad because then I wouldn't be able to update for like a month. So that was the end of part one and I'll give you the summary for part two right here:**

As Taz comes to terms with her feelings for Up, he gets cozier with Jessica. Meanwhile the group stumbles upon information about Taz's past and begin to uncover the mystery of what happened four years ago.

**So what do ya'll think? Any guesses on what they find? I would love to hear them:) **

**Until Part 2, my pretties!**

**-Kelly**


	7. Chapter 7: Snooping Time

Part 2: In This Bright Future You Can't Forget Your Past

Chapter 7: Snooping Time

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! This is the first chapter of part two. I'm super excited about this part… I hope it's a little less dramatic and more humorous than the last part. Sorry it took so long for an update. My homework load is incredible, it's like my teachers can't think of anything better to do. But I got this up, so enjoy:)**

**Dedication: This for In An Amethyst Flash. Her birthday was earlier this week and she writes "Prompts of TUp." It's really good:) So Happy Belated Birthday, Amethyst Flash, this one's for you!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I need to do this? The site is FAN Fiction and clearly says FAN in the title! I also do not own the title for part two… it's a Bob Marley quote.**

Taz had been out of the hospital for two weeks and the team was finally starting to leave her alone. Well actually she had begged Up to put them on all day activities, so there they stood in a line in front of him as he assigned them to one.

"Specs, you are going to be in the science lab. They are having a few classes that they need help teaching." He said standing in front of her. She saluted him and Up took a step to the left to be in front of Bug.

"Bug, you will head to the sky deck. They need help polishing the wood floor for the upcoming ball. Turns out something in your slime makes the floors perfect for dancing but it takes a few weeks to settle so that is why they are doing it today." February squealed with happiness at this. She was super excited for the annual Ranger Ball.

"Tootsie, you'll be in the Nature Garden helping them plant. They were having trouble identifying some things, so you will also help with that." He then side stepped to be in front of Megagirl.

"You will be getting a check up, Megagirl. First report to the armory for new weapons, when that is done look and see where you need to go next." He handed her a clipboard with a list of places she needed to go and things she needed checked.

He then moved onto February and Krayonder. He sighed before announcing what they were to do. They had been the hardest to assign an activity, because each one he and Taz thought of took either 5 minutes or was easy for them to mess up. After hours of a brainstorming, they finally came up with something that wouldn't cause too much damage.

"Krayonder, you and February will be on Inspection. No one knows if they are getting inspected, so if someone is not in their room, use the override card to get into their room. Then leave a note on the door to tell them if they passed or not. The key only has the passwords of people who are on the list. Here is the list of rooms you will inspect, the check list, and the override card." Up said as he handed them the items he had just mentioned. He the saluted them and the crew saluted back and went off to their activities.

7777

"So whose room are we going to next?" Krayonder said has he and February walked out of the Ensign hall.

"Commander Up." She said with a surprised look on her face.

"He probably already knew he was on the list, so why do we even have to check? Krayonder asked. They walked down the Commander hall anyways.

They stood outside Up's door debating whether to go in for inspection.

"Maybe he made his room really messy and he's testing us to see if we are actually checking everyone's rooms. Yah know, cause if we pass him and its really messy and we didn't even go in, he'll know." Krayonder said wringing his hat in his hands.

"Krayonder! Let's just go in and check then. Ok?" February went to swipe the card, but stopped with her hand hovering inches above the card swipe. "Do you hear music? Like, coming from inside his room?"

He put his ear to the door and listened for a minute. He nodded as he removed the side of his face from the door. February put the card away and knocked on the door.

"Damn it!" came from the room. There was a lot of shuffling and banging around also coming through the door.

"Oh my dead God! What if we just interrupted Up and Jessica doing something?" February whisper yelled.

"We- we can… come back!" Krayonder yelled at the door.

They started to shuffle away when the door opened.

"You guys don't have to do that. I just lost track of time and now I'm late to my meeting." Up said coming out into the hall.

"February and I will just look at your room and then we'll go." Krayonder announced.

Up flashed a thumbs up as he ran down the hall and February and Krayonder slowly walked into his room. They looked around the Commander's quarters and then looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" February asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"That his bed looks super fun to jump on?" Krayonder replied with an equally mischievous look.

"Nooooo." She sighed, shaking her head. Then the grin was back and she said, "We should snoop around his room! We know he won't be back for a while, it's not like he'll walk in on us."

"Fine… Can we jump on his bed later?" Krayonder pulled a puppy dog face on her.

"Don't pull that on me! You think I'm gonna say no to jumping on a bed?"

They began searching; Krayonder looked in the desk and February looked at the pictures on the dresser. Krayonder pulled a book out of the bottom drawer and called February over.

"We need to get Megagirl in here. There are 7 other scrapbooks in that drawer and it'll take us a while to get through all of them. Megagirl can make copies of them and then we can read them on our own time." Krayonder explained.

February went off to call Megagirl and Krayonder went over to the TV cabinet, which was cracked open. He pulled open the door and out tumbled a DVD holder. It was filled from front to back with DVDs except for one slot in the middle. He looked in the DVD player and found the missing DVD.

"So this was what caused all the banging. He was trying to put it away quickly." He thought out loud.

"Ok, she's on her way. What are you looking at?" February asked as she walked back over to Krayonder.

"Megagirl can copy DVDs, right?"

"You're asking me?" She gave him a confused look.

There was a knock on the door and February ran off to go answer it. She came back in with Megagirl in tow.

"For what service do you need me?"

"Can you copy these books and DVDs?" Krayonder asked.

"Why yes that should be quite simple." Was her response.

February and Krayonder jumped on Up's bed as Megagirl copied the stuff they found.

"Copying complete." Megagirl announced.

"Cool, so let's give him his grade and then get the heck out of here." Krayonder said, grabbing the clipboard off the dresser.

7777

"So you just took his stuff?" Specs asked with a shocked look on her face.

It was after dinner and the whole crew, minus Taz and Up, was stuffed in Specs room. She was the only one with a TV, no one knew why though.

"No we made copies of all the original stuff." Krayonder explained.

"Do you guys even know what's on these?" Bug asked, picking up a DVD.

"Nope." February said with a smile.

"We wanted to watch them with you guys." Krayonder put in.

"Then let's get started!" Bug cheered.

Megagirl inserted the first disk and the screen immediately was filled with brown dirt. It pulled up and a girl about 14 years old was shown. She was wearing a flowy blue shirt, Miss Me jeans, and silver, sparkly Toms and her brown, slightly wavy hair was down her back.

"OmideadGod! That is the cutest outfit ever! Whoever that is has major style and is _really_ pretty." February cried.

The girl the camera was focused on, began to speak in Spanish. There were subtitles at the bottom of the screen, so the team could understand.

"_Jose, is it filming?" She asked the person behind the camera._

"_Yes, look de red light is on." Jose, the person behind the camera, answered._

"_Are jou sure?" She asked again._

"_Yes! Now answer de question or I'm going to start dinking jour avoiding answering it." His accent matching hers._

"_We are at de basebol field." She said with a bit of sass in her voice._

"I bet that's Taz's sister and brother." Krayonder said with smugness.

"What would they be doing at a baseball field?" Specs asked her boyfriend.

"Watching Taz play baseball, duh!"

"_Why are we at de basebol field?" Jose asked her._

"_To watch Alejandro play basebol, dumbass!"_ _She yelled at him._

"_Who is Alejandro? One of jour many admirers?" He teased._

"_Our brother! Why didn't jou just do dis video jourself if jour just going to ask me stupid questions?"_

"_It's more fun to annoy jou." A chuckle came from behind the camera._

"_Well if jour done with dat, I'll just be leaving." The still unnamed girl, turned on her heel._

"_Jou promised to do the commentary! Jou never go back on a promise, right?" Jose called after her._

"_Jou are one lucky son of a-" she waggled her finger at him._

"_Language, Taziana!"_

"_Mama isn't even here!"_

"_Whatever, just go and save our seats. I have to wait for mama." You could hear the smirk in his voice._

Taziana turned and started to walk up the stadium stairs. All the boys in the room were looking at her butt. She turned around when she was up about five steps.

"_Jose! Jou want me to wave when I get up dere so jou can see where to bring mama, right?" she called down._

"_Yep! Thanks again for agreeing to do de commentary, Taz!"_

"THAT WAS TAZ?" the group yelled in unison.

**Yes, I know not the best but I wanted to get things started right away. Right now I have no idea when I'm going to be updating because I'm like crazy busy. I will update sooner if I get more reviews. Or have less homework, but that probably won't happen. Anyways, next chapter will have Taz in it and more of these videos and the scrapbooks:) I also realize that since they are in Mexico they should probably be at soccer game, but what I have planned for a future chapter won't work with soccer. If you have questions about anything, do not be afraid to ask. I love it when people get into the story.**

**-Kelly:D**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Enough For You

Part 2: In This Bright Future You Can't Forget Your Past

Chapter 8: Bad Enough For You

**Authors Note: I know, I'm back! And ya'll thought you finally got rid of me! Ha! It'll take more than that to get me away! Now in all seriousness, this chapter has to go up today because I've already broken my deadline of when I was supposed to get it up. So I hope it'll be good:)**

**Dedication: This is to everyone who has reviewed, story alerted this, or made it a favorite! I know I never send that emails thanking ya'll for reviewing, I really do appreciate all the support… I'm just lazy. Plus ya'll are the reason this story has 8 chapters! **

**Disclaimer: Starship is not mine! Don't make me say it again! Once was hard enough!**

**Note: Taz's singing is in **_**italics**_** and February, Specs, and Megagirl is in bold.**

"Why are we surprised that that girl was Taz? What other little, feisty Mexican does Up know?" Bug asked.

After everyone got over the shock of seeing Taz as a teenager, they un-paused the DVD and another video began playing.

The video started with a boy in front of the camera. He had dark hair that was buzz cut, chocolate brown eyes, he was well built and pretty good looking.

"_Jose! Where are jou taking me?" Called a voice from behind the camera._

"Oh, so Jose is her brother! Now it makes sense why that was one of her passwords." Specs said putting the pieces together.

"_Be patient Taz." He said as he continued to walk away from Taz. _

She followed with the camera and stopped when Jose reached a big tree. He stood in front of it and Taz lowered the camera a bit.

"_Ok, give it here." He motioned for the camera._

She ran over and gave it to him. There was a minute of shuffling and getting situated, but when the picture came back, Taz was standing in front of it. She was wearing shorts and a white, strapless, ruffley shirt. She was also wearing black converse and her hair was straightened and pulled back in a ponytail.

"_Now put dis over your eyes." Jose then handed her a familiar red bandanna._

"_It's on. Where are jou taking me?"_

He simply took her by the hand and led her down the hill the tree was on. They walked about ten more feet and stopped. The whole time the camera had been on the ground.

"_Jou can take it off now." She tried to hand the bandanna back. "No, keep it. When I go to de Starship Academy in de fall, I want jou to have it to remember me by."_

"_Danks. All I will have to remember my brother by is a bandanna." She replied sarcastically. _

Jose gave her a look and she laughed. It was a gorgeous laugh and it surprised the crew, they had never heard Taz laugh.

"_Well did jou bring me all de way here to give me a bandanna?" she chuckled._

"_No, I brought jou here to see dis."_

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face a chain link fence. Taz squealed and ran over to hug her brother. The camera then came up and showed the baseball field from the other video.

"_I can't believe jou brought me here! Last time I asked to go Alejandro told me dat dis was no place for a girl." She pouted._

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Taz and 'no place for a girl' in the same sentence? Please! She practically runs this place and just a few years ago it was 'no place for a girl'!" Krayonder cried.

"_Well Alejandro is a herk." Jose answered matter-of-factly._

"_Look, some boys are going to play a game!" Taz's face lit up. She then saw someone and gave them a flirty little wave._

"_Whose dat?" Jose moved the camera off Taz and over to a blonde boy._

"_Greg." She said simply._

"_Now I see why Alejandro won't let you come here." He chuckled._

Greg then got the guys in a huddle and they kept looking at Taz and Jose. Finally Greg pulled out of the huddle with the other guys not looking to happy about it. He walked over to the fence and ran his hands through his blonde hair.

"_Taz, I was wondering if maybe ya wanted to play with us." He asked in a southern accent._

She looked at Jose and he nodded. She happily ran over to the entrance into the field and Jose walked over to the stands. The camera picked up Greg and Taz's conversation as they walked onto the field. Taz now was speaking in English.

"_Does your brother film everything you do?" He asked._

"_No, he's leaving for de Academy in de fall and he wants to have something more than pictures to remember us by. He wanted to film my reaction because he surprised me by bringing me here." Taz looked over at Greg and he was giving her a confused look. She then explained, "My other older brother, Alejandro, doesn't dink I should come down here, unless it's to watch him play a game. He doesn't like it when I talk to boys or play sports."_

"_But ya do anyways?"_

"_Si."_

They then walked in silence until they reached home plate. Greg then handed Taz a bat and told the guys that they were letting her just get a feel for the game, so if she made it back to home plate it didn't count.

_There was a chuckle from behind the camera and Jose thought out loud, "He must think that since Alejandro plays baseball and she doesn't come to the field, that's the one sport she stays away from. Boy is he wrong."_

Taz turned to Greg, but you couldn't hear what she said. She went up to bat and Greg came over to adjust her, but pressed himself up against her so that his stomach was against her back. He then but his hands over hers and swung that bat. He backed away and Taz swung by herself.

"_Oh, Taz you little flirt! You know how to swing a bat!" Jose was talking to himself again._

The pitcher threw the ball underhand and Taz didn't even swing. She then gave him a look that said "Really?" So the boy pitched again and this time it was like he was pitching for another guy. Taz swung and smacked the ball out to right field. She was at second base by the time the guy in right field had the ball in his glove.

"Is this whole thing gonna be a baseball game?" February asked.

"I think so." Specs replied.

"Well can we fast forward to the romance? Taz is the best flirter ever!"

Megagirl had the remote in her hand about to press the fast forward button when there was a knock on the door.

"Specs are jou in dere? And maybe Krayonder?" Came Taz's voice from the other side.

"Quick! Turn it off!" Krayonder whisper yelled.

The TV went black and Megagirl and Tootsie ran into the closet. Bug and February slid under the bed and Specs went over to the door.

"Up and I are going to de bar later, we were wondering if the rest of jou wanted to come. I can't seem to find anyone else on our crew, would jou invite them if you see them?" Taz asked.

"Sure thing!" Specs said as she closed the door.

Everyone came out of hiding with a relieved look on their face. It's not that being in each other's rooms was against the rules, it just looked very suspicious when this particular group got together.

"So we're going to the bar tonight?" Krayonder asked.

"PAR-TAY!" February cried, throwing her hands up.

7777

Taz walked into the ship's bar and caused everyone's heads to turn. Instead of her usual white tank top and cameo pants, she was wearing dark skinny jeans, a dark red flowing shirt, light brown boots, and a matching leather jacket. She only had on one thing she normal wore: her dog tags.

As usual, all the men's' heads turned. Like Up and all his rumors, Taz had rumors too. The only difference was that Taz's were all of being drunk. But Taz quickly got over the guys, it was the girls that were worrying her. They never noticed her until she was drunk or they were drunk.

She just walked straight to the back where the crew was waiting. They were all looking at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What's the occasion?" Bug joked.

"Nothing, dis was in my closet and I decided to change dings up a bit." She replied, as the bar tender gave put her usual drink on the bar.

"Where's Jessica?" February asked.

"Oh well she doesn't like bars like this, so she didn't come." Up replied.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Up wanted his friends to like Jessica but if she wasn't going to come to the bar, he didn't see that happening.

7777

Everyone was drunk. Bug, February, Specs, and Krayonder were playing a very intense game of beer pong and Tootsie and Megagirl were making out in a corner. Taz and Up had been dancing but now it was karaoke time.

Taz grabbed the microphone from the last guy and picked her song. All Time Low came blasting out of the speakers and she danced around the stage during the intro.

_No, I won't call you baby._

_I won't buy you daisies, cause that don't work._

She pouted her lips and waggled her finger.

_And I know, how to get you crazy, _

_How to make you want me, so bad it hurts._

Taz clutched her chest.

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

She took her jacket, swung it around her head and threw it on 'you.'

_But that's not, not, not you type._

_So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight._

She jumped off the stage and went over to Up.

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on._

She stood about a foot away from him then turned and got up on the bar.

**Turns you on…**

The other girls in the crew chimed in with back-up vocals.

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong._

She cat-walked down the long top.

**Mr. Wrong…**

_I'll tell you lies,_

She swung around a pole on the bar.

**Tell you lies…**

_If you don't like the truth._

Taz crouched down and reached out her hand and swept it through the crowd

_I don't wanna be bad,_

She stood up and paced down the bar some more.

**I don't wanna be bad…**

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

She slapped her butt and jumped down from the bar top.

_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,_

_Well I just wanna be bad enough…_

The crowd parted for her as she walked through it. She turned around and looked at Up before making her way through the crowd again.

_Hey,_

She immediately turned around again and made her way to Up for the second time.

**Hey, hey, hey**

_Thanks for the number_

Taz circled Up and waved a finger phone next to her ear.

**Thanks for the number…**

_I'm not gonna call you._

She waggled her finger.

**Not gonna call you…**

_Cause that won't work._

She shrugged her shoulders and pouted.

**Cause that won't work…**

_You like to play_

Since Up knew the song, he decided to play along.

**Play, play, play…**

_Hide and go get her_

Taz ran behind Tootsie and Up chased after her.

**Hide and go get her…**

_Cause you like me better,_

Taz then took someone's almost empty drink,

**You like me better…**

_When I play the jerk._

And splashed it on Up.

**When I play the jerk…**

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

He took her hand and twirled her into his chest.

_But that's not, not, not your type._

She pushed him away and started to walk away.

_So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight._

She was on the stage again and was just dancing around, kind of seductively.

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on._

**Turns you on…**

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong._

**Mr. Wrong…**

_I'll tell you lies,_

**Tell you lies…**

_If you don't like the truth._

_I don't wanna be bad_

She got down from the stage and went over to the bar again.

**I don't wanna be bad…**

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

She jumped up on the bar and slid to the other end. Taz then just sat there and continued to sing.

_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,_

_Well I just wanna be bad enough…_

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you_

She hopped down and now there was a table between her and Up.

**Woah-oh…**

_But I hate to say this, I'm stuck on lovin' you._

She slammed her hands down on the table.

_So I pretend that I don't care, I'll stand you up to keep you here._

She then turned her back on him and took a swing of beer.

_I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me._

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on._

Taz crawled across the table and grabbed his shirt.

**Turns you on…**

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong._

She put her nose on his when she sang that.

**Mr. Wrong…**

_I don't wanna be bad_

She slowly crawled off the table.

**I don't wanna be bad…**

_I don't wanna be bad_

They never broke eye contact as she walked back to the stage.

**I don't wanna be bad…**

_I don't wanna be bad_

**I don't wanna be bad…**

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,_

Finally she turned around to get back on the stage.

_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you._

Taz turned around and blew a kiss to Up.

7777

After she gave the microphone back, she went over to the crew and grabbed her jacket from February.

"Well I'm going to call it a night." She told the crew.

"Here, I'll walk ya to your room." Up said.

Up went to the front of the bar while Taz went to the back to pay for the drinks. As she walked to the doors towards Up, everyone was begging her to sing again.

"Until next week!" she called back as she slung her jacket over her shoulder and linked her arm with Up's.

Everyone watched as they left and then continued on with their partying. The crew just sat there with open mouths.

"They must have been really drunk to be flirting so openly." Bug said.

Truthfully, neither Up or Taz were feeling the least bit tipsy.

**Ok so my deadline was due like three weeks ago… and I feel really bad that I broke it:( But the chapter is finally up! Ok so ya'll know how I like to include you guys in my story well I have something to ask.**

**-I know that Up's birthday is gonna be in November and Taz's is gonna be some time in the spring. So this story started sometime in June, Taz had just celebrated her birthday. She was sick for 4 months so she was cured in October. Right now the month is October in the story, probably late October.**

**-Now here is the question: What should be in the next chapter? Halloween or should I skip Halloween? Up's birthday? Or the ball I mentioned earlier? **

**Does the question make sense? I hope it does cause I really need help with this… I know that Up's birthday and the ball will definitely be chapters even if they aren't next. I just don't know what order they should be in… ball first or Up's birthday?**

**So If you could help that would be amazing!:D**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: I Don't Want a Gift from You

Part 2: In This Bright Future You Can't Forget Your Past

Chapter 9: I Don't Want a Gift from You

**Author's Note: I'm on break, so hopefully I can get chapters 9 (this one) and 10 up before I go back to school. I listened to ya'll and I liked your ideas :) Thank you so much for the advice! I'm gonna do a small part of Halloween and then on to Up's birthday! Now I have nothing else to say, so enjoy the chapter!**

**Dedication: This is to Gypsy Rosalie. She has reviewed every one of my chapters and I've seen her review almost every one of the Starship stories right after they come out. She reads all of the stories and still has time to write her own amazing fanfictions! I don't know how she does it, but she's amazing and that is why this chapter is for you.**

**Disclaimer: Oh I forgot in the last chapter! I don't own **_**Bad Enough For You**_**… that's by All Time Low. And of course I only own what's mine… which isn't much:(**

Halloween had been a disaster. Someone had videotaped that night at the bar and then showed it to Jessica. She wasn't too happy about it. They were all ready to go to the bar for the annual Halloween party; this year's theme was opposites.

February was going as tacky mom from the 1990's; everyone agreed that they had to have the worst clothes in all of history. Bug was a human ("How much more opposite can I get?"), but just in case, he also was an egg planter. Specs was going as a cheerleader and Krayonder was a doctor. Tootsie was a teacher and Megagirl was also a human, but she was going as a mom from the 1950's. Up was going as a psychiatrist and was carrying around a box of tissues.

Taz looked completely different, for she was going as a pageant queen. February had wrestled her into a slinky red dress, heels, a tiara, and makeup. Her hair was done and then to complete the look, a glittery sash was placed across her shoulders.

They were getting into character and were about to leave, when Jessica appeared at the end of the hall. She was in a slutty nurse's outfit. Everyone was about to say something because Jessica was not an opposite, but they kept their mouths shut for Up. But he seemed to be on the same page as them.

That was the last time that night he agreed with the crew. Then of course she was a complete bitch to Taz all night and no one but she and Krayonder ever seemed to see it.

But tomorrow was Up's birthday, a whole new day.

7777

"Take a right up here." Taz commanded.

She was on his back and had her hands over his eyes,

"Taz, this game was fun about two hours ago but now it's just really annoying."

"It's a training ding I read about. Someding about when jour blinded in battle, trying to get around with someone else's directions." She said with a flustered look on her face. "Stop! Now push the button on the door and let me down."

The door swished open as Taz got off his back. She went turned the lights on and before Up had time to look around the whole crew popped out.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

Up looked around and saw that they lounge of the Sky Deck had been transformed into

"Did you do this?" Up turned to Taz.

She shrugged her shoulders in a way that said "what can I say, I'm good." He ran over and swooped her into a huge hug. He spun her around as she laughed uncontrollably.

Up set Taz down and February ran up to him.

"Up, will you open my present first?" she begged.

As everyone else ran up to him, Taz looked around and spotted Jessica leaning against the back of a couch. She began to saunter over to where Taz was standing. When she reached Taz, Jessica bent down and got real close to her face.

"This little party was really cute, but now did you really need to come here on his back and have your hands over his eyes?" Taz thought she looked a lot like a jungle cat, when she curled her lip up like that.

Taz opened her mouth to reply, but was promptly cut off by the blonde again.

"Don't try and deny anything! I saw your little song and dance… with my boyfriend!"

"We were both drunk off our asses!"

"Hey girls what's going on? The party's over here!" Krayonder called over.

"Oh, I'm just thanking Taz for putting this party together." Jessica replied sweetly.

She then bent back down again and gave Taz a hug.

"I will destroy you." Jessica whispered in her ear.

"I'm about to vomit down your back." Taz whispered back.

7777

For the rest of the party, Taz started to notice little things that would bother Jessica. When Up would sling his arm around Taz's shoulder or when he asked Taz to help him cut his cake.

"Now can we open presents?" February whined.

"Yes, February, _now _we can open presents." Up said walking over to the couch.

He picked up a glittery pink one and shook it. He opened it and pulled out new boots.

"February these are great! I needed new boots." She ran over and gave her commander a hug.

"This is from Specs and I." Krayonder said as he handed Up a book sized package.

Up unwrapped Dance Central 1 and 2 for his Xbox Kinect.

"We saw you and Taz having a ton of fun playing these at the bar." Specs explained.

Taz looked over and saw Jessica's nostrils flare at the mention of Taz and Up hanging out together.

The rest of the presents went smoothly. Taz let Jessica give the last present of the party, she was going to give Up his present after the party.

She had worked hard to find Up the perfect gift and if the crew saw it, they would think she was going soft. They still made fun of her little ordeal in the Sick Bay.

"_Ok Taz, I got the doctor to agree to let you sleep in normal pajamas instead of the hospital gown." Up sighed as he walked into her room._

"_I can deal wid dis gown all day but at night, I need to be comfortable!" She preached._

"_I know, I know, this happens every time you're here. I'll be right back. Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone." Up said as he walked out the door._

_7777_

"_Here ya go, Taz." Up announced his presence by throwing a bag of stuff on her bed._

_She tried to jump out of the bed but Up pushed her back._

"_What's de big idea!" She huffed._

"_Just go slowly, I don't want you ripping the IV out."_

_Up chuckled as she over exaggerated getting out of the bed and Up helped her take off her gown._

"_Hey Taz! You ready for some visitors yet?" Krayonder opened the door and revealed the whole crew._

_Everyone screamed. Taz started cursing in Spanish and turned around. Up yelled at them to shut the door and it was slammed shut very quickly._

"_Why would someone want to put 'Hey Sexy' on the back of their underwear?" Taz could hear Tootsie ask through the door._

"_Damn it February!" She yelled._

_She grabbed the pajamas out of Up's hands and turned to give him a funny look._

"_What?"_

"_Are dere any shorts to dese?"_

"_No?"_

_Taz huffed at him but put it on anyways, with some help from Up. Taz turned to the mirror and was horrified with what she saw._

"_Up?" _

"_Yes, Taz?"_

"_What de hell is dis?" She screeched._

"_Well I reached into your drawer and that come out, so I searched the whole thing and that was the only in thing in there?" He cried defensively._

_She turned to the mirror again and examined herself once more. What Up had grabbed was a PINK/ Victoria's Secret sleep shirt. Though it wasn't really a shirt because it went past her waist, but it wasn't really a dress because it went about 3 inched below her butt. It hugged her hips and was a nice aqua blue color. There was a heart on the front made out of zebra print._

"_Now are you ready for some visitors?" Krayonder called opening the door again._

_Nobody screamed this time but everyone stared. Taz had turned around and they could see the heart on the front._

"_I didn't buy that." February said quietly._

"_So you walked into that store by yourself and bought something of your own free will?" Krayonder announced._

"_It's from mis padres, ok? __I haven't worn it in eight years!" _

"_But that means you did wear it, so at one point in your life… you were soft." Krayonder had a lot of courage today._

_For the rest of the time at the hospital, the whole crew made soft jokes to her._

Taz was pulled from her memory by Jessica giving Up his gift.

"I don't want a gift from you."

Taz had to feel bad for the poor girl, her face had the look of heart break on it.

"I want to give you a gift." He said as he got down on one knee and brought a box that locked a lot like a ring box.

Taz didn't hear most of the proposal, she had kind of fallen into her own little world during that time. All she knew was the Jessica said yes.

7777

After the party, Taz numbly made her way to her room to get her gift. She typed in her pass code and stopped for a minute.

"_Maybe I should change dis, I mean Up probably changed his. No, it's a good code and dats all dat matters." _She thought.

As she marched into her room, she passed a calendar. She took out her knife and threw it into the date.

"I'm already looking forward to November 14th of next year." She said sarcastically.

7777

Up opened his door, surprised to see Taz. She pushed past him and flopped onto his bed.

"You know the pass code. Why did you knock?" He asked as he walked behind her.

"I thought you had changed it." She pulled herself up and sat Indian style.

"Why would I do that?"

"Jou've got Hessica, I dought jou changed it to her name." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Taz, what's your pass code?"

"Jason." She hung her head.

"What's mine." He pulled her chin up, so she was looking at him.

"Taziana."

"Remember that promise we made? I would only change my pass code if you changed yours."

"And I would only change my pass code if you changed yours." Taz finished.

"Exactly. Now what brings you here today?"

"I brought jour present." She smiled as she pulled a small box from her pocket.

"I don't need a present from you." He said pushing it away.

She unwrapped it for him anyways.

"Why are you giving me a hospital bracelet?" He looked at as she held it up.

"Check de date."

"This is four years ol… Oh Taz! I can't take this." He said handing it back to her.

She closed his hands around the bracelet and pushed them back to him.

"Jou did all de work, I hust showed up."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Jou gave me jour dog tags and so I wanted jou to have something dat showed I was a warrior too."

"Jessica will kill me if she sees this." He mumbled, but Taz heard him.

"Why does it matter if she doesn't like it? It's my gift to jou!" She wasn't yelling, her tone was just beyond pissed.

"Because she's my fiancée, Taz." He shot back.

"Jou two have been engaged for like twenty minutes! How long have we been friends, Up?" She still wasn't yelling but was now standing up on his bed.

He didn't respond to that. He just sat there not saying anything.

"Eight freaking years!" She was yelling now.

He still didn't say anything.

"I gave dat to jou to show jou dat I was a warrior," she said softly as she pointed at his hands that were still around the bracelet. "But I also wanted jou to know dat I'm still here. When jou need an amiga to listen to your problems or someone to work out with jou've had a bad day. Hessica could walk out on jou, I didn't want to say it, but she could. Den what do jou have left?"

Taz slowly got off the bed and walked to the door. She paused in the door frame and looked back and saw Up still sitting there in shock.

"De answer to de million dollar question… is me."

**How touching! Actually it wasn't touching at all, it was just a lot of angst. But oh well, it all needed to be said. Well this your belated Christmas/ Hanukah present (is Hanukah over?) I hope you enjoyed it:)**

**Ok so after each chapter I'm going to let you guys pick something that is going to happen in the story. I will ask you a question and give you some choices or it may be open ended, but all I ask you to do is answer my question in the review.**

**Question: What should Taz have been in the hospital for 4 years ago?**

**Answer choices: this is open ended, but it has to be something life changing. Like if she broke a bone she had to go into a risky surgery or she was pregnant and something happened with the kid or she had some rare disease. Whatever fits your fancy!**

**Ok I know this is super long and you probably stopped reading this a while ago but a gold star to whoever can spot the Glee refrence:) Oh and IWillFindMyDreams, thank you so much for the date… I hope you had a wonderful birthday this year. Did you know that 14 is one of my three favorite numbers?**

**Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year (if I don't update before then)!**

**-Kelly:) **


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Eve Ranger Ball

Part 2: In This Bright Future You Can't Forget Your Past

Chapter 10: Christmas Eve Ranger Ball

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll! This is like 3 chapters in 2 weeks! I'm really into this story; I know exactly where I want it to go. But you will still get your question at the end:) I'm so happy with all the reviews, everyone answered the question and I love that. **

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this NyokaDelFanfiction. She was the first person to ever review my story.**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Starship when Tootsie learns the alphabet. I don't own the song **_**This is War**_** by Thirty Seconds to Mars. You might want to look it up because unlike the last song I put in this story, I'm not putting the lyrics in. The song is 5: 30… that would take a long time.**

**P.S. My new avatar picture is the dress Taz wears to the ball, it was my homecoming dress. If you can't get a clear picture of what it's supposed to look like check it out. Also here is a link to February's dress:** **.com/Faris-Purple-Prom-Dresses/p/127440. Also one to Specs' dress: .com/TFNC-Embellished-One-Shoulder-Dress/vx5un/?iid=1517954&MID=35719&affid=2135&siteID=Hy3bqNL2jtQ-vFvW2A1oKB2FKtSee3r4FA&r=2&mporgp=L1Byb2Qv. Alright also one for Jessica: .**

Up sat down next to Taz in the Mess Hall. Things were still a little bit weird between them.

"I still don't understand why they put the Ranger Ball on Christmas Eve." Up said, shaking his head.

"Jou going?" Taz asked turning her head to look at him. She smiled when she saw the hospital bracelet on his wrist.

"Yeah… Jessica wants to announce our engagement there, but I would rather just mention it in a Christmas card." Taz chuckled at this. "Are you going?"

"Maybe." She shrugged.

Up just stared at her.

"What?" She smiled as she asked. "Can I not go?"

"Taz, you'll have to wear a dress."

"I can do dat."

"Ok." He rolled his eyes as he said it.

"I'm insulted!" She picked up a tomato from her salad and threw it at him.

"Wow, real mature." This just made Taz throw another tomato.

Up got up, ran over to the buffet, grabbed the two cans of Reddi Whip, and holstered them. Taz followed, grabbed the bowl of mash potatoes and a big spoon. They chased each other around the cafeteria; Up spraying her with the whip cream and Taz flinging mash potatoes at him. Everyone else in the cafeteria was left to fend for themselves.

7777

"Donde se? Donde se?" Taz yelled as she dug through her closet.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, the night of the Ranger Ball.

"Found it!" She pulled out a gorgeous black dress. "Now where are dose shoes?"

It took her less time to find her shoes than her dress, and pretty soon those too joined the dress on the bed. She went into her bathroom and dug out her makeup bag. She hadn't used it in ages but it was high quality stuff so it should all still be good. Taz then looked in the mirror. Her hair had grown a lot in the last six months, but not enough for her to do too much with it.

She put her dress on and examined herself in the mirror. She had bought it last year for a banquet but didn't end up going to it. She had forgotten about it until today when February asked if she wanted to go with them to the Ball.

"Let's see if I remember how to do dis." She said as she grabbed her curling iron.

7777

"Taz, are you ready yet?" February called from outside her door.

Taz slipped on her shoe and zipped up the back. She opened the door and stepped out.

"About time…" Krayonder trailed off when he saw Taz.

"OhMiDeadGod! Taz you look gorgeous!" February cried.

Taz was in a black dress with a very low V-neck that met at a belt of sequins just under her boobs. The straps were sequined, about three inches thick, and made an X on her back. The rest of her back was exposed. The rest of the skirt was plain black and came about 3 inches above her knee but when she spun it flowed out around her. Her heels were black and about four inches tall. She had curled her hair and put it up in a loose bun with her two signature long pieces, curled and framing her face. The only jewelry Taz wore were diamond stud earrings. Her makeup was natural looking as she was already gorgeous without it. The most noticeable thing was the soft pink on her lips.

Taz looked at everyone else. The boys were in black tuxes and February was in a short purple dress. The top was plain purple and then there was a belt of rhinestones. The skirt was made of thin little purple feathers and ended about 3 inches above her knee. She was wearing plain purple pumps dyed the same color as her dress. She had a necklace and a bracelet on and her hair was wavy. Specs was in a blue one sleeve dress with what looked like rays of sunshine except they were silver, coming out of the sleeve. Both sides of the dress were pleated and it came about 4 inches above the knee. Her shoes were silver pumps and her hair was natural. Megagirl looked normal except for her armor had been recently polished.

"Let's get going then." Bug said linking arms with February.

Everyone else linked arms with their date and began walking toward the Sky Deck. Taz, who didn't have a date, was in the back of the group. She then swiftly and flawlessly in her heels walked to the front of the group. The rest of the Rangers made a V-formation behind her like birds do when flying in a flock.

They reached the doors to the Sky Deck and Taz pushed them open. Everyone was dancing before dinner was served but they all turned to see who had just walked in. Someone snapped a picture of the crew because Taz was standing at the front with her hands on her hips, Krayonder was holding Specs from behind, Tootsie and Megagirl were still arm and arm, and February had her hands on Bug's shoulders and he had his arms around her waist.

Taz caused to the crowd to part as she walked through them to their table. Her crew followed still in their awesome V- formation. The whole way Taz heard people whisper as she walked past them.

"Who is that girl?"

"Why does she look so familiar?"

"That's Commander Up's crew!"

"Is that Lieutenant Taz?"

"HAHAHA! Lieutenant Taz in a dress? Have you gone insane?"

Finally, they made it to their table and Taz flopped into her chair.

"Taz, you should lead the crew more often. That was the best entrance ever!" February cried.

"That was spectacular." Specs agreed.

They spent about 20 minutes talking and having a good time. Tootsie had told some stories from Farm Planet and Krayonder was in the middle of a hilarious joke (yes, even Taz thought it was funny) when the people who were supposed to be occupying the two empty seats walked up.

"Ok so stop me if you've heard this one. There's a plane going down and there's only one parachute. There's a Rabbi, a priest-"

"And a black guy!" Taz and Specs cry in unison.

"Were you telling a black joke?" Jessica asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well yeah, everyone tells jokes about race." Krayonder said with a shocked look on his face.

"I don't." she replied coldly.

"Isn't she so pure?" Up cooed as he pulled out Jessica's chair for her.

"The purest." Taz responded with a forced smile plastered on her face.

"I'll just tell another joke then." Krayonder said with his teeth clenched. "If you drop a blonde and a brunette from 100 ft, which hits the ground first?"

They all reply with 'I don't know, "except for Jessica who is just sitting there with her arms crossed.

"The brunette, because the blonde has to ask directions on the way down!" Krayonder slapped the table as he laughed at his own joke.

The rest of the table roared with laughter, until Jessica spoke up.

"I'm blonde." She said coldly. The laughter stopped immediately.

"hehehehe… Hey look! Ours foods here!" Bug cried awkwardly.

They all dug in, knowing that it can't possibly be awkward if your mouth is full of food. Taz noticed that Jessica made sure to keep the engagement ring in everyone at the table's sight. Finally, about half way through dinner, Jessica got up to use the restroom.

"I'm sorry about how she has been acting tonight guys. She might be recievin' an award tonight and she's real nervous because it was between her and another Lieutenant. She gets snappy when she's real nervous." Up explained. Taz noticed he was still wearing her hospital bracelet.

When Jessica arrived back at the table, Taz finally noticed what she was wearing. It was a short (I mean SHORT) one sleeved gold sparkly dress. The one sleeve was long and made it to her wrist, but she had it pulled up about half way up her forearm. She was wearing matching gold pumps and her blonde hair was in a sleek pony tail, with not a hair out of place.

She looked gorgeous to say the least.

7777

There was a tapping on the mic and then throat clearing. Everyone on the Deck looked to the stage and saw the Admiral standing there with the microphone in his hand. His top General was standing to his right and his trophy wife was to his left. After listing all of the accomplishments of Starship 15A2 this year, he began giving out awards and recognitions.

"The award for Most Valuable Ranger in Sector C is…" He opened the envelope.

"That's Jessica's sector." Up whispered to Taz.

"Lieutenant Jessica Darling."

"OMiDeadGod, I won!" She clutched her chest as she got out of her chair.

She walked up calmly to get her award, shook hands with the Admiral as his wife put the medal around her neck, and then walked back with the biggest smile on her face. Taz couldn't help but feel happy for her.

More awards were given out and finally they heard the awards for Sector H being given out. Everyone sitting at the table starting grinning like maniacs, except for Bug and Jessica.

"The Most Valuable Ranger from Sector H is… Ranger Bug."

Everyone knew that Bug was a shoe in for the MVR of Sector H.

7777

The awards had been going on for awhile and Taz was starting to lose interest. Finally, she heard him announce the last award and began to clap along with everyone else.

"Hold your applause. This year we have added one more award, the Commander and Lieutenant Award. It is for the Commander and Lieutenant who have showed a great work relationship as well as a great friendship. I know present to you the winners of the Commander and Lieutenant Award of-" He stopped as his wife handed him the envelope. He pushed it away. "I don't need the envelope to know the winner of this one! The winners are Lieutenant Taz and Commander Up."

Again, as Taz walked up, she heard the whispers.

"That can't be her!"  
>"I bet the Commander did something big to get her to come."<p>

"I'll bet that science officer stole all her clothes and put that dress in there."

She also heard the whispers on the way back to her chair.

"That is definitely her!"

"How would you know?"

"She must have heard us, so she flashed me the knife strapped to her thigh under her dress."

7777

The party was in full swing and all the tables had been cleared from the Deck to allow maximum dancing. The engagement had just been announced and Taz needed a drink.

"So how do the sectors work?" She heard someone ask her.

"Are jou an idiota? Jou had to learn dat in like de first week at de Academy." Taz insulted without even turning around.

"I didn't go to the Academy… but I asked February and she didn't know either." Bug said with an air of understanding in his voice.

"Oh! I sorry Bug!" She spun around and saw Bug and February standing there. "Ok so dere is de whole G.L.E.E and den dere are de Starships. We are on Starship 15A2. Each Starship is run by an Admiral, ours is Admiral Hagen. Depending on how many people are on a Starship, dere is a certain number of sectors. We have 23 sectors and each sector is run by a General. Den, don't ask me how dey assign everything, but dey assign different crews to different sectors. We are in Sector H and our General is General Wilson. De next level is Commander and dat is what Up is. When jou are a commander jou have jour own crew and den it is Lieutenant, which is what I am. Den it goes Private, Ensign/Ranger, solider, rookie, and den trainee. But back to de sectors, if someone in our crew became sick or injured and our crew had to go on a rescue mission, we would borrow whatever rank of solider we needed from another crew in our sector."

"Oh! I get it now! Thank you so much, can you answer one more question then?" Bug asked.

"Sure."

"What's the difference between a-"

"Hold to dat thought." Taz said as she walked onto the dance floor.

She watched as Up was struggling to teach Jessica the steps to a dance. He spotted Taz and motioned her over. Reluctantly, she made her way over.

"Jessica, watch Taz." He instructed. He put his arm around her waist and Taz put her hand on his shoulder and they waltzed to the song for a minute. Jessica cleared her throat and the two broke apart. Jessica tried again but she still wasn't getting it all the way. The song changed as Taz stepped up to help again. Up winked at Taz and she smiled back.

"Can I have this dance, Taziana?" He whispered

"Why yes jou may, Jason."

"_This is going to be fun."_ She thought as Jessica gave them both weird looks as they back away from each other.

As the intro played, Up bowed to Taz and she curtsied back. She held her hand out and on the first word of _This is War,_ he spun her. He let her go and she did a few turns and spins on her own. As they song gained speed they came together and did a bunch of fast spins and twirls.

Jessica backed away from the two with a look of horror on her face. Her friends swarmed her but she swatted them away. Everyone else backed up to the edges of the deck to give the pair the whole floor. The Admiral looked down from his spot on the stage as his best Commander and Lieutenant showed what they were made of.

Taz and Up made up their own dance as they continued around they deck. Neither was one to follow tradition.

There was much spinning and twirling, as well as Taz doing some ballet moves by herself. Up sometimes picked her up and spun her around or they danced around with her standing on his toes and him doing all the work. At some points they looked like they were in _Beauty and the Beast_, dancing in the ballroom other times they looked like they were in _Tangled_, dancing in the square. Taz's ballet looked like something the professionals choreographed. Once, Up stood in the middle and just spun Taz for about 30 seconds. Another time, she ran and jumped into his arms and he spun her around. They also danced around like they did in _Get Back Up._

The whole time Jessica heard whispers.

"They're so good together."

"They must have spent a ton of time learning how the other one dances."

"He handles her so lovingly."

"_You've got the ring. You've got the ring."_ She thought as she heard these.

Once the song was finished everyone clapped and whooped. It had been a magical performance.

7777

Taz was dancing when the clock struck midnight. She had been dancing the night away and had completely lost track of time. She immediately stopped and glanced at Up. He was having so much fun she didn't want to drag him away from it… but she had to.

"Up!" She called as she fought her way over to him.

She grabbed his arm and he looked down at his Lieutenant.

"Up, it's midnight. We need to video chat Ryder."

"I can't just leave, Jessica will kill me."

"I want to catch him before he goes to bed."

They had moved away from all the dancing people.

"He'll be there in the morning."

"Up, it's a tradition! He's family!" She couldn't see why he didn't understand.

"Well the other part of my family is here. I can talk to him in the morning."

"He's our son!"

With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the Sky Deck. Up couldn't just stand there, so he did what he always did and chased after her.

**OMIDEADGOD! What did I just drop on yall? I wanted to wait for a later chapter to reveal it but I just couldn't wait! I know, I put a lot of information in this chapter. I'm sorry but I'm hoping you will be able to remember some of it. Oh and before I forget Happy 2012 everyone! Hope we all survive it! JK, I don't believe in the apocalypse. Gold Stars to Anna and Music4life, for they pointed out the Glee reference. Gold Stars for whoever points out the Avenue Q reference and the AVPM reference:)**

**Google Translate (for the small thing it put in here): Donde se? Donde se?- Where is it? Where is it?**

**Question Time! Question: Who should know about Ryder on Starship 15A2? Background info on him: Taz's brother Jose and his wife, Veronica, are talking care of him. Ryder knows that Up and Taz are his real parents.**

**Answer choices: Again open ended question. The only person that I require to not know is Jessica, I've got something planned for her.**

**Happy 2012**

**-Kellyxoxoxo **


	11. Chapter 11: Keeping a Secret

Part 2: In This Bright Future You Can't Forget Your Past

Chapter 11: Keeping a Secret

**Author's Note: What's up? I decided to come back sooner than planned. Everyone wanted an explanation and by dead God, ya'll are gonna get it! Also, I've never experienced a hangover, cause I'm only fourteen, so it's all based off what I've seen or read. So yeah, enjoy:)**

**Dedication: This is to Logan the Awesome, who indeed is very awesome. His review to my last chapter made my day… I knew one person was gonna react like that! So he motivated me to write the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Starship on DVD… What that doesn't count? Fine, I don't own Starship.**

It was January 1 and the Rangers were nursing their hangovers. They were all crammed into Spec's room, except for Taz and Up. They had disappeared a few hours ago and the rest of the crew wasn't too worried. Megagirl inserted a disc into the player and music came out of the speakers. It was soothing and didn't make their heads want to explode.

"I know this music! Owww!" Krayonder jumped up and clutched his head.

Everyone just stared at him.

"February, you know it too. Remember at Inspection?"

"Up was listening to it!"

They all turned to look at the screen and there was the younger version of Taz. They listened to her sing for about an hour, it was gorgeous. She stopped abruptly and turned her head.

"_So dat's where my camera went." Jose chuckled._

"_Sorry, I was recording some music, jou know, so jou can listen to all jour favorites on de Starship." She blushed._

He walked in front of the camera and gave his younger sister a hug.

"_I'm glad jou could come home for Christmas." She said into his chest._

"_Me too, though I dink it helps when jour papa happens to be a General." He said putting his chin on her head._

They broke apart and sat down in two chairs in front of the camera. Neither one seemed to notice that it was still on.

"_How's de Academy?"_

"_Bueno. Commander Up is my teacher, but dat doesn't mean I'll be in his crew."_

"_Jou mean _DE Commander Up_?" She was leaning in, eager to hear more._

"_Jeah."_

"_Is he all dat everyone says he is?"_

"_Oh yeah, he's all that and a bag of Flavo Fives!"_

They talked for awhile about the Academy and the upcoming Christmas.

"_Enough about me; what's been going on here since Alejandro and I left?" _

"_Mama has already started making plans for my Quinceañera. My birthday is in May!" _

"_Well, you know mama, jour her only hija and jour her youngest. She isn't ready for jou to grow up."_

"_It's sometimes hard for her, jou know, with papa, jou, and Alejandro gone all at the same time right now. Tia comes over about once a week but den she leaves and mama gets all sad again. I'm not even 15 and I have to remind her to take her medication and eat sometimes!"_

"_And jour Quinceañera will take her mind off us being gone, so stop complaining." He chuckled_

"_I never said I didn't want one, I just dink it's too early to start planning."_

The two heads turned towards the door again and a voice that hadn't been in any videos began to speak.

"_Hola, Taz."_

"_Hola, Alejandro."_

They spoke to each other very differently than Taz and Jose spoke to each other. He stepped into the view of the camera and he looked almost exactly like Jose. Except his hair reached his collar bone and he carried himself in a different way.

"_How's de Academy?"_

"_Fine. How's jour ballet?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Jou know de red light is on?" He pointed to it._

"_And so it is."_

"_I heard my 3 favorite ninos talking up here!" another new voice said cheerily._

"_Mama!" They all whined._

"_We're jou're only ninos." Taz rolled her eyes playfully._

She too stepped into the view of the camera. She was a short woman, not as short as Taz though. She was gorgeous enough to be a model but at the same time, a warm and welcome look.

"_Dinner's ready. I made Jose and Alejandro's favorite: Black Bean Soup!" She said as she whipped her hands on her apron._

"_Mama, dats jour favorite." Jose spoke up._

"_Gotcha! I made frijoles pintos." She laughed as she walked out._

Alejandro followed behind her and Taz and Jose stood up.

"_Don't mind Alejandro, Mama told him about Greg and how often jou go to de baseball field. She glanced behind her when he walked in de kitchen and dought he was me. He's also still a little peeved about Maria." He explained._

"_He's gotta get over himself. I can handle myself."_

"_Jou know dat when papa leaves, he considers himself de man of de house."_

"_Dat's absurd! Jou two are de same age!"_

"_He's older dan me by two minutes. Sounds like a big enough difference to me." Jose replied sarcastically._

He then slung his arm around Taz's shoulder and he turned off the camera.

"Well that was intense." Krayonder said breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey, why don't we start reading those scrapbooks February and Krayonder found?" Specs asked.

She grabbed them from the back of her closet and set them out on her bed. Each one had a different print cover and a big number on the front. Number 1 was cameo print and the picture was of Taz, Jose and Up. Taz was in the middle and the boys were resting their heads on a shoulder each and her hands were on the sides of their faces. Number 2 was zebra print and the picture was of the two boys holding Taz. Number 3 was covered in little toy robots with a picture of them all sharing a milkshake. Number 4 was black and white with a swirl in it and the picture was of five people dressed for Halloween.

"Krayonder, is that you?" Tootsie asked pointing at the picture.

"Yeah man, I knew Up and Taz before I graduated from the Academy. That year we dressed up as people from this old musical called _A Very Potter Musical_ and the sequel _A Very Potter Sequel_. I'm Snape, Taz is Draco Malfoy, Up is Lord Voldemort, Jose is Cedric Diggory, and his wife, Veronica, is Cho Chang. We met up with some people who were dressed as some other characters from the play." Krayonder explained.

"Do you want that one then?" Bug asked.

"Yes!" He replied way too fast. "I mean, yeah sure… it's whatever, man."

They all grabbed a book and there was one left over. They sat for hours looking through the books and showing the rest of the group stuff.

"Hey look they're at the beach! That is a cute bikini... and Up has nice abs." February thought out loud, she had book 6.

"That is the cutest proposal ever! Ohhh and their wedding is even better!" Specs cried. She was looking at book 3.

She pointed to a picture that had 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' spelled out in Red Vines and next to YES there was a pack of them and next to NO there was a single Red Vine.

"First time at the shooting range and of course the target is perfectly hit." Bug said as he held up book 1.

"Who has a graduation in their book?" Specs asked.

Tootsie, February, and Specs all raised their hands.

"I've got book letter 2 and its Jose and that other not-so-nice guy that looks like Jose." Tootsie said.

"Alejandro?" Specs asked and he nodded.

"I've got Krayonder's graduation." February announced.

"This one is Taz's graduation." Specs held up her book.

"The human's Jose and Veronica do not show up as frequently in my book as they do in the previous books." Megagirl said as she flipped through the pages of book 5.

Bug grabbed the book and flipped to the beginning.

"Look here, it shows Taz and Up standing in front of Starship 15A2. They must have been moved from their old ship."

"Krayonder, you haven't said anything in awhile? Are you ok?" Specs gave him a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just drifted off with the memories." He smiled.

They looked through the books late into the night. Everyone put their books on Specs bed and headed to the door.

"We'll look at them again tomorrow, guys! They each cover a full year, so this might take a while." She called after them as they left.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go too… it's late and we've got training tomorrow." He quickly grabbed book 4, gave Spec's a kiss and walked to the door.

"Hey, hey… what are you doing?" She said pulling him back.

"I'm going to by room. I'm sorry if that makes you sad but I have some stuff to do." He started walking away again.

"No, I mean why are you taking the book?"

"Just wanted to look through the old memories again."

"Well you can do that tomorrow with the rest of us."

She grabbed the book and Krayonder resisted. They played tug-of-war for a second before it toppled out of their hands and fell open on the floor. Krayonder bet down to pick it up, but Specs beat him to it. She scooped it up, looked at it for a minute, and then looked up at Krayonder in shock.

"What's going on, Krayonder?" She asked as she pointed to a picture of a very pregnant Taz.

7777

"Well you know how I knew Up and Taz before I graduated? Well Up was my mentor, not on the same level as him and Taz but he saw me struggling and took me under his wing. So I spent some time with them and Jose and his wife and we had a blast. Then one day we went on a mission. It was an easy mission and Up helped convince the board to let some trainees go on it. We achieved the goal and got back in our drop pods to go back to the Starship. When we arrived back Up and Taz weren't there. Apparently, their drop pod had flown off course and onto an uncharted planet nearby."

"Because they were uncharted, it took us a few days to find them. We found them and everything was fine for a few weeks. One day I heard yelling, so I walked in and found Jose yelling at Taz about 'how this could ruin everyone's careers.' I asked what happened and I guess he thought I was someone else because he answered back 'Taz and Up decided that they were gonna die on that planet, so they had sex. But they were rescued and now she's pregnant!' They then noticed it was me and swore me to secrecy.

Veronica was also in on the secret so one day we all got together and called her dad. He said that they would send them all on leave and say that Taz and Up were on a mission and that Jose and Veronica were on leave because she was pregnant. So when Taz started showing, they all went on leave. I went to visit a few times and then she had a baby boy named Ryder. They all returned to the Starship and we acted like nothing had happened. When Ryder could drink from a bottle, Taz and Up were sent to 15A2 and then, by pure coincidence, I was placed on the same Starship." Krayonder finished.

Specs was sitting on her bed with a blank expression on her face.

"So that's why I have to leave when they have video chats." She said slowly getting her speech back.

Krayonder nodded his head.

"And that's where they went on Christmas Eve." She fit the pieces together.

"There are also a few videos of them together but Ryder either can't talk yet or they are in public and he calls them his aunt and uncle." Krayonder chimed in.

"Why didn't they get married? Or at least dating?" She asked.

"Up offered to marry her and then they could raise the child on their own, but Taz refused saying that it would fall apart very quickly, because she had seen the happen with Alejandro and Maria. She didn't want him to love her out of pity or regret, so they agreed to just let things fall into place."

Krayonder pulled Specs over to the bed and grabbed her hands.

"Babe, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody about this. It's the best kept secret in the galaxy and Taz would personally execute me if anyone found out."

Specs didn't speak for a minute, she just looked at her hands. The minute turned into a few minutes and Krayonder couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her head up and looked into her eyes.

The brown met the hazel and it was almost as if a connection passed between the two.

"I promise."

**Now Specs knows! YAY! Not the best chapter but 100 percent necessary:) As you can tell, the authors note at the beginning was written about a day after the 10****th**** chapter went up. I actually wrote about 98 percent of the story that day but had to stop because it was getting late and I had school the next day. It would have been done sooner, but I have golf, school, and I'm in a play. My best friend actually asked his girlfriend to prom with RedVines like Jose asked Veronica and I thought that was the cutest thing! **

**Gold Stars to anyone who catches the Starship reference;) No one mentioned last weeks references in their reviews, but I can understand why because of the bomb I dropped. The Avenue Q reference was the black joke that Jessica was so prude about and the AVPM reference was when Jessica won her award. Not the award she won but the way she reacted.**

**QUESTION! What happened between Alejandro and Maria?  
>Answer Choices: Open ended… just no pregnancy. I already did one with Taz and I don't want this to turn into the Secret Life of the American Teenager.<strong>

**Till next time my pretties…**

**Kellyxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Elvis People

Part 2: In This Bright Future You Can't Forget Your Past

Chapter 12: Elvis People

**Author's Note: I'm back after what feels like a long time. It actually wasn't that long because I updated like two weeks ago, but I haven't really written since January 2. I've been in a play, I've been "trying" to golf (I've been unsuccessful in getting to practice before the sun goes down) and I've had school. Obviously, I've had a lot on my plate but now I don't!**

**Dedication: This is to 23blackgem, who I have been messaging a bit in the past two weeks. Remember: If you have something you want to say but don't want to put it in a review, you can message me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starship! Or any of the three Harry Potter plays! Yeah that's right, they're making A Very Potter Threequel:)**

The reason Taz was always so short with February was not simply because she didn't like the girl, no, she reminded her of Ryder. Her name was the main trigger for Taz, for his birthday was in February.

February 6th to be exact. February 6th also happened to be today's date.

That's why Taz was running down the halls of Starship 15A2; she was late to Ryder's birthday video chat. She rounded the corner and didn't see Up. She thought it was weird because he was always there before her, so she ran into the room and found Specs setting up the chat.

Specs jumped when the small lieutenant walked in. She then began to fumble up all her work, so Taz went up real close to the girl.

"I know." She said in an almost whisper.

Specs almost jumped out of her skin when this was said and started to stutter to get an answer out.

"Krayonder told us. He felt bad for letting such a big secret out." Taz paused for a minute. "You picked a good guy, don't let him get away."

They stood in silence for a minute; each one reflecting on Taz's words. There was a knock on the door that brought them both out of their daze. Specs shoved two cords together that caused a spark and Taz ran over to the door. Before she opened the door she heard Up talking to someone.

"I'll be back later tonight." Up said and then Taz heard a kiss, so she opened the door.

There was Up and Jessica in mid-kiss. They both turned their heads and Jessica's eyes widened when she saw who Up was going to be spending all day with. Taz shut the door quickly and leaned against it. She and Specs looked at each other and burst out laughing.

A minute later there was another knock and Taz opened the door as Specs started typing rapidly on the keyboard. Taz watched as Jessica leaned in for one more kiss and Up, completely oblivious to her, said goodbye and closed the door in her face.

"Well you two probably know how to work this thing, so I'll just get out of your way." Specs announced.

She quietly walked to the back of the room and watched as they pulled up the chat and watched as the pair's eyes lit up at seeing their little boy on the screen. Not wanting to intrude, the techie left to find her own beloved.

7777

"Hey buddy," Up said to the screen. "Happy birthday!"

Jose and Veronica, a gorgeous brunette who looked like 21st century movie star, Salma Hayek, were on the screen. Up and Taz weren't looking at them though, they were looking at the person on Veronica's lap, Ryder Dylan Up. He was a cute little toddler and right now he was the spitting image of Taz. They had the same face shape and he had slightly curly brown hair. The only thing that showed he was Up's kid was their matching eyes.

Taz had been so happy when he was born and Ryder had his father's gorgeous blue eyes. It had caused some questions on the starship because both of his "parents" have brown eyes, but they had simply said it was a recessive trait on Veronica's side of the family. Ryder was also beginning to show signs of looking like Up and this worried Jose.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He cried.

"Ohhh, bebe! Jou're getting so big!" Taz held her hand up to the screen and Ryder did the same.

Up loved this time he got to spend with his family. Taz was a much sweeter person when she was with Ryder and it reminded him of the times the time they spent together before he met Jessica.

7777

Specs silently slipped out of the chat room and turned to close the door as quietly as she possibly could. She spun around only to come face to face with the one and only, Jessica Darling.

"Hello, Jessica." Specs said politely, trying to squeeze by the blonde.

"Ummm, I was just wondering if, you know, you could show me how to set up a video chat? I just wanted to update my mom on the wedding plans." She smiled sweetly.

"Sure. Why don't we just go to my room and I'll show you."

"Isn't this a chat room? Why don't we just use this one? Last time I checked, there was more than one screen in a room." Her smile became sicklier.

"Uhhh… welllllll… ummmm..." Specs stuttered to find an excuse. Jessica was backing her into the door and Specs ran into the keycard swipe. "Ileftthekeyinthere!"

"What?" Jessica slammed her hands into the wall next to Specs' head.

"I gave the card to get in to Up. In case they needed to use the restroom or get food, so they could get back in." Specs ducked under Jessica's arms to get away from the crazy girl.

"Just knock."

"You're not getting in that room, Jessica!" Specs yelled with a force that neither woman knew she had.

She turned down the hall and stalked away from Jessica.

7777

Specs ran to Krayonder in the mess hall, telling him the whole story and asking him to help keep an eye on her.

"Are we sure we want this girl to be Up's future wife?" Krayonder asked.

"I really don't know, but she makes Up happy so we're gonna live with it for right now." Specs replied.

"Live with what?" Bug asked as he walked up to the table.

"Yeah, what are we gonna live with?" February asked as she, Tootsie and Megagirl came over.

Specs gave them the scoop and they all agreed to help. They even took it as far as creating a code to alert each other of her location.

"Ok team, on the count of three we break." Krayonder said putting his hand in the middle of the table.

"One." Specs added her hand.

"Two." Megagirl and Tootsie added their hands.

"Three." February and Bug put their hands on top of the rest.

"We're here to get the job done!" They yelled and threw their hands in the air.

7777

Specs stared at her computer screen waiting for Jessica to appear again. They had been stopping her all morning. They knew she would never get in, even without the crew stopping her. She had been intercepted each time but this girl was very persistent.

"Glitter Gal, come in. This is Ginger ale calling in to report movement in target area."

"Copy that, Specs- sorry! Copy that, Ginger ale. Paging Toaster right now." February reported into her communication device. She turned away from her mirror and to Megagirl. "Toaster, sound a yellow alert there has been movement spotted in target area."

Megagirl felt someone pull on her arm.

"Toaster, I just got your alert sweetie. Now what do I do now?"

"I'll take it from here, Hay Dater." Bug picked up his communicator and paged Krayonder. "Snape, come in! This is Egg Planter, I'll assume that you received the yellow alert?"

"I checked target area and movement has been made. Miss Perfection is trying to gain access again. This is the last time guys, get her away from that room and I know something that will keep her distracted for hours." Krayonder replied as he watched the hall from his spot in the vents.

"Everyone to their stations! Move out!" Bug yelled at everyone in February's room.

Everyone zipped up their disguises and walked out of the room. February made her way down the hall as a cleaning lady, Bug was a garbage man, Megagirl was a mess hall worker, and Tootsie was commanding officer.

They had deduced that these four people could stop Jessica in any disguise.

"This is Ginger ale calling everyone. Miss Perfection is a cleaning lady. I repeat, Miss Perfection is a cleaning lady."

February grabbed a laundry cart and everyone piled in. She wheeled it to the designated hallway and began knocking on all the doors, knowing that they were empty, to see if anyone needed her services. She walked past Jessica who was a few doors away from the room Taz and Up were in.

Three pairs of arms shot out of the cart and pulled the blonde lieutenant in. February ran down as fast as she could as Jessica was bound and gagged. They ran to her room and Megagirl cracked her room code. They brought her in, gently set her on the bed, and pulled off the blindfold and gag.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jessica called as the crew filed out.

They walked to Specs room to find her and Krayonder and report the success of the mission.

"How is that going to stop her?" Bug asked as he pulled of his disguise.

"Just wait a bit and you'll see." Krayonder said with a grin. "Now, I've got a movie we should watch to kill time."

7777

Jessica stormed down the hall, having finally gotten free of the restraints. She banged on Tootsie's door.

"OPEN UP!" Jessica shouted.

She yelled for about a minute and proceeded to storm off towards Specs room. She had been to almost everyone of Up's crew members rooms to get some answers but no one seemed to be in their room.

"OPEN UP!" Jessica shouted again as she slammed her hand on Specs' door. "Someone better give me some answers!"

"Can I help you?" Specs asked as she calmly opened the door.

Jessica pushed past Specs to see the same six people she had been looking for lounging around the room.

"Oh hey, Jessica! Your just in time, we're gonna watch a movie. It took us forever to find the disk, so it hasn't even started yet." Krayonder announced.

"Why would I want to watch a movie with the exact same people who bound and gagged me?"

"Ok, you caught us," Jessica put on a triumphant smile. "It's really a play but it was filmed."

"You really think that this is going to make me forgive you?" She really couldn't believe them sometimes.

"It will take your mind off Up."

"Whatever… what are we watching?"

"Elvis People!" Krayonder cried in glee.

"Who's that?" Tootsie asked.

"It sounds like a disease." Specs cringed. "We are not watching a horror movie, Krayonder!"

"This _Elvis_ was born Elvis Aaron Presley, but simply went by Elvis in later years. He was a known as the King of Rock and Roll…" Everyone listened as Megagirl explained who this mysterious man was.

"How did you get this?" Bug asked as he looked at the disk.

"A few years before I graduated, they required every sector to perform a play to create unity. Well Up received a few extra copies to send home so he just gave them to me." Krayonder answered.

"Up is in this?" Jessica asked, her face perked up at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, in the second scene, but that's it. They had an unusually large sector so they needed a play with a large cast and this play is an ensemble… meaning that there isn't on main character every scene tells a different story."

They put the disk in and watched the first scene. It was about a girl who loved Elvis but her parents didn't. They get so angry and throw her record player out the window after she starts listening to _Jailhouse Rock_ and won't turn it off.

"Is Elvis going to be in this?" February asked.

"No, but there is an impersonator. The story is about the _people_ that were in love with _Elvis_ and how he affected their lives. Hence the name, _Elvis People_." Krayonder explained. "This Up's scene!"

Up ran onto the stage laughing and smiling. He was dressed in slacks, penny loafers, and a sweater vest. His hair was slicked back and it was still blonde. He was followed by a girl with her hair curled and pinned away from her face. She was wearing a long skirt, penny loafers, and a sweater vest. Up ran and fell to the ground to examine what he had in his hands.

"_What'd jou get, What'd jou get!" She asked as she walked over to him._

"Why does that accent sound so familiar?" Specs asked.

"Did I not mention Taz was in this too? Well that's her." Krayonder said with a look of false innocence.

"_How you know I got anything!" He turned away from her._

"_I saw jou grabbin' at him!" She kept trying to see what was in his hands._

"_How could you see anything in riot?"_

"_Cause I saw jour arm shoot out- it was de only boy arm in dat pack of females!"_

"_Those girls were crazy, boy- they about ripped me apart." He grabbed the bottom of her skirt and ruffled it._

"_Jou were acting as crazy as any of dem- I saw jou shovin' dose girls aside." Taz bent down next to him and pushed his shoulder._

"_It was all for you, Marsha. You don't think I'd be tryin' to rip clothes off Elvis Presley for myself, do you?" He turned back to her and gave her a look of disbelief._

"_So, what'd jou get!" _

Up held his closed fist out in front of Taz, teasing her.

"_Well now… what do you think?"_

"_I don't dink it's his underwear." She answered playing along._

"_I wouldn't rip his underwear off and hold it in my hand like this!" He said with shock written across his face and waving the closed hand around._

"_I'm just kidding." She said with a giggle._

"_Guess serious!" Up was done with the little game._

"_A thread from his shirt." She guessed._

"_Better than that-"_

"_I don't wanna guess- show me, please…" She cut him off and then went all sweet._

He slowly opened his hands.

"_Oh my God…" All of the breath whooshed out as she says it. _

Taz grabs it out of hands and runs away from Up.

"_A whole… beautiful… Elvis… button!" She squeals._

"_Hey, be careful with that!" He gets up and tries to grab it from her._

"_Dis is really his, isn't it?" She turns her back to him._

"_Of course."_

"_I mean, jou didn't just rip it off somebody else's shirt." She spun back around to face him._

"_No- He was surprised as hell when I popped it off-" He chuckled as he looked at the button._

"_Well, sure- a guy popping his button off-" Realizing what she was saying, Taz quickly added. "I'm sure he was surprised."_

"_Yeah."_

They stand there a minute and stare at the button.

"_It's beautiful. And it's really his." She holds it up to the light._

Up looks at her and snatches the button back.

"_And it's really mine."_

"_What?" Confusion written across her face._

"_Oh, you can look at it whenever you want. But after all I'm the one who got it."_

"_Jou got it for me." Now there was hurt on her face._

"_But this things valuable. You know how much I could get for this if I sold it?" He walked to the front of the stage._

"_Vick!" She called at him._

"_How bad you want it?" He got a small grin on his face._

"_Jou know how bad." She crossed her arms._

"_So what are you willing to give me for it?"_

There was a moment of quiet as Taz decided what she wanted to do. Finally, she walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Up wrapped his arms around her waist and dips her slightly.

Up until now, the crowd had been pretty good at reacting, but now they were in frenzy. They cat called, whistled, and whooped. Even the crew was shocked, except for Krayonder, this was all part of the plan.

After a while, they separate and Taz smiles and holds out her hand expecting the button.

"_Well that's a nice down payment…" He walks to the other side of her and Taz's face falls. "But not the whole cost."_

"_What does dat mean?" She turns to look at him._

"_Guess." He replies with a sparkle in his eyes._

"_I don't dink jou want me to guess. Because what I'm guessin' jou better not be dinkin'."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Vick Vickersham! Are jou seriously saying… no, jou tell me what jou're seriously saying." She turned away and crossed her arms._

Up walked over and snaked his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and dangling the button in front of her.

"_If you want this… genuine, authentic, beautiful, private, and perfectly round Elvis button…" He kissed her cheek. He started to run his hand down her leg but she pulled it away. "Then to get it, we have to genuinely, authentically consummate our relationship."_

Taz was still holding his hand, so she bent his fingers back.

"_Jou're a fiend, dat's what jou are, Vick Vickersham!" She walked away from him._

"_We've been going together a year and three months, Marsha! Just think of it like a… symbol of our love… like a ring or something to cement our relationship." He walked over to her holding out the button._

"_Sex is like a ring?"_

"_No, the button is like a ring!"_

"_How is a button like a ring!"_

Up walked in front of her to the other side of the stage, his back to her. He looked at the button and then spun back around.

"_A year and three months, Marsha! Don and Patty have done it! Jill and Arnie have done it!"_

"_Cows and pigs do it too but dat doesn't mean we have to!"_

"_Fine! We don't have to! That's just fine!" _

Taz smiles as she thinks she has won and Up sits on the floor with his new button.

"_I think I'll get a glass case for this. With a big, think padlock on it. I can put it right under my bowling trophy." He squealed with excitement._

Taz looks at him and chuckles before slowly walking over to him.

"_Can I just… see it again… just for a minute?"_

Up turned to look at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"_You'll never give it back." He said as he shakes his head._

"_Yes I will. I wouldn't trick jou." She walks over and wraps her arms around his shoulders._

"_Just for a minute." He holds out the button and she grabs it._

"_Elvis… Presley's… button…"_

"_Now give it back."_

They wrestle for a minute, Taz finally winning by elbowing him in the gut.

"_All right." She pauses, again, deciding what to do. "Where will we do it?"_

"_What?" Up looks at her._

"_Jou have a place?"_

"_You mean…? Oh."_

"_I'm not doin' it in no car."_

"_We can go to my uncle's river cabin." He finally suggests._

"_Okay."_

They both pause and look at each other, then the button, and back to each other.

"_You mean it? Really? For this button, you'd…"_

"_No, not just for dat- what do jou dink of me? I know it's probably time, but… jou know, Don was after Patty to do it for months. Arnie was after Jill to do it for months. I always bragged on jou, because jou didn't put any pressure on me or anything. It just didn't seem like it was so… necessary for jou." _

Up was looking down at his feet, guilty. He looked up at her.

"_Well, it's just… time, that's all._

They both look at the button in Taz's hand. She holds it up and chuckles.

"_Just dink. Elvis Presley wore dis. He took it in his hands and buttoned it. Elvis' fingers touched dis button, just like I'm touching it. It's like my very fingers are touching his very fingers. Fingerprints stay on someding, right?...and what are fingerprints?... they're part of somebody else's body left behind on someding. So my fingerprints are mixing with Elvis' fingerprints right now. Right now."_

"_Well don't smudge it all up." He reached out to get the button back but Taz pulled away._

"_Why not? It's mine._

"_Marsha. It's not right what I asked you. You're not ready to… do it yet." He grabbed her hand and they gazed into each other's eyes. "It's not something we should bargain over. I don't want us to do it until you really want to."_

Up reached for the button in her other hand, but Taz threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"_Oh Vick. Jou are so wonderful. I know dat's the real jou." She pulled out of the hug and looks up at him. "Did anyone else get a button?"_

"_It was pretty crazy… I don't think so."_

"_So he's probably saying right now… 'dang it! Dat was my favorite button!'" She giggles. "Dis is the best present jou ever got me."_

"_But it's really mine. I'll let you see it anytime."_

"_What are jou sayin'?"_

"_Well, I mean I'm the one that got it…" He scratched the back of his neck._

"_I said I'd sleep with jou."_

"_Look… every time we go on a date I'll bring it- how about that?"_

"_What do jou want with Elvis Presley's button?"_

"_Because it's just… Elvis Presley's button."_

Taz looked at the ground, then back at Up, then back at the ground. She dropped to the ground.

"_We can do it right here."_

"_What?" Up looked around to make sure no one was seeing this._

"_Jou pledge me dis button and we can do it right here, right now." She announced with a smug look of triumph._

"_I won't let you do this." He tried to pick her up, but she scooted away._

"_It's not about lettin' me do dis."_

"_I just don't think its right that-"_

"_Jou were a tiger going after Elvis, jou know dat?" She cut him off._

"_What?"_

"_Jou were pushin' girls outa de way, practically knockin' 'em down, jou were somedin', boy…" She had a gleam of pride in her eyes._

"_Well, yeah, but… I had to…"_

"_It also looked kinda weird, jou know- all these girls a-screamin' and grabbin' him, and dere jou were… de only boy…" Her gaze became more distant and she looked out into the audience._

"_I was doin' that for you!" _

"_Den why aren't jou givin' me de button!" She turned to look at him, snapped out of her distant gaze._

"_Because I just… after I got it and all… I mean… I like Elvis too!" He stuttered to find an answer._

"_Jeah, I know you like Elvis, lotsa guys like Elvis…"_

"_What are you tryin' to say?"_

Taz got off the floor.

"…_but at dat moment, when jou were screamin' and clawin' at him-"_

"_I-I-I wasn't screamin'!" He begged._

Up reached for Taz's hands but she pushed him away.

"_-It looked like jou really liked Elvis."_

Both of them become very still and just stared at each other.

"_What… are… you… sayin'?" _

"_Jou know what I'm sayin'."_

Taz stared at Up as he digested what she was saying.

"_You think I'm a faggot!"_

"_Are jou?"_

Up starts walking away backwards with his hands up in surrender.

"_I can't believe you…"_

He turned away from her and Taz began taunting him.

"_All de girls wondered why jou weren't more aggressive! I just dought jou were being a gentleman!"_

"_You slut!"_

"_So dat's what it is!" She ran over to him._

Up spun around and blew up.

"_No! That's not what it is! I wanna be Elvis! I don't wanna…! I want to BE HIM!"_

"_But I saw jou Vick! Grabbin' at Elvis! I saw jou! Jou know-"_

Up grabbed the button from Taz's hands. He looked at her, shook his head, kissed the button and threw it. Taz walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders but he shrugs them off. He turns around and she sees he's crying and the hurt comes to her face.

"_Now what?"_

Up turns and runs from her. She chases after him yelling:

"_Vick! Vick! Who are we now?"_

The lights faded and the scene was over.

"How was that supposed to make me feel better!" Jessica cried.

"We never said it would make you feel better, only that it would take your mind off Up." Krayonder replied from his spot on the bed.

"Well it didn't do that either!"

7777

"You remember that ridiculous play we had to perform to 'promote sectional unity'?" Up asked Taz.

They were sitting on Up's bed eating takeout from the Sky Deck, part of their Ryder birthday tradition.

"Promote sectional unity my ass! Dere was a reward for de best performance!" Taz replied as she picked at her Chinese.

"And as I recall, you didn't have a problem when we won the award." Up smirked as he picked up some pizza.

"I never said I didn't like de award! I just didn't dink it promoted sectional unity…" She trailed off.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

"Taz, would it be ok with you if Ryder was the ring bearer in my wedding?" Up asked, afraid of her reaction.

"I'm sure he would like dat." She responded after a minute.

Up wrapped her in a big hug.

"Will you be my best ma- woman?" He asked while he continued hugging her.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do it."

**TAA-DAA! Chapter 12 complete! I know not that great, kind of fluff and I had that really long scene in there. That scene was the reason I couldn't write, so I hope ya'll enjoyed it. That is also what my profile picture on here is now… the kiss;) One of the reasons I put it in there was to finally get out of my system, I've been really sad ever since it ended because I had such a good experience with it. Sorry for the lack of Ryder, I know its his birthday it should be about him… but yeah. Gold Star to 37KMV who found the Glee reference! The Starship reference was the bag of Flavo Fives part. Who liked the code names?**

**Question: I don't really have one, so I'm open to anything you guys want to say or suggest! Do you want to see more from the scrapbooks or more of the Up/Jessica relationship?**

**Peace out, home skillets! (I can't believe I just wrote that… on the internet… where it will mock me forever…)**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Awkward

Part 2: In This Bright Future You Can't Forget Your Past

Chapter 13: Awkward

**Author's Note: Happy late Valentine's Day! JK… Valentine's Day is just an excuse for people to eat boat loads of chocolate and not get judged. You wanna know what I did for Valentine's Day? Of course you don't, which is why I'm going to tell you! I stayed home and watched Harry Potter all day (I have all eight movies) while eating ice cream in my pjs. Again just kidding! That was the plan but my mom made me go to school:( Anyways this is the last chapter of part 2… so some shit is going to go down of course! **

**Dedication: The Already on Mars (formerly known as In an Amethyst Flash) who is incredible! She helps me when I have to make decisions for the story and life, she's just great! She recently finished her story Prompts of Tup (which is awesome so check it out) and is having trouble coming up with something new. So if anyone has a prompt suggestion… message her!**

**Disclaimer: I write a letter to Santa every Christmas and ask for a StarKid. But I think my letters are getting lost in the mail because Lauren or Walker have yet to appear in my stocking:( Don't know how this proves I don't own Starship… but I don't… sadly…**

**P.S. Remember that only Taz, Up, Jose, Veronica, Taz's dad, Krayonder, and Specs know whose Ryder's real parents are. Not even Veronica's mother knows that her daughter doesn't really have a kid.**

Today had been great for Jessica… and it was only 9 o'clock! She had woken up and looked at her calendar. There was no training today which meant she didn't have to wear her uniform. It was early March, so in spite of spring she put on crop jeans and a light blue, short sleeve blouse. Then at breakfast that little Taz wasn't there and Up had walked her back to his room. They were going to spend the day together on the Sky Deck.

"Well I'm going to get some stuff and then we can head to the Sky Deck." Up said turning to his keypad and Jessica noticed that his pass code was seven letters. Her name has seven letters in it.

"Hey Up, I was thinking that since we're getting married that maybe… we should… move in together." She said hesitantly.

He spun around as the door opened and looked at Jessica with a surprised look.

"Is that a yes?" She bit her lip.

"Jessica…" He took her by the hands and led her into his room. He sat her on the couch and started again. "Jessica, I'm a traditional man. This is going to sound silly because I know it will never happen but what if we call off the wedding? Then you'll have to move out and it'll be all awkward."

Jessica had been looking around Up's room. He had recently been given a new one because all the commander's rooms had been upgraded. It looked a like a hotel suite. There was a coat closet in the hall when you first walked in and then it opened up into a living room and a small kitchen. To the right were double doors that Jessica assumed was the bedroom and directly across from those doors was another pair of double doors. These doors had windows though so she could see that it was study.

"_That will be perfect for when we have a beautiful little baby." _Jessica thought.

"Jessica, are you listening?" He brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah… well I'll let you think a little bit more about our living situation. In the mean time could I have a tour?"

The suite was even better than she imagined. In the study there was a full bathroom which made it even more convenient to make it the baby room. She looked at the books in the full wall bookcase in the living room.

"Up, I didn't know you liked to read so much."

"I don't… well not this much." He gestured to the all the books. "Most of these are Taz's. She didn't have enough space in her room."

She left the books immediately and began to look at the pictures. There were ones of the whole crew goofing off. One was a series of pictures in one frame of them trying to make a human/bug/robot pyramid and them all falling to the ground in a heap. There were also pictures of Up and Taz, so she decided not to look at any more pictures.

"Do you want to show me what's behind those doors?" She asked seductively, pointing towards to the double doors with no windows.

"Oh that's just my bedroom nothing special in there." Up replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well if it's nothing special, you wouldn't mind if I looked at it." She went over and pushed the sliding doors away from each other.

Up walked in after her and watched as she looked at the 5 pictures he always had on his dresser. He watched as she smiled at her picture. He quickly scanned the room and ran over to pick up the pair of hot pink panties, cheetah print bra, shorts, a hot pink short sleeved shirt, and a long, flowing, white vest off the floor.

"I'm gonna use the restroom quickly. When you're done in here, you can get something from the kitchen if you want." Up called over his shoulder as he ran into the bathroom.

He closed the door and turned around to have his eyes come in contact with the person he was looking for. There was only one problem…

"What de Fu-! Get out!" Taz almost yelled as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Up squeezed his eyes shut.

"Keep your voice down! Jessica's out there and I don't think she would like it if she found out you were using my shower. Oh and I brought you your clothes." He said holding up the stuff in his hand, his eyes still closed.

"Well, gracias for dat. Also gracias for letting me use jour shower while my water is turned off." Taz said softly as she grabbed her clothes from him.

"Anytime." He replied as he walked backwards towards to the door, eyes still closed.

7777

Up managed to get Jessica out of his room and onto the Sky Deck. They were enjoying a very pleasant lunch outside of their favorite restaurant when Jessica caught a whiff of something familiar. It smelled like Up's cologne. Jessica looked up quickly but the person the smell belonged to had already walked by. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing shorts, a hot pink shirt, and a long, white, flowy vest.

7777

The rest of the crew spent their day off cooped up in Specs room, watching more videos. February had wanted to see Taz when she was in the Academy to see exactly when she lost her sense of style, so that was what they were doing.

They had watched a Jose, Taz, and Up go camping, go to the beach, go to a lake, spar, get drunk, and celebrate birthdays. They had watched Jose propose to Veronica and their whole wedding. While they watched everything, they were flipping through the scrapbooks trying to find the pictures that matched what was on the screen.

"Do ya'll wanna watch this one?" Tootsie asked picking up a disk.

"Any reason you wanna watch that one, Tootsie?" Bug asked/

"NAA! But it sure is shiney!" Tootsie replied with a stupid grin on his face.

He moved the disc and light began to dance on the ceiling. This caused Tootsie and February to become distracted.

"Tootsie, what's the date on the disc?" Krayonder asked, interrupting February from trying to pounce on the light.

"Uhhhhh…. Maaaarrrrccchhh-" He tried to sound it out.

"Ok, March." Krayonder put in, trying to get the date out faster.

"threeteen-"

"threeteen? You mean thirteen?"

"This is about a year old." Bug announced, before he could get the year out, as he looked over Tootsie's shoulder.

"_Auntie Taz?" A little boy about 3 years old appeared on the screen._

He was sitting on the floor surrounded by pots and pans all turned upside down. He had a wooden spoon in each hand and a pot with a long handle turned sideways (like Krayonder wears his hats) on his head.

"_Si?" Taz's voice could be heard off screen._

"_Can you show me?" He didn't have the same accent as Taz, he didn't have an accent at all._

"_Sure. Can I teach jou Spanish while we play?" Her feet came into the frame._

"_Si." He responded with smile._

Taz sat down behind the boy and pulled him onto her lap.

"_Say de numbers up to 20 in Spanish and den we can start."_

"_uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…"_ _He struggled on a few but Taz always helped him._

"_Muy bien, Ryder. Now we will give each pot a number." _

They gave the eleven pots numbers and then Taz told Ryder a number in Spanish and he would hit that pot.

"_What is that horrible song?" Up's voice came from off camera._

"_Am I bad?" Ryder's little soul looked crush._

Up bent down next to Taz and Ryder.

"_No, your aunt is just a horrible conductor." He chuckled and Ryder giggled too._

"_Jou dink jou can do better?" Taz challenged._

"_I know I can do better." Up teased._

They switched spots. Up sat on the floor with Ryder in his lap and Taz sat outside the circle of pots and watched.

"_We are going to honor your aunt's wishes and continue this in Spanish."_

"_But you don't know Spanish, Uncle Up."_

Taz stuck her tongue out at Up.

"_Real mature. Nice way to set an example for your nephew." He teased again. "And yes, I know Spanish… well at least enough to teach you a good song."_

Up actually did teach Ryder some good songs and Up and Taz teased each other the whole time.

"_Jou are such a pain in the a-" Taz stopped herself before finishing the curse._

"_Is this how you act around all children? Teaching them to curse like a ranger?" A stuffy sounding lady's voice came from off screen._

"_No ma'am. I got caught up in de moment… it won't happen again."_

"_Well I certainly hope not." She the said the next part quietly but still loud enough for Taz and Up to hear her. "You know I don't even understand why Veronica and Jose wanted you two to babysit. I mean I would have been perfectly fine watching my grandson by myself. Or at least they could have hired someone who didn't have the mouth of a Ranger."_

"_I'm not hired help. I came to see my s- nephew for de weekend. Veronica, jour daughter, invited Up and I to stay de weekend. And as I do recall jou showed up for a 'surprise' visit!" Taz wasn't yelling. She didn't even look mad, but her tone said that she wasn't backing down from this one._

"_Taz, why don't we go out for frozen yogurt?" Up suggested as he cradled Ryder._

"_Oh that's great and I'll watch Ryder." The voice with no face squawked._

"_Nope, that 'we' included Ryder." Up said as he picked the camera up and turned it off._

"Why do a lot of these start off happy but then end in drama?" Specs asked.

"This one looks happy. The celebration of one's day of birth is usually a joyous event for you hu-mans, is it not?" Megagirl held up the disc.

"Yes, but how do you know that has a birthday on it?" Krayonder asked.

"Taz's birthday is May 7th. That is the date on the disc."

Krayonder didn't have a response to that. Megagirl put the disc in and they watched as Jose directed the camera around the party.

It was a large party. There were probably over 100 people there. He stopped in front of a girl in beautiful blue ball gown. Her hair was all the way down her back and loosely curled. She turned and hugged him.

"That's Taz." Krayonder said. He didn't know all the details about the party but he did know it wasn't the happy ending they were looking for.

They watched her dance with Greg. They watched her talk to Alejandro and Jose. They watched as her dad introduced to Commander Up. She was then called to the dance floor for her to have her father-daughter dance. They danced for a song and a half and then instead of the planned Greg cutting in, it was Up who cut in. Jose got Greg's reaction to this and it was not a happy one. Up and Taz seemed to dance in a similar fashion to the way they danced at the Ranger Ball, not planned but they could predict the others moves.

The Rangers watched as the drop pods landed on the garden wall and the robots poured out. Jose dropped the camera and the crew watched the battle unfold. They watched/heard almost everyone Taz knew die. They wanted to look away but they couldn't; they wanted to know the survivors. They watched until the camera died and the screen went black.

About a minute later it whirred back to life with Jose announcing that it still worked before promptly turning it off again.

"Guys, I don't want to watch these anymore or look through the books anymore." Specs announced, breaking the silence. "I feel like this last video was way too personal for us to have seen. Taz and Up didn't even show us these! We took them and copied them! We technically don't even have the right to watch them!"

Krayonder slowly got up and grabbed a bag. Everyone grabbed a handful of discs and put them in there. The books went too. They carried the bag to the garbage disposal and dropped it in.

7777

Jessica woke up not in as a quite a good mood as yesterday, but it was good all the same. Today was Saturday which meant no training. They almost never had training on Saturdays. She quicly got changed and ran to Up's room.

"So did you think about moving in together?" She asked as soon as he opened the door.

She squeezed by him to get into the suite. She began walking towards the living room.

"Yes, and my position remains the same. I really don't think that moving in together is a good idea." Up said as he followed her to the couch.

Jessica just looked at him for a moment before pouncing on him. Up knew the kiss was needy and desperate but if this is what it took to get her to forget about moving in, he would take it. She got up and walked over to the bedroom, motioning for him to follow.

"Jessica, you know this is another reason why I don't want us to move in together."

"I just wanted to make out on the bed, silly. I respect your wishes to wait until after the wedding." Jessica replied in an almost sickly sweet way.

So Up followed her in and they began to make out.

"Whose bag is that?" She stopped suddenly and pointed at the bag that had been bothering her since she walked in the room.

"Oh uh… mine. They are planning on sending me on another mission soon, so I decided to start packing." He smoothly recovered.

They continued where they had left off. It still wasn't passionate but if this is what it took for Up to let her move in, then so be it.

"Hey Up, do jou have any- OMIDEADGOD!" Taz cried from her spot in the doorway of the bathroom.

Jessica and Up sprung apart.

"Taz, it's not what it looks like!"

"So you let her move in, but not me!"

"Lo siento, Up! I'll just find it later!" Taz took her towel-clad body back into the bathroom.

"Jessica, her water is turned off. She doesn't live here." Up said walking back into the living room.

"How could I be so blind? That bag was hers, wasn't it?" Up nodded his head. "Why would you lie to me?"

"I knew you would freak out."

"I'm not freaking out! I just don't approve of this little set up you two have."

"Her water is turned off!"

"Whatever! I see why you don't want me to move in. You couldn't be "generous" to her if I was living here!" She yelled at him.

"No, that's definitely not the reason." Up shook his head, he hadn't even raised his voice.

"I'll just go and leave you two alone." She let the door slam behind her. It rattled the walls and caused a picture to fall and shatter.

He went to pick it up and noticed it was a picture of Ryder and Taz. They were eating frozen yogurt after she had gotten into a fight with Veronica's mother.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by his communicator beeping. General Wilson's face appeared on screen.

"Commander Up. Get your crew together and get to the meeting room ASAP." He barked and then his picture fizzled out.

"TAZ!" Up called back towards the bathroom. "Come on, we're getting a new mission! General Wilson made it seem-"

Taz ran out of the bathroom, grabbed his hand, and was half way down the hall before Up could finish his sentence.

"Urgent."

**What did ya'll think? Taz's past is gone… or is it? Nah it's gone! They're not going to watch any more videos or look through the scrapbooks. What did you think about Ryder? I know he's speech was really good for a 3 year olds, but bear with it. Also, who hates Jessica? Because I know I do:D I RedVines to whoever gets the Suburgatory reference! Well since there is a new part coming out I'll give you guys a summary after the question.**

**Question: What should their mission be? Jessica isn't going so you breathe a sigh of relief.**

**Answer: Open Ended! Have fun with your crazy little minds:D**

**Summary of Part 3: Taz and Up get stranded during their mission and Jessica isn't too happy when they get back. Jessica figures out a plan to get rid of Taz once and for all. Jose, Veronica, Ryder, and multiple surprise characters:)**

**Sadly, Part 3 will be the last part:( Happy Presidents Day (if you're in America)!**

**-Kellyxoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: Mission Impossible

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 14: Mission Impossible

**Author's Note: Is this a good surprise? Me being back so soon:) Well I don't have much to say because I updated so quickly. The 100****th**** reviewer will get a special one shot made just for them. You'll get to suggest a prompt and what characters will be in it and all I'll do is give it a plot and dedicate it to you. Hopefully, this chapter will reach 100 reviews:)**

**Dedication: This is to BeccatheGryffindorPrincess! She's a good friend and writes for Harry Potter. So I hope she sees this and MESSAGES ME! **

**Disclaimer: I own Ryder, Jose, Veronica, Veronica's mother, Taz's father, General Wilson, the Admiral, Jessica, Greg, the Humi and Poqu, the plot and my socks… other than that none of this is mine!**

"Does everyone understand this mission?" Up asked as they stood outside the drop pod docking bay.

Everyone shook their heads and Taz face palmed.

"We are going on a peace mission to the planet of Onawa. Which means no shooting unless shot at." He looked over at Taz. "There are two inhabitants, the Humi and the Poqu. They are fighting over some uninhabited land and that's all I was told. We are supposed to go down and help solve the problem, so I guess we'll get more details when we arrive."

"Do jou idiotas get it _now_?" Taz asked.

They all nodded this time.

"Ok well since it's only our crew going they gave us two smaller drop pods. I'll assume ya'll want to spend time with your significant other and frankly, I don't want to hear that, so Taz and I will take the other pod. Now-" Up was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"I was hoping I would catch you before you left!" Jessica screeched as she ran towards Up.

She ran up and gave him a huge hug.

"I just wanted to give you this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of herself. She put it in his hand, curled his fingers around it, and moved is fist over his heart.

"_That's my move bitch! Well… not the heart one…" _Taz thought.

Jessica pulled Up in for a long passionate kiss before he left. Soon everyone else in the crew was kissing their beloved and Taz just stood there awkwardly in the middle of the circle of kissing people.

Taz cleared her throat. A little bit loader this time. A little bit louder than the second time. She was practically having a coughing fit by the seventh time.

"ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP! We've got a mission waiting!" She finally yelled.

She stared daggers at Jessica and Up until they broke apart.

"Taz is right; we've got a mission to go on." Their Commander replied swaying a little, still drunk from his kiss.

7777

The two drop pods landed on the planet simultaneously. February ran out first shouting something about "being a schience officer" and "checking the amount of oxy-gen in the air."

"Ok guys, you can come out! The air is filled with copious amounts of oxy-gen." February called to her team.

She spun around to see them standing in a line behind her.

"Well aren't you guys on your toes today." She praised.

"How can she not only pronounce but use 'copious' correctly in a sentence, but she can't pronounce oxygen?" Taz whispered to Up. He chuckled before putting on his serious face.

"We'll proceed to search the planet for someone one to take us to peace meeting." He turned and everyone followed him.

From what they could see, half of Onawa was a large meadow and the other half was a large forest. There was mountain in the middle with many caves coming out of it.

"Where is everyone?" Tootsie asked.

"Probably hiding in the caves until the peace meeting is settled." Up answered.

They reached a spot that one foot was in forest and the other was in meadow. There was much arguing coming from a cave that's mouth was on either side of the dividing line.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's the peace meeting." Krayonder said.

"I don't think so, there is too much arguing for that to be a peace meeting." February said and Tootsie nodded his head in agreement.

Taz face palmed again and Up rubbed her back.

"Let's just go check it out… ok?" Up sighed and began walking towards it.

They stood at the mouth of the cave and peered in. There were two very different looking chiefs sitting at the head and foot of a long, stone table that about 50 people sat at. One was blonde, muscular and looked like the 21st century star, Matthew McConaughey. The other was equally as attractive but was a brunette and he resembled another 21st century celebrity, Ben Barnes.

The blonde one practically jumped out of his chair when he saw the Rangers at the entrance. He was dressed in loose fitting, bohemian style robes and opened his arms to welcome them.

"Welcome! The tribe Humi appreciates you coming down and helping us solve our little problem." He said with smile. All the girls were swooning over him.

The other leader slowly stood up and calmly walked over. His robes were more tightly fitting and traditional. The girls were having a hard time choosing who to drool over.

"The tribe Poqu is also equally, if not more appreciative that you could come." He said calmly with his hands clasped in front of him.

"I think we are the same amount appreciative that they could come and help." The blonde said tersely.

"I also thought we were going to welcome them together!" The brunette responded.

The two began arguing quite animatedly and suddenly Taz had a thought.

"Are jou two related?"

"Why yes little girl." The blonde guy patted her head. "We are brothers… twin brothers actually."

Everyone chuckled but immediately shut up when Taz shot them a look.

"Dat explains so much." Taz muttered.

"Let us sit down and we will tell you the tale of how we came to be." The brunette led them to the table. "You may sit on my side"

He gestured to one side of the table. The chairs were decorated in a fabric similar to his robes and there was a large flag pasted to the wall behind his side. He snapped his fingers and eight people got up. They were dressed in Grecian style toga things that were similar to their leaders.

"No, no. They shall sit on my side." The blonde also snapped his fingers and eight people from his side got up from chairs that were decorated similarly to their chief's robes. They backed up against a wall that also had a flag tacked to it. The people from his side were also dressed in Grecian style toga things but they were more bohemian.

"How 'bout four of us sit one side and four on the other. We'll sit in the middle too." Up added quickly to the end.

Seats were chosen and the brunette began to tell the tale of how the two tribes came to be.

"I am Poqu and my brother is Humi. When we refer to our tribe we will say the Poqu tribe of tribe Humi, but when we refer to ourselves we will drop the tribe."

"That's not confusing at all." Krayonder whispered to Specs. She let out a small giggle but stuffed her hand into her mouth quickly. Poqu continued, not noticing the outburst.

"We used to live in one peaceful community under the rule of our father. After he died, Humi and I took to power. I did not agree with the way my father was running the tribe and Humi would not listen to me, so I left and started my own tribe. We changed the name of our original tribe not wishing for this fighting to be done by the name of our ancestors"

"I respected my father's wishes and continued to cut down the trees to make our beautiful meadow. I still have yet to figure out why this angered my brother so much." Humi said.

"I enjoy living!" Poqu slammed his hands onto the table and leaned into the table to yell across it.

"And I enjoy pleasing our father!" Humi stretched out 'our father'.

"Those trees have the oxygen we need to survive! I'm not only saving my tribe but yours! If you continue to cut down the trees you will kill everyone on the planet!" Poqu shot back.

The brothers continued to argue and the members of each tribe just watched. Their heads were snapping back and forth between the two men like they were watching a tennis match.

"What is the problem of these two hu-mans?" Megagirl asked.

"Yeah, why did you call us down here?" Krayonder cut in.

Humi and Poqu's faces turned red as they remembered they had guests.

"Well you see… Poqu and his little tribe have found a plot of land that no one is living on and have claimed it for the tribe Poqu." Humi started to explain.

"And Humi and his little tribe say that the land is theirs." Poqu interrupted.

"Well it was fathers and we agreed that anything that was his before is now mine."

"I also thought we agreed that anything with trees on it was mine because you didn't want anything with trees on it!" Poqu yelled back making faces.

And the arguing began again.

"Jou are both idiotas!" Taz yelled standing up on the table.

"Well thank you!" Humi winked at her.

"Why don't jou share the land? Dere seems to be enough meadow to conform to de Humi way of life and enough trees for de Poqu way of life. Jou are both so caught up in being stubborn dat jou are neglecting what really matters!" Taz walked towards Humi. "Jou are so obsessed with pleasing jour DEAD father dat jou aren't ruling jour people with a clear head. And Poqu-"

She spun on her heel and began walking towards him.

"I'll bet Commander Up's bigoted at jou were rebellious as a child. Dat is why jou are so into dis tree ding. Well I'm pretty sure dat Humi has enough sense to not cut down every tree!" Taz walked back to the middle of the table. "Even dough jou two fight a lot, I know dat jou love each other. So why not make it work? Just give it a try… if not for jourselfs den for jour tribes. Dis split has probably separated dem from some family-"

"My whole family came with me." A girl sitting at the table interrupted.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPTS THE COMMANDER'S DAUGHTER'S SPEECH?" Humi and Poqu yelled in union.

"Gracias… well as I was- WAIT! DE COMMANDER'S DAUGHTER?" Taz shrieked.

"Oh shit…" Up mumbled.

"El comandante de la hija? ¿Es porque soy pequeña? Bueno, lo siento por ser corto! Yo no tenía mucho que decir en ella! Ni siquiera se parecen! I'm a fucking Starship Ranger! I have been since I was 15! Jou two better be glad dey took my weapons away before we got off de drop pods!" Taz jumped off the table and stomped towards the entrance of the cave.

The rest of the team scrambled to get up and follow her out. The brothers waved good bye and thanked them for their help. They seemed completely un-phased by Taz's outburst. She turned around to see the two boys take seats next to each other in the middle of the table and command that the flags be taken down. She smiled a little as she watched giggle as they prepared the plans to become one tribe again while they wore the other man's crown.

7777

Up closed the hatch to Taz and his drop pod. He watched as Taz pulled out a picture and discreetly whipped her eyes.

"Humi and Poqu remind you of Alejandro and Jose; don't they?" Even though he said it as a question, they both already knew the answer.

He sat next to her and she crawled into his lap. They sat there for a few minutes, both wishing time would just freeze.

"Up? Shouldn't we be back at the Starship now?" Taz asked pulling her head away from his chest.

They both jumped sprinted to the nearest window. They were hurtling towards a large blue planet.

"Mierda… Not again!" Taz yelled.

**Sorry 'bout the f-bomb… if yall don't like it I won't use it again. But I will cuss as you guys have seen before. The Humi and the Poqu was sooo much fun to write for:D Still don't have much to say except for the Suburgatory was threeteen instead of 13:) I'll do the Spanish translations in a minute, I just have one question: What do you think about the title for part three? Should it stay the same or should it be "****You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger." ****Please help!**

**Spanish Translations:**

**El comandante de****la hija****? ****¿Es****porque soy****pequeña****? ****Bueno, lo siento****por ser****corto!****Yo no tenía****mucho que decir****en ella!****Ni siquiera****se parecen****!- The commander's daughter? Is it because I'm small? Well I'm sorry for being short! I didn't have much say in it! ****We don't even look alike!**

**Bigote- ****mustache****:)**

**Till next time my pretties!**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: Stuck

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger.

Chapter 15: Stuck

**Author's Note: Look whose back! Me! I really have nothing to say except that this story reached 100 reviews! Congrats to Happyasasquirrel and I'll get started on your oneshot:) Also as you can see I changed the title… AlreadyOnMars helped me with it. I just found the longest fanfiction ever (I would read it but you'll understand why I probably won't in a second… its 111 chapters long! It has 1667 reviews! If you like Maximum Ride go check out the Wings of Wrath. Scratch that! Found something longer… it was in the longest stories community (based on number of words). It's 447 chapters long and has 2415 reviews! Called No one gets left behind by Skreetz and it's an Avatar story. Ok I'm done geeking out over this stuff:)**

**Dedication: Every person who has ever reviewed my story:D All of your reviews have counted towards the 100! If even one of you hadn't reviewed on just one chapter then there would only be 99 reviews… and that isn't nearly as exciting as 100.**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna be in Hawaii when Holy Musical Btman premieres… how can I own this stuff?**

"Can jou turn it around? Change de coordinates? Manually steer de damn ding? ANYDING?" Taz yelled.

Up ran around the controls pushing buttons, pulling levers, flicking switches and twisting dials. Taz just watched with a horrified face as nothing seemed to work.

"It's not changing courses." Up sighed with defeat.

"Why does dis always happen to us?" Taz shouted towards the ceiling.

"Jessica is going to kill me for missing our date tonight." Up ran through his hands through his hair.

"We are headed towards a planet dat is probably filled with hostile aliens and jour worried about Hessica?" Taz shrieked.

"We were going to do some wedding stuff." He said dreamily.

"Never mind, I hope a hostile alien does get jou." She mumbled under her breath.

7777

The drop pod landed smoothly sending sand flying into the air. The pod's automated science officer informed them that the air was breathable and the ground was stable. Up and Taz exited the pod.

They both surveyed their surroundings. The drop pod had landed in front of a tall, steep cliff and as far as the eye could see was sand. Taz stripped off her shoes and socks and let her toes squish in the sand. She turned around and froze. There right in front of her was the prettiest, bluest ocean she had ever seen.

"Dis is paradise" Taz sighed falling back on the sand. She sat up quickly on her elbows. "If dere are any hostile aliens, let dem kill me here and now!"

"Well the pod's science officer says this island is the only island for miles around. It's completely covered in sand except for the cliffs and we are surrounded by a totally harmless ocean." Up informed her as he walked back from the drop pod.

"How did we get so lucky?" Taz asked as she pulled off her shirt.

"WOAH! I have a fiancée! Also the last time you did that- well let's just say we now have a son." Up held out his hands and backed away from her.

"NOOOO! Not that! I hust mean we have dis marvilloso beach, all de food we could ask for, and a nice drop pod to spend de nights. If we are going to spend I don't know how many days on an uncharted planet dis is de best we could ask for." Taz said throwing her arms up in the air and twirling around.

"Good. I'm going to try and fix the pod. You go have fun now and please… try not to get attacked by some hostile aliens." Up teased as he turned back towards the pod's entrance.

Taz sped past him into the pod and rushed back out with a towel in her hand from the bathroom on board. She stripped off her pants and ran towards the ocean. Up leaned against the doorframe and watched her run towards the waves but then run away from them, barely getting her feet wet. He chuckled as she looked like a child testing the water by running away from it.

"_I can fix the pod later." _Up thought as he pulled off his shirt, pants and shoes.

He ran across to the sand, grabbed Taz and slung her over his shoulder. He charged into the water and Taz beat her fists into his back.

"Hace frio! Hace frio! Put me down!" Taz yelled.

"Put ya down? Ok." Up said with a smirk as he let go of her legs.

There was a splash and moment later she appeared from the water sputtering and flailing around.

"Hace frio! Hace frio! Hace fri- Actually its quite a nice temperature." She abruptly stopped jumping. She then turned and splashed Up in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Noding. It's hust fun." She said splashing him again.

"Just remember that I can do this." He picked her up and threw her.

"I see how it is." She called when she resurfaced.

So their water battle continued into the late afternoon. There was much splashing, throwing, tickling, and "waterbending" involved.

7777

"How long do you think we've been here?" Taz asked as Up handed her a can of peas.

The smaller pods were made for smaller crews but they were also made for long distance. So it came equip with a small kitchen area (a microwave, mini fridge, and sink) and there were sleeping bags in the bench (like a window seat that has storage in it). Taz was sitting in the control panel seat and up was leaning on the broken control panel next to the microwave.

"Well we left the Starship at 6 in the morning and arrived at Onawa at about 6:30. We were there until probably 10, so that means we got here 10:45… 11 maybe. And saying that that clock is accurate, it's 5 here. So… 6 hours." Up answered pointing at the only working thing on the control panel. "Why? Can't wait to leave, can ya?

"No… I just want to know how much time we will be spending here."

Up gave her a questioning look.

"Last time we were stranded for 6 days. I'm assuming dey'll find us pretty close to dat time."

"Taz, I know we don't want to think about this right now but we may never be rescued. Don't get your hopes up too high. We may die here on this planet." Up said picking at his own can of corn.

"Woah buddy! I dought jou said jou have a fiancée and last time I heard dis speech… well lets hust say we have a son." Taz cried holding up her hands and sitting Indian style in her chair.

"That's not what I'm saying! I mean… just don't get your hopes up too high."

7777

"I can't sleep." Taz said breaking the silence.

They were lying on the floor in their sleeping bags head to head. Cans of food were scattered around them and a copy of the Karate Kid was somewhere close to the TV. The glow from the menu screen gave the pod a dull light.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Up asked equally awake.

"Can we play trud or dare?" Taz asked quietly, as if ashamed of asking.

"What are we in junior high?" Up teased.

"Jou say dat every time I ask and jet we still end up playing."

"Fine but I'm asking first. Truth or dare?"

"Trud." Taz answered right away.

"What was jour first job?" He asked after a moment of thinking.

"I won't count babysitting as my first job… so I guess… I worked at an amusement park for a few weeks before my Quinceanera. I made balloon animal for el ninos. Dey loved dat I could make anyding dey wanted out of anyding inflatable." Up chuckled at this. "Why is dat so funny? I seriously did dat! Jour turn: trud or dare?" Taz yelled and slapped her sleeping bag.

"Truth."

"Jour first kiss… who, when, and where?" Taz asked with a smirk.

"Does elementary school count?"

"No, hunior high and up."

"Sally Jennings, 9th grade, and in the boy's locker room." Up spit out.

"De boy's locker room? Why dere?"

"Now that's for another question. Mine turn! Truth or-"

"Dare!" Taz cut him off.

"Welllllll… since you said you were could at balloon animals, make me a giraffe."

"Out of what?"

"I wasn't finished. Go into my bag and get the box of condoms." Up finished.

Taz turned in her sleeping bag so that she was resting on her elbows and looking at the top of Up's head.

"And why do we have condoms in our bag?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm… Well after that one mission where you know… anyways I put them in there in case that ever happened again. I forgot to take them out after my injury."

Taz just laughed. She couldn't help it, she tried to hold it in but that was just not happening. In some weird way, she also found it kind of sweet.

"Are you gonna do the dare or not?" Up interrupted her laugh fest.

"If I do it, jou have to answer de locker room question next."

"What if I choose dare?" He asked cheekily.

"I'll make jou answer de question anyways!" She giggled.

**So they're stuck… hence the name of the chapter;) I'll start on chapter sixteen in like 5 minutes because it's Spring Break! Actually, I'm supposed to be on my way to Hawaii but my flight got delayed and then delayed some more and then cancelled. Now my parents are trying to get us there today instead of having to come back tomorrow and it's just really obnoxious. On totally unrelated note: Everyone on here should know that I'm a big fan of self promotion (Read my oneshot Proof! Whoops just did it there;D). You gotta do what you gotta do to get the reviews! SO if you would like me to mention your story in my authors note… message me.**

**Question: Don't really have one so just tell me what you want to see more of! Also who's excited for Holy Musical Bman? (Raises hand)**

**Hopefully next time a chapter is posted I'll be in Hawaii!**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16: Daily Routine

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger.

Chapter 16: Daily Routine

**Author's Note: Hello! As I type this I'm sitting in an airport in Phoenix, Arizona waiting to get on a flight to LA at 5… in the morning. My family and I are trying to get to Maui, Hawaii. Our original flight was at 8 on Saturday and we were going to fly to Phoenix, then Honolulu, then Maui. Well there was a hole in the plane so they delayed the flight four hours and then cancelled it. It took us hours to get a new flight. We ended up flying from Houston to Dallas-Love Field, then driving to DFW (the bigger airport in Dallas), then to Phoenix. We had a few hours until our flight to LA so we went to a hotel to sleep. After we get to LA, we are flying straight to Maui! Along the way everything that could go wrong did: boarding passes wouldn't scan, luggage wouldn't check, luggage took too long to get out of the plane, we woke up at 2 instead of 3 to get to the airport because Arizona doesn't follow day light savings, and so much more. I'm going to get started with the story now:)**

**Dedication: This is to Katrina, Petra, Lisa, and everyone else who helped us get here! I was going to name my children after them but I'll forget so this is the best I can do. Oh, also to the honeymoon couple! Even though we spent so much time with ya'll we never learned each other's names… but I hope you have fun on your 3 year delayed honeymoon (he's in the military)!**

**Disclaimer: Turns out I won't be in Hawaii for Holy Musical Bman... I'll be back at school! So much more fun! But yeah… I don't own this stuff.**

**P.S. I just reuploaded this cause some grammatical stuff was bothering me... sorry for the false alarm!**

_Taz looked over her shoulder as she ran from the smoldering wreckage of the drop pod. Her bag was gripped tightly in her hand. The sky rumbled and the flames from the pod grew. Suddenly, the sky opened up and a heavy rain began to fall. Up was waiting at the mouth of a cave for her with his own bag at his feet._

_"I got all de food in here." She held up her bag as she ran into the cave._

_"Good, I got the sleeping bags and a few other things. The radio was attached to the control panel soooo I couldn't get it." Up said pulling numerous things out of his bag._

_The next hour was spent spreading out camp. The whole time the rain continued to pour down outside. After searching for firewood and finding none in the cave, they played rock, paper, scissors to see who would go get it._

_"Best two out of three." Up said when he produced scissors and a Taz made a rock._

_"Fine… but whoever wins has to go out to de drop pod and see if dere is anyding salvageable from de wreckage."__ She announced as she made paper and he made scissors._

_"After it stops raining! Before we crashed I found out what the island is made of." they both made scissors. "lots of forests, so you should find enough fire- Paper beats rock! I win!"_

_"Alright… but if I die out dere, hust realize dat my life was bet on a game of rock, paper, scissors."_

_She walked out of the cave with her empty bag slung over her shoulder. She walked into the nearest patch of trees and began to look around for some dry wood. Once her bag was full, Taz began her trek back to Up and the cave._

_She wiped the rain from her eyes, not looking where she was going. She tripped over an exposed tree root and fell onto a rock. She got up quickly, grabbed her bag from the ground and ran the rest of the way to the cave._

_"I got jour damn firewood." She announced throwing the bag to his feet. "Gosh, it's raining perros and gatos out dere."_

_She tried to peel her black tank top off but couldn't get her arms over her head because of a pain in her side. Up came over and helped her get it the rest of the way over. She heard him gasp._

_"What?" Taz looked up at him. He was so close that their foreheads touched._

_"Your bleeding." She looked down and sure enough where she had hit the rock there was a nice size cut that had blood running out of it._

_Up put his hand over the cut to stop the bleeding. Taz felt all warm and tingling inside, especially where his hand was pressed. His calloused hands felt perfect on the smooth skin of her stomach._

_She looked back up and this time their noses touched. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kept telling herself that he was trying to support her, but she had no idea why her arms were around his neck. She just knew it felt right and all she wanted was to run her fingers through his greeting hair._

_"Ya know… we might not ever be rescued. I really don't want us to think like that bit we need to at least keep it in the back of our minds." He breathed._

_"Well lets make de best of dese last moments." Lips touched now._

Taz jolted awake. She brought her fingers to her lips and lightly brushed them with the tips. She longed for that tingly feeling that she had had in the dream.

"_Why am I having all dese weird flashback dreams? And why dat dream! I can never have it again."_Taz thought.

She glanced over at the Commander. He was snoozing away, completely oblivious to a very confused girl was sitting in front of him.

"Taziana! He is jour best friend! Plus he's way too in love wid dat Hessica to ever see jou dat way." She said quietly to herself. "Jou were both hust caught up in de moment… dat wasn't real love… obviously."

The young girl looked down at her hands. She had unconsciously started picking her nails, a habit that she had dropped long ago.

"It's doing me no good to sit here and wallow in my misery, if I'm going to wallow might as well do someding productive." She picked herself up off the floor and began to make breakfast.

On every mission they had the same routine. Getting stranded did not affect the routine; it actually helped that there were no people in the way to mess with it.

Taz found enough stuff to make breakfast burritos and she was just finishing up when her commander stirred.

"Buenos dias." she called over as she grabbed a plate and sat in the pilot's chair.

"Taz, why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped you with this." He grabbed the other plate and plucked her from the pilots seat.

"Cause jou can't cook worth shit. At least not breakfast." She shot back as she crossed her legs on the floor.

Their routine continued into the bathroom. They brushed their teeth at the same time, but with this smaller bathroom they fought for the mirror. Taz ended up in front and Up was right behind her. Taz would then shower while Up shaved his face and Up would shower while Taz shaved her legs.

After that they would perform whatever duties were assigned to them. Since nothing was assigned to them, they grabbed their make shift bathing suits and ran outside.

**Sorry it took so long to get this up:/ It's also kinda short sorry about that too. I wrote most of this chapter on my phone in the car, copied it into a message on fanfiction, and when I got wifi for my computer I copied it into this word document. As you can see, it was a long process. As you can also see, I made it back to Texas! I'll start on chapter 17 as soon as I finish Ashappyasasquirrel's oneshot! Anyways… That little dream Taz had was what happened between Up and her four years ago. I know seems filler-y and it kind of was but next chapter will be more exciting:D **

**Question: Well actually I have two for this chapter:) Numero uno: Who's excited for Merch Madness? (Raises hand- actually I might not buy anything… I don't know, we'll see) Numero dos: Without looking at my profile- How old do yall think I am? **

**A hui hou (until we meet again in Hawaiian)**

**-Lahua (my Hawaiian name)**


	17. Chapter 17: I'm so 'effing calm

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger.

Chapter 17: I'm so 'effing calm

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, that oneshot took longer than I expected. But that's up so you should read it! It's called No Man's Land. I saw the funniest thing in a book I was reading (Love Inc.)! This girl was getting dumped and she says "How could I be so blind?" and I totally thought of my story:) Not much I can think of to say except for… it's April! It's becoming more swimable in Texas:)**

**Dedication: This is to Creamoe:) My fiancée, she proposed in a review… classy I know:P But she writes for Starship, so you should check her out.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny ways to say I don't own this!**

"Megagirl; check. Tootsie; check. Krayonder; check. Specs, February, Bug; check, check and check." Jessica stood next to the drop pod door and made a mark next to each of their names as they walked in. She tapped the clipboard rapidly with her pen and smacked her lips. "Ummmm… where's Up?"

"He and Taz should be here in a minute. They were right behind us." Specs answered.

They waited about 15 minutes before they sent Krayonder to the command center. He ran back about two minutes later.

"Guys! There's a distress signal coming in!" They followed him back to the command center where Krayonder played the call for them.

"-steer de damn ding? ANYDING?" They heard Taz yell.

There was then a series of beeps and whirls.

"It's not changing courses." Up sighed with defeat.

"Why does dis always happen to us?" Taz shouted.

There was static and then it went dead.

"Someone must have hit the distress button on accident." Bug said.

"This has happened before?" Jessica yelled.

"Yeah, a little over four years ago. It's no big deal; I mean obviously they were rescued." Krayonder answered. "On the bright side, their distress signal came in this time. They sent one last time but it never reached the ship. That can help the pilot find them easier."

At that, the pilot walked over to the group.

"Krayonder! I didn't know you were on this ship." The pilot cried and gave him a big hug.

"Captain Gaines! I didn't know you were here either." The crew was shocked. They had never seen Krayonder so excited, well actually they had but this was a different kind of excited.

"Well, the Galactic League wanted the best to come and pilot their newest and fastest ship and I guess that was me." He chuckled. Captain Gaines was probably in his early sixties, with silvery white hair, a mustache and a southern accent. He seemed to have more wrinkles around his eyes from smiling and laughing so much. He had icy blue eyes but they were somehow warm and inviting, instead of fierce and vicious.

"Guys, this is Captain Gaines. He was the pilot on my academy Starship, which was also Taz and Up's old ship. He helped find them the last time this happened. If anyone can find those two, it's this guy! Man, even after they were rescued off the planet, every time they went missing, we sent this guy after them. He found them every time! We started placing bets on how fast he could find them." Krayonder boasted. "Captain Gaines, this is Tootsie Noodles- I mean Megagirl! Sorry, this is Tootsie Megagirl and his lovely wife, Ultrabeam Megagirl."

"Just Megagirl." She corrected. Gaines acted like he met a robot everyday and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"This is Bug, the ambassador from Bug World, and this is his girlfriend, February."

"Like the month but the person." She chimed in.

"This is my girlfriend, Specs." Gaines kissed her hand and she blushed. "Oh and this is Jessica. She's Up's fiancée."

The Captain gave Krayonder a 'WHAT?' look and Krayonder just responded with 'I'll explain later' hand motions.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. Don't worry about your friends; Krayonder is right that I can find them. No matter how hard it is, I _will_ find them. They were like children to me and on a bonus note, I was sorted into Hufflepuff on an online quiz, so finding is my specialty.

7777

Jessica paced around the large command room. She looked at the rest of her fiancées team. Some were sitting on a bench and the rest were on the ground around them and they were playing I-Spy.

"_How can they just sit there, so calm when Up is out there lost in space! He's probably starving and miserable. I know I would be if I was stranded with only that little Lieutenant that follows him around like a lost puppy for company. Ohhh Up, baby, I know you can't hear me but just know that I love you and when you get back I'll make sure that that pesky little girl doesn't torture you anymore!"_ She was brought out of her thoughts by Captain Gaines walking over and clearing his throat.

"We have found the planet they are stranded on and it would take us about two days to get there, but we have to go back to refuel. So the time it is going to get them is going to be tripled to about six days."

"WHAT?" Jessica yelled.

But Captain Gaines wasn't listening; he was in a deep conversation with Tootsie.

"I've been to Farm Planet, but it's been years since my last visit! Now tell me, how is Color Crayons?" He asked.

"Well, sir, he's in charge of the whole planet now!" Tootsie cried excitedly.

"Good for him! He was always so kind when I came to visit. He and his wife always insisted that I stay with them, even if it was only for a day or two. If anyone deserves that position it's good ol' Crayons." Gaines did seem genuinely happy. "Tootsie-"

"HELLOOOO? Did you just say that we aren't going to rescue them for _six _days?" Jessica cut in.

"Yes, sorry if you misunderstood." Captain Gaines answered politely, even though she had just ripped him away from his conversation.

"But he could be starving or freezing or under attack or drowning or injured-" She was in panic attack mode, running her fingers through her hair and the vain in her neck was popping out.

"The planet is perfectly safe. I can pull up the information on it." The southern man offered.

"-or being hunted or captured or beaten or cooked or sautéed or skewered or-"

"This is Up we are talking about, right?" Bug asked sarcastically.

"seduced or raped or held hostage or gagged or tied up or-"

"Jessica, he's perfectly fine! He's got Taz and that's all he needs to survive!" February called over.

"AHHHHH!" She made a weird scream/moan that sounded like it was caught in the back of her throat.

"Ma'am, you have to calm down or we will have to ask you to leave the command room." He warned her.

"I am so fucking calm!" She yelled at him.

"Krayonder! Can I talk to you?" He called out, a little bit of panic creeping into his voice.

"Sir?" The young man asked as Gaines walked over to him.

They walked into Gaines' private office and he sat behind the large mahogany desk and Krayonder sat in one of the chairs in front of it.

"Who the hell is she?" Gaines blurted out.

"Jessica Darling. She's a lieutenant in Sector H and Up's fiancée. I told you this when I introduced you to my team." Krayonder replied.

"I thought he was engaged to Taz?"

"For four years? No she turned him down. You remember her brother, Alejandro, right? Well, Alejandro married his girlfriend, Maria, when she got pregnant and then they lost the baby. She was a mess and no matter how hard Alejandro tried to help her, she just didn't want it. Maria then went and slept with someone else and she became pregnant again. The baby survived and she then blamed Alejandro for the loss of her first child. It was a nasty divorce. The thought of any of that happening to her scared Taz so she declined. I remember her also saying something about wanting to marry for love and not for pity. Yeah but now he's engaged to Jessica."

"I wonder why Up didn't tell me… I mean, he knew I was on this ship." He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"He announced it at the Ranger Ball." Krayonder put in quickly.

"Makes sense why I didn't know because I didn't go. Someone had to man the ship! So how does the rest of the team like her?"

"They like her a lot. February thinks of her as an older sister and their always trading outfits and gossip and stuff. I think Specs and Jessica's families were really close when they were younger. Specs is fine with Up and Jessica but she doesn't approve of the way Jessica acts towards Taz's and Up's friendship. Tootsie likes her because she makes the Commander happy. Bug is on the same page as Specs, he approves but doesn't like her attitude towards Up's friendship with Taz. Megagirl understands that they are in love because she downloaded that emotion already but she is still in the process of downloading a full range of emotions, so she doesn't get all of it."

"And how do you feel about Jessica?"

"I really don't know. I like her because she makes Up so happy, but her attitude towards Taz… UGHH! She is such a bitch to Taz! And you know Taz; she can handle herself but not this time. She has to take all of it and can't tell anyone for fear of Up finding out about it." Krayonder vented. "Gaines, she loves him so much. I don't know if it is still best friend love or if it has grown to something more, but it's some kind of love and it kills me to watch Jessica just tear her down."

"Well I already don't like her. She has only cared about Up and has said nothing about Taz. I really don't think she would mind if the poor girl had been sucked into space."

"This is why I like you." Krayonder chuckled.

They spent hours catching up. The crew came to the command center every day, it didn't help them get to Up and Taz faster but it somehow comforted them to be there. Krayonder and Gaines would always talk for a few hours before joining the crew out in the main room.

"I've been meaning to ask how Ryder is?" Gaines asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's doing fine. Taz and Up don't talk about him too much anymore, but they haven't left urgently so I'm gonna say he's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just haven't seen him in a while. I can't exactly take too many days off." He chuckled and gestured to the door that opened to the command center.

"It's ok to say you miss him. I miss the little rascal too. I'm also pretty sure that he misses his Papa. I'll bet that if you asked Jose, he would set up a video chat for you. He'd probably love to talk to you too."

They walked out of the office and into the busy command room.

"Sir, we are nearing the planet." The first mate called from his spot at the control panel.

"Sir, Should I ask her to leave when we rescue them?" Another first mate asks as he walks up to Gaines and points at Jessica.

"Why would you want me to leave?" Jessica, who was hovering, asks.

Gaines shook his head and mouthed 'No!'

"Well cause last time they were rescued, they were half naked." He answered.

"WHAT?"

"Get out. Both of you. Now."

7777

Taz looked around the drop pod from the bench. There were two sleeping bags on the floor, the TV was still on, there were cans of food all over the small kitchen counter, and there were numerous condom balloon animals scattered around the room. They were sitting in their make-shift bathing suits drying off from a day of swimming. She had really missed these days with Up.

"My turn? Ok trud or dare."

"Truth."

"Ok, why did jou kiss dat girl in de boy's locker room?" She asked with a smirk.

"She used her boyfriend's gym locker because he had a separate athletic one. I had to leave early so I was changing when she came in. All I remember after that was we talked for a while and then we were kissing. It was weird, how it all happened. But I guess that is the story of my life." He gave a small laugh. "Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Trud."  
>"Tell me something you've never told anyone, not even me."<br>A bunch of things ran through her mind _"I miss jou. I hate Hessica. I want Ryder back. I've loved jou since we first met." _

"Jou know everyding."

"Come on Taz, we do spend some time apart. There has to be something you haven't told me."

"Fine, someday I want Ryder to be mine again. But it probably won't happen."

"Taz, you don't know that." He reached over and took her small hands in his large ones.

"He's pretty much Veronica and Jose's. I can't hust go in and shake dings up like dat."

"Taz, there doing you- us and favor. They never signed any papers that made him legally theres."

"Jour doing trud. Does Hessica want kids?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Does she know about jour… accident?"

"No, but umm we can have kids, so I haven't told her about it."

"WHAT? Dat is huge and jou didn't tell me about it!" She pulled her hands from his and thwaped him on the back of the head.

"Well after my accident they were able to preserve the right side of my body. Some day, when the technology is better, maybe they can do some kind of reconstruction, but back to having kids. They can take some of my sperm and insert it in her surgically." Up explained.

"I can't believe jou never told me dat!" Taz hit him in the arm.

"Sorry!" He held his hands up in surrender. "But it's my turn now. Truth or-"

"DARE!"

"I want you to run out of this drop pod and give me one of those big hugs you used to give me."

"What kind of dare is dat?"

"A good one… from a Taz-hug deprived person." He shot back. "You gonna do it-"

"Callate!" She interrupted. "Do jou hear dat?"

She didn't wait for answer, just bolted out the door. Up followed her but not quite as fast.

"What was I supposed to hear, Taz?" Up asked.

He looked at her. She was squinting into the sky and mumbling to herself. As he walked closer he could hear a bit of what she was saying.

"I swear I heard it! Where is it? Maybe it's in front of de sun. Jeah, it's in front of de sun, dat's why I can't see it." She seemed to be reassuring herself.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"De Starship! I swear I heard it!"

Sure enough not two seconds after she finished her sentence, a silvery shape came out of the blinding rays of the sun. Up wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. She put her hands over his.

"Told jou it would be six days."

**Ba-da-dum! Chapter 17 complete! And another person who knows about Ryder is added to the mix. Isn't he just so sweet? I based him off of what I think my grandpa was like:) Also I explained Maria and Alejandro, pretty well if I do say so myself. That surgery for Up and Jessica to have kids really does exist. I know it does cause my mom had to have it to have me. Plus, how do you think sperm donors work? Cause most of that stuff is done anonymously. Chapter 18 is going to be fun… I know what is going to happen! Like exactly what is going to happen, which is exciting for me. And another exciting thing: This is the first deadline I've ever reached! I was typing all day so my mom made me go outside but I took my computer with me and she got mad. Long story short, I made a deal and got it back to finish this nice little (not really little, it's 12 pages) chapter for yall.**

**You guys were really close with my age! I'm 14, 15 in July:D**

**Question: I have none! So tell me an idea on what you **_**think**_** is going to happen or what you **_**want**_** to happen. Those are two very different things.**

**Until Chapter 18!**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18: That's when I Realized

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 18: That's when I Realized…

**Author's Note: I'm back! Really quickly if I do say so myself:) Happy Easter! I guess that's all I have to say… to the story!**

**Dedication: To Starkidtheatregeek! My super cool friend on here… she writes for this fandom as well! She just finished up Writer's Block (that is the name of the story) and is currently writing The Story of Us (also another fic name).**

**Disclaimer: I don't really think that StarKid would sue me if I stopped doing these disclaimers… I mean it's not like I'm saying I own it:P**

**P.S. It's about the end of March, they were assigned the mission the first week of March but didn't go until about the middle of March and then were stuck for about a week. Taz's birthday is in about a month.**

Jessica walked down the hallway to where Up's hospital room was. There was a small crowd of people around the window that looked into his room and Jessica sped up. As she got closer she saw it was her fiancée's team.

"What happened? When he was rescued everyone told me he was ok." She asked, a little bit panicked.

"We heard that too, we were standing right next to you when they told us that." Krayonder answered.

"Well what happened to him?"  
>"They passed out. No one really knows why, we have to wait for them to wake up to find out everything." Bug answered.<p>

"I'm going to go in a talk to him; he'll definitely wake up when he hears my voice." Jessica announced trying to push past them. "MOVE! I need to see Up!"  
>They glanced at each other with panicked eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud thud and then a swish sound. Jessica looked over and saw that the whole team had frozen in place and Bug picking himself up off the floor. The once open blinds over the room's window were now closed.<p>

"You guys are so weird!" She said as she walked past the stock still group of Rangers to the room's door. The only thing they dared to move was their panicked eyes.

She had her hand on the handle when the door opened suddenly and Jessica fell down in surprise. Captain Gaines closed the door before Jessica had a chance to peak in.

"Doctor says no one else can visit them. They have to run a few tests." He announced.

He looked around. He eyed the _still _frozen rangers and then glanced down at Jessica, who was on her butt.

"But I'm his fiancée!" She shrieked from her place on the floor. She held up her hand to prove it and also for him to help her up.

"_No more visitors._" He pushed her hand down. "Come on. I'll take ya'll out to dinner cause they aren't waking up any time soon."

The crew followed him, but Tootsie looked over his shoulder to check on the blonde lieutenant. She was crawling towards the hospital door.

"Guys!" He called.

They all spun around as she reached for the handle. Everything happened in an almost slow motion way. The crew began to run and dive for Jessica.

"NOOOO!" Krayonder yelled and dove at her.

When he glanced up, none of them had made it in time. She was pulling herself up with the door handle and when she was on her feet, she smoothed down her uniform. He watched as February army crawled towards her, but when the science officer was about to grab her ankles, Jessica swing the door open. She turned around to close it and stuck her tongue out at the team.

Krayonder slammed his closed fist on the floor, but had to let out a smile when he heard her scream.

7777

Jessica stuck out her tongue and shut the door. She knew it was immature but they started it. She turned around to take the first look at her beloved in six days.

"WHAT THE F-" Somewhere in the Infirmary someone flat lined.

She tried to pry her eyes away from the hospital bed but it just was happening.

There was Up lying with his arms around Taz. They were still in their make-shift bathing suits. Finally after about five minutes, her eyes seemed to have taken in everything. She ran over and pried them apart but as soon as they were out of each other's arms their monitors began to go crazy. Jessica backed away and shrunk into a corner as doctors rushed in.

"I don't know what happened! I walked in and they were together and I turned to open the curtains and the monitors went off." She explained as she quickly made her way out of the room.

She closed the door behind her and glared at the seven people sitting against the wall outside the room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She shrieked at them.

"A hospital room." February answered innocently.

"What the hell was _inside_ the hospital room?" She asked slowly.

"Up and Taz and now a bunch of doctors." Tootsie added.

"Never mind, I'll be in my room if anyone wants me." She turned on her heel and stalked down the hall.

7777

"So the note just fell out?" Bug asked with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh." Krayonder said nodding his head.

The table burst into laughter. Captain Gaines had followed up on his offer and took the crew out to dinner. They were having a good time and he had learned a lot about each of members of the team. He felt his communicator buzz and he reached into his pocket to grab it.

"_Commander Up and Lieutenant Taz are awake. Would you and their crew like to come see them?" _ He read the words over and over again, trying to get his fingers to respond.

"_Yes, we'll be there soon. We have to finish dinner first, so take all the time you need on them."_

He slipped the communicator in his pocket when it suddenly buzzed again.

"_Would you like us to tell Commander Up's fiancée that they are awake? It didn't look like she left with you."_

"_No, we'll get her. Thanks you again so much for telling us that they woke up."_

Gaines waited until dessert to tell them that Up and Taz were awake. The crew rushed to finish dessert, shoving fistfuls of cake in their mouths. They bounced in their seats as Gaines paid the check and as soon as his credit card was returned they were out of their seats. Gaines ran after the six young people and finally caught up with them at the Infirmary doors. The doctor escorted them to the room.

"Where is Commander Up's fiancée?" He asked.

"She wasn't feeling well. She'll come by later." Gaines answered smoothly.

"Jessica wasn't feeling good? How do you know?" February asked.

"I texted and asked her as soon as I found out they were awake." Gaines lied again.

They entered the hospital room to see Taz and Up sitting up, clothed, and watching the news.

"They are selecting the new Head of the Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration tonight." Megagirl announced as soon as she saw the TV.

"But not until eight, so we have time to hear about the Commander and Lieutenant's little detour." Gaines gave a sly a smile.

"What make jou dink we want to tell _jou_?" Taz asked with fake disgust from her bed.

The group just ignored her and settled into the room. Captain Gaines sat in the chair, Megagirl and Tootsie took the small couch. Since there was no more room to sit; February, Bug, Specs, and Krayonder clambered up onto the bed. Specs perched herself near the foot with Bug, but Krayonder and February crawled up near Taz and Up. Taz moved into Up and Krayonder threw his arm around her shoulder. She quickly threw it off and scooted even closer to Up.

They told them everything… well not _everything_. They left out their game of truth or dare, but that wasn't for them to hear. They explained the makeshift bathing suits, crazy nights, and numerous fights.

"She just kept yelling at me to actually cook for once, so I picked her up like a sack of manure- cause you're a little turd- slung her over my shoulder, ran out into the water and threw her in." Up ruffled her hair. "Don't cut it, I like it long."

"It's about to start!" Megagirl announced.

"I think it's so cool that we helped bring down Dr. Space-Claw!" Krayonder said excitedly

"Helped! We proved what he was doing!" February argued.

"Yeah, but we didn't have the authority to take him into custody. We had to do all that paperwork-" Bug countered.

"Don't remind me! My hands hurt hust dinking about it!" Taz cried.

"SHHH! It's starting!" Specs hissed.

"_Well tonight's top story is who will be the next Head of the Galactic League or Extraterrestrial Exploration?"_ The news anchor said in his reporter voice. _"Before we go to Vanna down at the polls, we'll go through our candidates one last time." _

He turned to the other anchor sitting next to him as a signal for her to take it away.

"_First, we have Dr. Thestral who has been acting as president since Dr. Space-Claw was taken into custody. Next we have Admiral Destin. He has been in the Galactic League for 16 years and served bravely in the Robot Wars. Our final candidate is Ambassador Sanchez. He has been in Galactic League for 19 years and has successfully gotten three kids through the tough Ranger Academy. Now down to Vanna, who is covering us live from the stage that they new Head will be announced on."_

"_Thank you so much, Randy and Annie. Let me just tell you how wonderful it is to be here! I am surrounded by some of the most impressive and dedicated soldiers the Galactic League has ever seen. Many famous war heroes have arrived and many still have to come but everyone is waiting for the arrival of Commander Up and his crew. Everyone wants to meet the crew that helped figure the real man behind the mask that is Dr. Space-Claw! Word on the street is that the lieutenant of that crew, Lieutenant Taz to be exact, that her fa- I'm just receiving news that Commander Up and crew will not be attending tonight because of injuries from a recent mission. We're all glad to see them still working hard to keep the galaxy safe!"_

"Come on! Hust announce de new damn president!" Taz yelled as Vanna babbled on.

"Tazzie, what was she going to say about you?" February asked.

"Dat's not my name!"

"SHHH! They're about to open the envelope!" Gaines hushed them.

"_And the new Head of the Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration is… Ambassador Sanchez!" _

There was much cheering and celebration. Everyone loved Sanchez. He was an all around good guy with his short black hair, tan skin, and winning smile people were automatically drawn to him. He had a winning personality, always making people laugh and smile.

"_Gracias! Dis is amazing! Head of de whole Galactic League! Jou know about eight years ago I was talking wid my children about my life as a Ranger. My two boys were in de Academy so de understood some of it, but my daughter was only fourteen. She was so fascinated by my life; she didn't want to be stuck on de ground taking care of her madre but she did it. She proved herself worthy to be a ranger when she fought off robots at her __Quinceañera__. She proved to me dat she had what it took to be a Starship Ranger hust like I'm going to prove jou dat I have what it takes to be de best Head of de Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration dat dis here galaxy has ever seen!" _The crowd cheered some more as he made his victory speech.

Up nudged Taz in the ribs and she just smiled as everyone around them stood up and kissed or hugged in celebration.

7777

Jessica picked her head up from her pillow. It was smudged with her mascara and damp with tears. She sat up slowly, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She picked up her hand and studied her ring, turning it at every angle she possibly could to look at it.

"_You have the ring! So what if he just spent six days half naked in a one room drop pod with her? She's a skinny, little bitch anyways. He doesn't look at her the way he looks at you; he looks at you with love in his eyes. There must be something you can do though, something to put a little distance between them."_

She leaned back into her bed and reached for the remote. The news was on and they were talking about the G.L.E.E Presidential Election.

"_Before we go down to Vanna…"_

"_Vanna! That's it!" _Jessica grabbed her communicator and scrolled through her contacts. She punched the call button and listened to it ring.

"Vanna! It's Jessica. Jessica who? All this fame must be going to your head. It's Jessica Darling! It's your sister you bimbo! Yeah, I know you go on soon but- just listen! Do you still have some connections from when you were a gossip columnist? Great! Well, I need you to look up some stuff about one Lieutenant Taz. That's it. Ok, talk to you later… love you too." She hung up and let the comms device fall onto the bed. She watched a bit more but perked up when Up started to be talked about.

"_Word on the street is that the lieutenant of that crew, Lieutenant Taz to be exact, that her fa-"_

Jessica jumped off of the bed and pressed her face up to the TV screen.

"What? Vanna, finish your sentence!" She screamed at the image of the blonde on the screen.

"_She'll get back to you on that later, but now you've gotta figure out a way to put some distance between them…" _She jumped up with a brilliant idea for the second time that day.

She ran out of her room and down to the Sector leader's offices.

**So what did you think? I enjoyed it:) READ THE QUESTION THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! Ok so I just downloaded the SPACE Tour album and I can't stop listening to StarKid! I made a playlist for StarKid… 43 songs and counting! I keep laughing at Boy Toy… Lauren and Meredith keep laughing and Lauren messes up but it's so cute! Ok back to business! Who saw Holy Musical Bman? I saw the premiere! It was really good and I didn't expect anything (I don't know very much about Batman but that's beside the point)! I won't put any spoilers on here and all I'll say is that it was really, really good! Also, if you read No Man's Land, you would know my rule. I had it for Hunger Games and I'll have it for HMB: No fighting or ranting in your review! Say if you liked it or your favorite character (not who the actor played. Don't be like I was so glad to see Lauren as so and so) but no ranting, fighting, or spoilers! Anyways, sorry this took longer than expected but if a chapter isn't over seven pages I feel like I'm forgetting to write something, so I had to remember what else I wanted in here.**

**Question: SUPER IMPORTANT! This is about me (at least the first one is) cause I get my letterman's jacket this year and I get to put a short quote on the back. I really want something StarKid, Harry Potter, or Hunger Games, so if you would suggest a few that would be super helpful. It could be a spoken quote or a lyric. Also the one that I chose as the best will be awarded with a oneshot:) Ok second question: What do you think Vanna was saying about Taz before she got cut off? **

**Answer: Open ended… have fun and don't forget the first question!:D**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19: She wasn't the Enemy

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 19: …She wasn't the Enemy…

**Author's Note: I was bored and decided that I had watched HMB enough for one day, so I started working on this sooner than I thought. Not much to say except that I have watched HMB every night before I go to sleep since it came out and that it has re-sparked my passion for theatre! By the end of the summer I will be able to sing… again (lost my voice one too many times) and my theatre teacher will love me for it!**

**Dedication: This is to PenMagic… we have started a nice little friendship on here:) She is writing Backstage Pass for Starship… well they're about the formation of StarKid but I like them so go read them!**

**Dedication: Now I can start making HMB puns in my disclaimers! YAY! Until I think of some though… I don't own this…**

**P.S. There is some parallel universe stuff going on in this chapter… obviously certain people could not exist thousands of years in the future. So I hope you enjoy my little surprise at the dress shop:)**

"Taz, come out of there and let me see." Up called through the door.

"No, it's horrible!" A muffled cry came from inside the dressing room.

"It can't be as bad as this little waiting room I'm sitting in." He glanced around at the pink tufted chair he sat in and the lacey, frilly curtains of the same color acting as doors for the dressing rooms.

"Oh it is! Dat is why jou are not going to see it." There was much rustling that sounded like a dress trying to be taken off.

"Oh no you don't, you already had you're three skips! I now have to see every dress you try on." He jumped up when the rustling became faster.

Up ripped open the curtain to find Taz attempting to unzip the back of a dress. It was a hot pink dress with a high scoop neck and no sleeves. It was poufy with black tool puffing out of the bottom.

"How did this even get in the pile?" Up looked at it in disgust.

"I don't care! I hust want to get de damn ding off!" She pulled the skirt up and let it go quickly to show her irritation.

"Before you try anymore on, please check the rest of the pile to see if you'll actually consider putting anything else on."

"No. No. No. No. Double no. Why de hell would anyone want dis? No. No. Not even if jou paid me! No. N- Why did she pick so many dresses?"

"Well Jessica just thought that you would have a hard time choosing…" He trailed off at the end.

"Obviously she doesn't know me as well as jou dought… Dese dresses aren't even de wedding colors! Ok, never mind, lets hust go cause I'm not finding anyding here."

They walked out of the store once Taz got out of the dress and into her clothes. They walked along the city part of the Sky Deck and Up pointed out a few places that Jessica had reserved some dresses for Taz.

"For de last time, we are not going anywhere she picked out dresses for me!" She grabbed his arm and kept going down the street.

She stopped abruptly in front of a quaint little store that had three dresses in the window. It was a white wedding dress with a big ball gown skirt, a turquoise mermaid style prom dress and a blue, form fitting cocktail dress. She turned her back to the store, held up her arms, and proudly announced, "Here we are!"  
>"Where are we?" Up said looking around.<p>

"Lopez and Walker's!" Before the Commander could ask what was so special about it, Taz pulled him inside.

"Ahhh! Lieutenant, so glad to see you back." A middle aged lady looked up from behind the counter and smiled.

"I always get my dresses from here." Taz said more to Up than the lady behind the counter. She began to walk around looking at all the dresses. "How's Mr. Walker doing?"

"He's doing fine, just training some new employees in the back. I can get him if you want." She made a move to leave the counter.

Up noticed she was a small woman, no taller than Taz. She had brown hair and eyes, perfectly straight, white teeth and a big friendly smile.

"No, dats fine, I'll see him later. Gracias, Mrs. Walker." She pulled a dress and draped it over her arm.

They made small talk while Taz looked around. Mrs. Walker asked about the Rangers, her social life, and her latest mission. Taz asked about business and the kids. Finally, she decided that she should start trying on and was lead to a dressing room.

"So Taz, I must ask; what are you getting a dress for now?"

"Dis big lugs wedding." The small girl pointed a thumb over her shoulder at Up.

"Oh! You must be Commander Up, we hear all about you from Taz." Mrs. Walker cooed.

"Lauren!" Taz cried, but didn't have time to say anything else because they had reached the dressing rooms.

"Just holler if you need something." Mrs. Walker turned to go back to the front counter.

Taz began trying on dresses and Up learned the history of Lopez and Walker's. It had been started in Michigan by the Lopez and Walker family. When they learned that there were malls in space, they assigned their kids to different ships to continue the business. They had multiple kids but two seemed to stick to each other more than any of the others. Lauren and Joseph bonded through theatre and ended up going to Michigan University together. There they performed in many plays and continued to perform after college. Eventually, they fell in love. Their parent's assigned them to, at the time, the largest Starship out there. After many years they transferred themselves to Starship 15-2A and left their kids in charge of their old shop.

"That's too poufy." Up said as she walked out in a soft pink dress that had a small cupcake skirt. "Go for something more form fitting."

She responded my chucking half of the dressed out of the tiny room and on to him.

"Thanks." He replied as he spit out a feather from one of the dresses. "So how did you find this place?"

"Mi papa found it actually. He saw de perfect dress in de window for my Quinceañera on Lauren and Joe's old ship. It was- well jou've seen it, jou were dere. Dats why I only shop here." She came out in a tight orange dress with long flowy sleeves that received a no from both of them. "It reminds me of my family."

7777

"Nothing worked for you?" A man asked as Taz walked over to the counter with a handful of dresses.

"No, but we'll be back. De wedding isn't for about 7 months, so I've got time."

"Wedding dresses have to be ordered more about 7 months in advance. Plus, these don't look like wedding dresses." He eyed the pile.

"I'm not getting married." Taz shook her head. She motioned to her Commander. "I'm his best woman."

"Commander Up." He stuck out his hand to greet who he guessed was Mr. Walker.

"Joseph Walker. I'll assume you met my wife, Lauren." He grasped Up's hand and they shook.

Joe was about the same height as him with hair lighter than his wife's but still brown. He was buff even though he was probably in his forties and he had Caribbean blue eyes.

They placed the dresses on the counter and after many goodbyes, left. Taz waved at the couple through the front window and then abruptly stopped for the second time that day. She ran back inside before the confused Commander could ask what was up. He walked slowly over to the door and watched as she pointed at the window and made wild hand movements. He opened the door as Mr. Walker walked over to the window and grabbed the mannequin with the short blue dress on it away. He and Taz took the dress off and she ran into the dressing rooms to try it on. Up noticed Mrs. Walker dragging a mannequin with a dress on over to the window.

"Here, let me help with that." He took the fake person and put it in the widow for her.

Mrs. Walker came back with a back one sleeved dress. There was a tan belt around the waist and the sleeve was long and flowy.

"Do you want to help put this on the mannequin? Your little friend might take a few minutes." She pointed at the mannequin Taz's dress had come from.

They began to slip it on and almost had it all the way there when Taz came out. Up dropped the mannequin and Mrs. Walker didn't even bother picking it up.

Taz stood in the doorway in a dark blue dress that was about two inches above her knees. It had about one inch straps that were also blue. It clung to her in the right places and just made her look perfect.

"Wow… Taz… you look…" The Commander was at a loss for words. He seemed to be doing that a lot with her now days. Finally he breathed, "WOW."

"Honey, when you can make an engaged man do that, you know you've got the right dress." Mrs. Walker cooed.

Up just smiled as he watched Taz hug the Walkers.

"_It must have been fate that she spotted that dress in the window, just like her father spotted her dress in window nine years ago." _

7777

Jessica was pacing her room. Every few minutes she would glance at the comms unit on the bed. She had been waiting for Up to call all day.

"_I can't believe he blew me off to go hang out with that little midget! I know I told him today that I wanted to spend time with him but still! I'm his fiancée, he should want to spend time with me and not her! Even though he did tell me a few days ago that he was going dress shopping with her… but that's not the point! The point is that we are going to be married soon-" _Her thoughts were cut off by a ringing.

She pounced onto the bed and communicator. She scrambled to press that little green button to accept the call.

"Up?" She desperately called into the device.

"Hey, Jessie." A feminine voice came through instead.

"Oh, it's just you Vanna." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. The blonde perked up when she realized who it was. "Vanna! Sorry about that… I was expecting a call from someone else, but yours is more important at the moment. So what news do you have for me?"

"Do you want the good or the bad first?"

"Bad… that way the good balances it out." She smiled a scary smile at what information she thought she was about to receive.

"Ummm… well… are you sure you want to hear this?" Vanna stuttered.

"It can't be that bad! What? Did she and Up sleep together or something? Spit it out!" Jessica chuckled at the thought of her Up with someone like her.

"Here goes nothing." The sister mumbled under her breathe. "There is no information about Lieutenant Taz anywhere… unless you want awards she's won or things that you could look up online. And I figured you would want dirt."

"WHAT?" Jessica stood up on her bed.

"Taz isn't her real name and everything important is filed under your real name. There is information out there but it's under Lieutenant whatever her real name is."

"What about- what about…" Jessica jumped on her bed as she struggled to remember. "What about that thing you were gonna say at the announcement of the new Head? You cut off at fa."

"One of the candidates was _rumored_ to be her father. But it was nothing more than that, a rumor. We asked all of them about their children but nobody wanted their children's success to seem like it came from their parent's high status."

"So you have nothing?" Jessica plopped down onto her bed in defeat.

"Zilch. I'm sorry… I really did try."

"It's fine. What was the good news you had for me?" She tried to push away her disappointment.

"I received you're save the date..." She made it seem like there was more to the sentence.

"And?"

"The date is saved." Jessica could almost see the smile on her sister's face.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, but remember I asked you to be my Maid of Honor so you're gonna be here if you have the day off or not!" She called into the phone as her sister hung up. "Dead God, I hope my request gets reviewed soon."

**Another chapter complete! There was a bit of LaurWalk in there for you, but that's all your getting so savior it;P So the other day my friend and I went jogging in the rain and I totally felt like Taz in my sports bra and pink spandex! Ok so I'm gonna start doing some things on tumblr with this story. My name is alreadyonpigfarts and I'm gonna post some chapters, maybe me reading the story so you get a taste of what I was picturing as it went through my head, pictures of clothes they were wearing, and some extra stuff. So if someone would like to help me out and explain tumblr to me (cause I'm trying to make a separate tab for fanfiction stuff) that would be much appreciated:)**

**Question: What do you think Jessica's request is?  
>Answer: Open ended! Have fun and go crazy with it!<strong>

**Up next for the story is Taz's birthday! YAY!**

**See you next time**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20:She was the Devil

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 20: …She was the Devil

**Authors Note: So I just got myself really sad because I was talking with Starkidtheatregeek and I mentioned that I couldn't believe I was at 20 chapters! That's not the sad part, that's the good part:P That got me thinking and I realized that there are on 5 or 6 more chapters left… I'm so sad:"( It's been a great time guys and once I figure out how to make a tab for my fanfiction on tumblr, it'll be there… so you can experience it all again there with a few new surprises! And a super cool fact, chapters 1- 19 equal 47,777 words! Is that not cray cray? 7 is one of my favorite numbers and I love pattern things like that.**

**Dedication: Every person I have ever messaged on here about this story! You know who you are and you guys are great. You guys give me great advice and confidence in my story:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- not even my pants! Commissioner Gordon gave his to me when I was running around imitating Robin;) **

Taz pulled the fluffy duvet over her head as Up shook her legs to get her awake. She groaned and threw a pillow at him. This just caused him to use the pillow as another way to get her up. Finally, she reached over to the digital clock on the night stand and brought it close to her face to check the time.

She chucked it at him and yelled, "Holy shit! It's only twelve o' two!"

"Yeah but it's your birthday and you know what that means…"

"We spend from twelve to twelve celebrating." She finished unenthusiastically.

"So get up! I let you sleep past twelve this year, which was your birthday wish last year." He hit her with the pillow again.

"My wish was to SLEEP IN! Until seven or eight, not dis ridiculous hour! " She yelled, her voice slightly muffled because she had taken a new pillow and pressed it over her head.

"Don't make me use the bucket of cold wat-"

She jumped out of Up's bed and ran into the bathroom could even finish his threat. Up chuckled at her and walked across the suite to the study. He sat down behind the desk, took a sip of coffee, and began reading through some of his crew's reports. The Commander had been up since 11:30 PM so that he and Taz wouldn't have to waste too much of the day getting ready. He tried to focus on the reports but his mind kept drifting back to when he first started the twelve to twelve with Taz.

On her 16th birthday, Up made the mistake of leaving her alone in her room while he went to train the newbies for the day. When he came back to check on her while he made them run laps, he found a sobbing, drunken, mess of a girl. Somehow she has managed to find a bottle of tequila and drink the whole bottle in the half hour he had been gone. He didn't tell Jose, not wanting him to go into older brother protective mode. He sat there and listened to her cry about the year before that's events and eventually he just sat there rocking her and rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest. From that day on he vowed that he would never leave her alone on May 7th. He also gave her a birthday wish, something for her to look forward to for the next birthday. That year she asked for two; one for her 15th birthday and one for her 16th. For her 16th birthday wish she asked to teach a class with Up. Her 15th birthday wish took some thought. Finally, she looked up at the Lieutenant and told him to never leave her. He agreed and from that day forward he protected her.

Up was pulled from his thoughts as Taz came out of his room, dressed in her uniform and ready to go.

"What's wrong wid jour face?" She asked from the doorway of the study.

"What do you mean?"

"It has dis weird dreamy look on it."

"Oh, it was nothing… just thinking about the past."

7777

Jessica woke up and looked around her room trying to remember something. She picked up her communicator and sent Up a message.

"_How about lunch?"_

"_Can't, its Taz's birthday. Spending the day with her. Love you!" _He replied.

She stomped over to her calendar and looked at the date. Sure enough, the date was marked through with a big red X and a little devil tail and horns surrounded the box. She yanked the communicator out of her, ready to reply that she was coming no matter what, when the device began ringing.

"Hello? Yes this is she. My I ask whose calling? The Admiral's secretary? My request has been reviewed? That's great! Can I hear the results now or…? The Admiral wants to have a meeting with me? What time does he want me there? One sounds great! Thanks you so much. Bye now." She hung up and glanced at her clock it was eleven.

"_Wow! Slept in late today… well I've got a little less than two hours to get myself looking professional for the Admiral."_

7777

Jessica walked down the hall towards the Officer's section of the Starship, smoothing down her uniform with hands. It was loose olive green pants with pockets on the legs and her shirt was also loose and khaki colored. It was a button up with two breast pockets and sleeves that rolled up past her elbows. She hated that Taz got out of wearing the shirt because they were all too big on her.

She remembered the days when she admired the small Lieutenant. From what she had heard about her past, the girl had been tough as nails since anyone in the League had known her. Taz had everything- fear, respect, wits, the body, and the guy. And now that she had the guy, she didn't look up to the younger girl.

Jessica reached the Officer's section and looked around for Admiral Hagen's secretary.

"Go right through that door." She pointed to a closed door with a plaque that read 'Admiral Benjamin Hagen' on it.

She knocked once, then opened the door and poked her head in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, come in and have a seat." The aged man gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. She shut the door and hurried over to one of the leather chairs as he continued talking, "This request of yours is quite unusual but I was expecting it sooner or later."

"Don't the requests go through the Commanders and Generals, sir?"

"Yes, but when requester asks to be reassigned to another crew in another sector, it must come through me." He folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward into his desk.

7777

"Hahaha! I can't believe he did dat!" Taz laughed as Up continued his story.

"Well that's not the worst part. He then got down on his knees and begged Veronica to let him go." Up made the hand motion and sound of a whip cracking.

"He was whipped from de moment he laid eyes on her! Why didn't Jose ever tell me dis story?"

"Look at how you're reacting and you'll answer your own question."

They had spent the morning in the gym, the library, and the Sky Deck; doing whatever they wanted. Now they were finishing up lunch at one of Taz's favorite restaurants. The waiter came over with their dessert and Taz's eyes widened as the chocolate delicacy was set in front of her.

"So what do want to do after lunch?" Up asked as Taz shoved an overflowing spoonful of chocolate cake in her mouth.

"Slide down a chocolate rainbow!" Up chuckled at the girl. He knew chocolate was one of her biggest weaknesses.

"Now _seriously_ tell me what you want to do."

"I don't care jou pick, jou always pick what we do on my birthday." She shrugged.

"We could go to the-" He was interrupted by a piano riff.

"De admiral? Why would he be calling me?" She put the communicator to her ear. "Lieutenant Taz. Hola Admiral Hagen. Jou know it's my birthday right? Hust checking. Yes, I know jou knew my father and he talked about his children a lot. Jou want me to come to jour office? Fine, I'll be dere… Can I ask what jou want? Admiral Hagen? He hung up on me." She announced putting the communicator on the table.

"So you have a meeting with the Admiral?"

"I guess… well he wants me dere by two o'clock and its one fifty, so I should get going." She stood up and pulled some space bucks out of her pocket.

"Taz, I've got it." He held up his hand, signaling the girl to stop.

"Gracias, Up. I'll see jou later." She gave him a hug and jogged towards the door.

"Don't forget your party starts at five!" He called after her.

She just replied with a thumbs up.

7777

Taz didn't even knock on the Admiral's door, she just walked right in. Both Jessica and Hagen turned to look at her as she came in and flopped into the empty chair next to Jessica.

"Jou wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Jessica-"

"Please, call me Jessica."

"Lieu- Jessica, sent in a request a while ago and well… it concerns you" He looked at Taz to see her reaction.

"And de request is?" She asked calmly.

"She would like to become Commander Up's Lieutenant." He was still searching for some emotion of this girl's face but she just raised an eyebrow at him. "We could put you in whatever crew you want, Taz. You don't just have to switch with Jessica."

Jessica cringed as Admiral Hagen called Taz by her first name with no title so easily. She had asked him from the beginning of their meeting to call her Jessica.

They both watched as Taz closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes sprung open and she looked the Admiral right in the eyes.

"I want to go back to Starship 14-K7."

**So Jessica finally gets her way… she got Taz to go away:( Sorry it took so long to get up, I got depressed for a little bit because of a book I was reading and had no motivation to write. I was also sad cause yesterday (May 15) StarKid was in my city! They were less than an hour away from me and my parents wouldn't let me gooooo:( But LyssaKay asked me to update oh-so nicely so I did. I have no question for you guys cause I know how the rest will go down but please give your opinions:) Also if you see any references you can point them out, don't remember what I put in there. I completely forgot! Did anyone catch how chapter 18, 19, and 20's titles went together?**

**Goodnight Darlings,**

**Kellyxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21: Party Time

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 21: Party Time

**Authors Note: Since I'm sick and the internet is boring me, I have decided to write some more. Did anyone see what I did to chapters 18, 19, and 20's titles? They wrote out: That's when I realized… she wasn't the enemy… she was the Devil. What did you think? Also does anyone watch Young Justice on here? Cause Salvage was so freaking good! Spitfire all the way:) Anyways, on to the story.**

**Dedication: This is to LyssaKay. She asked me to update oh-so nicely chapter 20 and so I did! She writes "Where we Belong", so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I could say I owned this stuff, I would be so happy that I was part of a group so amazing.**

**P.S. Here are Taz's dress and shoes: .com/jane_norman_one_sleeve_animal/thing?id=54072075 and .com/womens_shoes_online_kg_emiline/thing?id=13256587**

Admiral Hagen and Jessica just stared at her, both with different expressions written on their faces. Admiral Hagen's had surprise written all over it; his jaw was almost touching his desk, his eyes wide as dinner plates, and his eyebrows had all but retreated into his hair. Jessica's was blank at first but then solely curved into a malicious smile.

She had won. She had finally gotten the lieutenant to leave Up's side. Even better was that she had gotten her to leave the ship. Jessica knew next to nothing about Starship 14-K7, except it was the ship built before 15-A2.

"But-but-but… Taz?" Admiral Hagen cocked his head to the side and stared at her as if that would give him the answer.

"Dat is where de rest of my family is. Jose, Veronica, Ryder, and Alejandro are all dere. If I can't stay wid my family here, I want to go to my real family." She just stared straight ahead, not looking at either one of them.

"Don't you want to stay on the same ship as Commander Up and his crew?" The Admiral was still trying to figure it out. She was never quick to leave Up.

"I hust said I want to be wid my real family. If I can't stay with my surrogate family, I want to leave." She answered with no emotion again.

"If she wants to leave, then let her. It's what she wants." Jessica added to the end quickly.

"Well, let's this all official and set up then." Admiral Hagen clapped his hands together and reached for a pen.

7777

There was a knock on the door and then it swished open to reveal Up. Taz spun around and looked him up and down.

"Well jou clean up nice." She turned back around to apply some lipgloss.

The Commander was in black dress pants and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. Taz remembered buying him the shirt for that very same reason.

"I could say the same thing about you." He replied as she turned back around.

Taz was in a short, plain black dress with one very long sleeve. There was a thin, gold belt around her waist and black pumps on her feet. Her hair was in soft waves reaching about the middle of her back, it had been almost a year since she had cut it. Her hair had always grown fast. Her make was subtle like at the Ranger Ball.

"It's almost five." Taz looked down at communicator.

"Shall we head out then?" Up held out his arm and she linked her arm through his.

She looked down at the ground, she felt guilty about not telling Up yet.

7777

They walked into the party arm and arm. It was at the bar, even though Jessica insisted on having it at a club, Up had put his foot down and said it was for Taz and that it was happening at the bar. Everyone was already dancing and drinking. As much as Taz hated it, her birthday was always legendary. It was at the same place every year but something was always different. This year, February had managed to track down at chocolate fountain. There was a whole table dedicated to food just for the fountain.

Taz gave Up a huge hug. He knew her so well and sometimes she wished she didn't have to share him with the rest of the world. They're moment was shattered by a throat being cleared. They broke apart to find Jessica glaring at them.

"Come on, Up, let's dance." She pulled him to the dance floor and Taz was left in the door way.

She was surrounded by people but she felt so alone.

7777

The night was once again becoming legendary. They had cut the cake, sang Happy Birthday in English and Spanish, and had dipped many things in chocolate. Taz knew though that this birthday was going to top all the rest as soon as Bug got on the stage.

"February, would you come here, please." He said into the mic. He took her hands in his and began to speak. "When you met me, you thought I was a brave, _human_ Starship Ranger. When I learned that I could be human, I was overjoyed that I would get to see you again. But I became disappointed after some time when I couldn't show you the real me. Only Dead God knows why, but I got another chance to be with you. I could show you the real me. The Bug I had always been, even when I was in a human body. February, you helped me see that. You helped me see that I was more than just a measly, little bug. I wanted to do this on Bug World but that's light years away and we can't wait forever. Eep Ork Ah Ah… I love you, February."Bug got down on one knee, pulled out a little black box, and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She jumped up and down and then gave Bug a huge kiss.

He slipped the ring on and she held it up for all to see. They had one last kiss and then left the stage. Taz walked over to the chocolate fountain and put a marshmallow on stick. She had just pulled it out of the fountain when the room got silent. She shoved the whole thing in her mouth and turned around to see everyone pushed up against the walls to make a clear pathway from the door.

"Is Lieutenant Taz here?" A Spanish accent asked.

"She's right back there." Up told the man and pointed to her.

His boots clicked as he walked across the wood floor towards her. Taz swallowed the marshmallow and looked up to the man.

"Lieutenant Taz, would jou mind talking to me outside?" It was asked a question but it was a command.

They walked out and Taz tried to ignore the whispers of the party guests.

"What does the Head of the League want with her?"

"Maybe she's getting promoted."

They walked away from the bar and over to the Sky Deck. He stopped and was about to sit down when Taz reached out and hugged him.

"It's good to see jou too, Taziana." He hugged her back. "Feliz Cumpleanos. It's strange to imagine all my kids are adults. It seems like yesterday jou were becoming a woman, my how nine years does pass by fast."

"Papa, I've missed jou so much." She pulled away and sat down on a small sofa. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her legs up onto the sofa. "Why are jou here dough? Jou have a whole League to run, jou can't be stopping to make birthday visits."

President Sanchez sat down next to her, "Jou know me so well, Taziana. I received news dat jou were leaving Commander Up's crew, is dis true?"

"Papa! I told jou not to track me!" She hit his shoulder.

"I stopped doing dat a long time ago. No, I hear about dis drough one of de Ambassadors. When de dynamic duo of de Galactic League is splitting up, word is gonna get out pretty fast."

"It's nothing. I'm sorry jou wasted jour time in coming to check it out." She looked away from him and out to the stars.

"Taziana, I'm not leaving until jou tell me what happened."

"Fine! It was Hessica, Up's fiancé. She sent de Admiral a request to become Up's lieutenant but dat post was already taken by me. De asked if I was ok wid all dis and I said yes. Because of how I've helped de League dey let me choose where I wanted to go. I chose to go to Starship 14-K7." She still didn't look at her dad.

"Are jou sure dis is what jou want?" He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"What choice do I have?"

President Sanchez reached over and pulled her into a hug. They sat like that until Up came out looking for them.

7777

They walked back in silence. Taz was holding her shoes in her hand and Up looking at the ground.

"What did your dad want?" He broke the silence.

"Hust to say Happy Birthday. It's been a while, jou know."

"Are you ok? You seem upset about something." Up stopped and turned to look at her.

"No, I've hust been dinking about de year. Can jou believe dat today we've known each other for nine years?"

"It seems crazy to think that's its almost been a decade. I've enjoyed every minute of it; don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He slung his arm over her shoulder and started to walk towards the bar.

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. At the entrance of the bar Taz put her shoes back on and watched as Jessica took to the stage with a glass of champagne in her hand. Taz and Up walked in and stood at the front of the crowd.

"Attention everyone! I just want to make a toast to the birthday girl, Taz." She raised her glass. "May your adventures on Starship 14-K7 be as exciting as the ones on this Starship. Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glass, bottle or cup and was about to say 'cheers' when Krayonder interrupted.

"Starship 14-K7? Taz are you leaving?"

Before Taz could answer, Jessica chimed in cheerily. "Why yes she is Krayonder!"

"Is this true Taz?" Up turned to look at her with hurt on his face.

"Si." Taz just looked at the ground.

"I thought we told each other everything?" He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"I only found out a few hours ago! I wanted to tell jou, but I didn't want jou to be sad at de party." She looked up, her face pleading.

"I told you minutes after I asked Jessica out!" His voice was rising. "I can't believe you told Jessica before you told me!"

"She was der-"

"Come on, Up. Let's leave Taz alone to think about what she has done to you." Jessica interrupted.

She got down from the stage and lead Up out the doors. Taz chased after them, taking her shoes off in the process.

"Dis is all jour fault!" She screamed and pointed at Jessica.

"Taz! Don't talk to Jessica like that!" Up spun around and yelled back.

"She sent de request! She wanted to be jour lieutenant!" Taz yelled.

She didn't wait for an answer she just turned and ran. She ran to her room and typed in her pass code hurriedly, she knew up would be there soon. Sure enough, she heard the door swish open as she walked over to the bed. Up grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"Jessica said she never sent in a request." He snarled.

"Who are jou going to believe? Jour fiancé dat jou've known for nine months or jour best amigo, which've jou known for nine YEARS!" She wriggled out of his grasp and ran to the bed.

They yelled and screamed at each other for about 15 more minutes before Taz finally snapped.

"Remember your second wish on your sixteenth birthday? When you made me promise never to leave you? Did you ever think that it worked both ways?" He sighed and then left.

"I hoped it would work both ways… but obviously I waited too long." She sat down on her bed. "I loved jou, Up. I wanted jou to stay wid me and be mine forever, but I let dat slip away. Jou left me de day jou asked out Jessica."

7777

Up came back later that night to check on Taz. She had fallen asleep in her dress and had very faint tear stains on her cheeks. He chuckled a little at how young she looked, but he picked her up to tuck her in.

She stirred a bit as he picked her up. "Up?"

"Yes?"

"Lo siento, Up."

"I'm sorry too, Taz." He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

"Up… don't leave me." She sounded like she was sixteen again.

"Would never dream of it." He answered as he crawled in next to her.

**Ok so I just realized how emotional Taz is in this fic, I'm gonna give my reason right now. I've decided that she is just like that sometimes; I mean who says she is always tough? I didn't like this chapter as much but I think it works well in the story. Anyways… I've got exams next week so I won't be posting until June. Also, I was so excited to see how many reviews I got on chapter 20! 17! That's a big number:) So keep reviewing and I'll see you next time.**

**Hakuna Matata!**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbye

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 22: Goodbye

**Author's Note: Told you back… I'm back by June:P They have image manager now so I think I can upload pictures of dresses and shoes… I'll check it out. Also I'm really so thankful for you guys and your reviews have caused me to push on with chapter 22! I really think I could make 200 reviews… I'm at 186 and you guys (including this one) have about 4 more chapters to review.**

**Disclaimer: This goes out to my little newbies! Those of you who just started reading my story… welcome to the epic drama that is "Why are we so Blind?" Hope you enjoy these next few chapters:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this. Never have, never will. Quick, easy and painless… it's like ripping off a band aid!**

Taz folded up her last shirt and put it in her suitcase. She closed the lid, sat on it, and zipped it up. She looked around her almost empty room. All the drawers in the dresser, nightstands, bathroom and desk were open and empty. Her closet door had been slid open and all that was in there was her uniform for tomorrow. There were pictures still on the walls, books still on the shelf, and many other miscellaneous objects around her room, though.

The girl grabbed a picture off her dresser and looked at it. It was her and Up at her birthday from a few years ago. She smiled and dropped it into a box specially designed for pictures. Taz picked up another one, this one was of Ryder and Up make silly faces at the camera. It went in the box with the other. She picked up two more, they were also of her and Up. Taz spun around in a circle, looking at all the pictures in her tiny room. They all had Up in them. They might have had the crew or Jose or Ryder in them too but Up was present too. She swept them all up in her arms and dumped them in the box, not wanting to go back down memory lane anymore. She sealed the box tightly with tape and decided she might have better luck with the book shelf.

It was rather small, only three shelves, so she only kept her favorites in it. Up kept all the rest in his huge bookcases. Taz placed the books in the boxes gently, making sure they were stacked in the order she liked them. The brunette went from the top to the bottom, but abruptly stopped at the third shelf. There staring back at her in their nice neat, colorful row were her copies of the scrapbooks. She stared at them; almost having a standoff with them. Who would win- her or the books? Would she look through them or would they go in the box?

Eventually, Taz won. The scrapbooks were grabbed and placed in the box in one go. This box was also tightly taped shut and she stacked the boxes on top of each other. She grabbed a bag off of her bed, exited her room and headed down to Up's. She had a few stops first, though.

7777

"Hey, Taz. Come to get your books?" Up asked as she walked into his room.

"No, jou can keep dose actually. I'll hust ask jou to mail some if I want dem." She began to pick her nails; she had never good at leaving. "I'm all packed. Would jou mind helping me wid de boxes?"

"Sure." He slowly rose from the couch and walked to the door. "Ya coming?"

"I'll be dere in a minute. I want to take it all in one last time before I go." She clutched the handles of the bag tighter.

Up answered by turning and walking out of the room. Taz understood this was hard on him, they had said goodbye to many people but never expected for one second it would ever be to each other.

Taz slowly walked around his suite, taking everything in. The pictures in every room, all her books on his shelves, the feel of his sheets on her skin, the smell of coffee in the kitchen, his leather chair in the office would all stick in her head forever.

She slowly walked back into his room. She placed the bag on the bed and pulled out a card. Taz placed the card on the bag and quickly ran out of the room.

7777

Taz walked onto the drop pod deck with her suitcase in hand. Up had taken all her boxes on a cart to the drop pod about ten minutes ago. She looked around and spotted the crew waiting for her. They were all standing very tall and rigid; trying not to cry. All except one: Jessica.

Again, Taz was not one to be good with saying goodbye so she merely gave each one a hug. February had burst into tears, Specs had trails going down her cheeks, Tootsie and Bug had a few running down their cheeks, and Megagirl was crying on the inside. Krayonder had sucked his lips and just looked at Taz with those puppy dog eyes of his. She knew he was trying so hard not to cry, but she could also see he was losing the battle as his eyes welled up.

She turned to Up, but he didn't look at her. He was staring off into the distance; eyes slightly glazed over as Jessica clung to his arm. The small girl hugged him none the less and was glad to feel that he returned it. Up kissed the top of her head and then broke off from the hug. He picked up her bag and walked into the pod. She followed him inside.

Taz ran over and gave him a hug and began crying for the first time all day. Up rubbed her back and shushed her.

"I'm going to miss jou so much." She pulled her head away from his chest.

He used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face, "I'm gonna miss you too. I don't know what I'll do without ya."

The Commander walked out of the pod, closing the door behind him. Taz typed in her coordinates and then walked over to the window. The crew was still on the deck and they waved as the pod moved over towards the air lock. February and Specs' faces were drenched, Tootsie and Bug had tear streaks down their cheeks, and Krayonder had finally surrendered and let a few tears slip down his cheek. Up wasn't crying but he was staring straight at Taz. Jessica just smirked and gave a half wave. Taz waved back until the air lock doors closed.

She went and sat in pilot's chair. She couldn't believe she was really leaving, it felt like she was leaving Mexico all over again.

7777

The crew all went their separate ways after Taz had left. They had all said it was because this day had been "emotionally draining" but they really just wanted to cry by themselves.

February walked into her room and immediately spotted the pink package on her bed almost immediately. She walked over and timidly picked it up. It didn't seem explosive so she ripped the paper off. It was a beat up 'Calculus for Dummies' book. She opened the cover and there Taz had signed it. The blonde flicked through it and a letter fell out onto her lap. It was written in very pretty and very legible cursive.

_Dear February,_

_I remember you from the Academy. I seriously didn't think you were going to graduate and I was eternally grateful when you did, but I was not happy for the right reasons. I realize now how much I doubted your abilities. You aren't book smart or really street smart either, but you do know a lot about girl thing. You're sweet and innocent and I hope no war will ever take that away from you. Anyways, back to the gift. I remember you telling us a few weeks ago that you wanted to take a few classes to become both a Starship Ranger and a Science Officer. I never knew why but Rangers are required to take Calculus and let me be the first to tell you, it's not fun or easy. This book helped me and Commander Up helped me through the course and I hope it'll do the same for you._

_-Taz_

February left a few tear spots on the letter as she read it. Taz was nice to her but it always had seemed forced, like she was merely putting up with her. This letter and gift showed otherwise.

7777

Bug sat on the other side of the room from his bright orange box. He had been staring at it for five minutes, debating if he really wanted to find out what was in it. Finally, he got up and shook it. A metal clinking against metal sound came from the box and Bug couldn't take it anymore, he pulled the top off. He turned it over onto his bed and out came tumbling dog tags and a piece of paper. The orange bug examined the tags. One said "Bug, Bug World Ambassador, Starship Ranger, ID 5489612." The second one read "Bug, The Toughest Son of a Bitch this side of the Galaxy has ever seen." He picked up the letter and began to read the fancy cursive, struggling a bit in the beginning.

_Dear Bug,_

_I don't know what to say to you that hasn't already been said. Everything they say is true, though. You are brave and nice and naive and welcoming and curious and so much more. I've only known you for less than a year and I'm disappointed that our time was cut short together. I figured that someone as good as you deserved their dog tags before their first year was complete. The first one is your official dog tag, I pulled a few strings and got it early as I mentioned before. The second one is one that I had made especially for you. I think the title fits rather well, don't you? You are going to be one hell of Ranger someday; I just wish I could be around to see you reach that position._

_-Taz_

Bug put the letter back in the box and closed the lid. He placed it on his dresser and slipped the dog tags around his neck.

7777

Megagirl and Tootsie walked arm in arm to their room. Tootsie was glad he had Megagirl in his life; she was always very strong in situations like this. Like now she was taking out her laser to shoot the mysterious envelope sitting on their bed. Tootsie ran over and pulled it out of the target zone. He quickly ripped the envelope open and pulled out a large packet and a letter. He handed it to Megagirl to read.

_Dear Megagirl and Tootsie,_

_I didn't get either one of you when I first met you. Tootsie, you had all those crazy Farm Planet stories and I have to admit I didn't really understand them. I know that I will miss you having a story for almost every situation and your simple but kind nature. Megagirl, my feud with robots in the past made it hard for me to accept you. I apologize for that now. I will miss watching you enjoy more emotions as you continue your downloading process and our occasional quarrel. About the packet though, I overheard you discussing children at lunch. Knowing your predicament, I compiled a list of names of children for adoption. There are several lists but there is one in particular that I think you might enjoy. It is a list of orphans from Farm Planet that need robotic parts to replace missing limbs. I thought it really brought two very different people together._

_-Taz_

Tootsie flipped to the page and he and Megagirl spent the afternoon looking at the children on that page.

7777

Specs stumbled into her room and fell onto her bed. There was a loud thump and she picked her head up. She peered over the edge of the bed and saw a large bag on the floor. Clothes had spilled out of it and so had a piece of paper. The curly haired girl scooped it all up, sat up and wiped her eyes. She pulled what was left in the bag out. It was a collection of shirts, pants, skirts, shorts, dresses and shoes; all in her size and all highly stylish. Then she pulled out a box, filled with makeup. It was all organized but color, order of use, and brand. Finally, she unfolded the piece of paper.

_Dear Specs,_

_I overheard you saying one day that you wanted to look more like February, so I got all the stuff for you to do it. Though I don't understand why you want to look prettier. You're already gorgeous and you have Krayonder, what more could you want? Do you think people will respect you more if you look good? Because I know for a fact that everyone respects and adores you. You have to be one of the smartest people I know! You may not be the most confident but maybe that is what the clothes are for. I just want you to know that you are a great person! You got Krayonder with the old you, which should count for something. When I was younger I wore everything in that was in style but I was still me underneath. I acted the same in a fancy dress as I did in sweats and a ratty tee. Putting on the clothes didn't magically make me act like a sophisticated lady. So I hope you take all this into consideration. I want you to wear the clothes but stay true to the Specs you are. I'll miss you dearly and take care of Krayonder._

_-Taz_

Specs wiped her eyes again and read the letter over and over and over until she could recite it from memory.

7777

Krayonder felt like his world was falling apart. Taz was gone and he knew that everything would be off for awhile. Up would be the biggest mess out of the crew, he was past showing his emotions but they would come out in training. He would work them so hard they wouldn't be able to think about Taz and Jessica would make sure they didn't talk about her. Even though they looked like they hated each other, Taz and Krayonder had a complicated relationship. When Up had taken Krayonder under his wing, he still had Taz under the other. The fought like siblings but loved each other like them too.

He grabbed the camouflage gift she had left him. He knew she would leave gifts for everyone. He pulled off the car and sat it on his bed. The hat wearing soldier shook the box next to his ear something rattled in it. He ripped off the top and inside there was another box. He timidly pulled out the little box and opened it slowly. Inside a diamond winked at him. He slammed the lid shut and dropped the box. Krayonder reached for the letter and opened it.

_Dear Krayonder,_

_Besides Up, you had to be the hardest goodbye. We went through so much together and we now have come to have a very complicated relationship. I can't even begin to describe all we've gone through because this letter would then go on for days! I hope you know that the reason I am so hard on you is because I see your potential. I believe one day you can be a Commander or maybe even a General! Just keep your eye on the prize. Anyways, now that I'm gone you'll need someone else to watch out for you and I think you've already found her, so I got you something to make that forever. That ring was my mothers. I obviously kept it for a while but I don't wear and I have plenty more of jewelry that I wear occasionally. I hope that when you see it on Specs you think of me and all the times I've watched out for you._

_-Taz_

Krayonder opened the small, velvet box again. Inside was a simple engagement ring with a white gold band. There was a good size diamond, not too big or small, in the middle and smaller diamonds going down the band. He closed the box and slipped it into one of the many pouches on his belt.

7777

Commander Up walked into his room, leaned against the door, and sighed. All he had wanted to do since he had been informed Taz was leaving he felt like crying and now he could. There was a knock on the door and Up could feel the vibrations on his back. Jessica called out and demanded to be let in, but he ignored her. He wanted to be alone for a bit. The gray haired man walked into his bedroom and closed the door where the knocking instantly became muffled. He glanced over the bag on his bed and slowly walked over to it. He opened the bag and pulled out the letter first, but set it aside. He then pulled out a scrapbook.

He sat down on the bed and opened it. It was filled with pictures from the BugWorld mission, Up's birthday and the proposal, the Ranger Ball, Taz's birthday and many more. He set down the book and picked up the letter. He noticed that some of the words were blurred by big circular tear stains.

_Dear Jason,_

_I know we don't call each other by our first names often but I thought it was fitting for the moment. Anyways, I wanted to give you your scrapbook. Year 9. Can you believe I made you nine scrapbooks? Neither can I! Well this will one will be the last, maybe you can start the tradition with Jessica. She may not like the idea but it's whatever. I just want you to know that I will miss you more than words can describe. I mean, how do you describe in words our nine years together? You could say they were fun, crazy, chaotic, stressful, amazing, eye-opening, knowledgeable, loveable, but that's only hitting the tip of the iceberg. You're my best friend and sometimes it's felt like more, but even though we are now on separate ships, we will be forever best friends. I almost died giving birth to Ryder cause I was so tiny, but you were there for me. I was there for you when you got your famous injury. Being on two separate ships can't keep us from being best friends! Well, I guess I should just say goodbye. I'll see you at your wedding._

_Love, _

_Taziana_

Up sat there for a while in a daze, he didn't know if it was a minute or an hour, but he was jerked out of his thoughts by a banging on the door. He vaguely remembered it stopping when he had picked up the letter but now it was starting again. He quickly ran into the study, yelling that he was coming as he ran. He opened one of the drawers in his desk and dropped Taz's gifts in. He slammed it shut and ran to the door. He wiped the tears that had been brimming in his eyes since he read the letter away and pasted a smile on before he opened the door for Jessica.

7777

After getting off the drop pod onto Starship 14-K7, it all went at lightning speed for Taz. Jose ran up and gave her a hug, so did Veronica, Ryder, Alejandro and some guy she felt like she knew but wasn't sure. She then was introduced to the rest of the team that Jose was Commander of and she would become a lieutenant to. She was given a brief tour, finding out where the hospital, cafeteria, gym, and various other rooms were. There was a brief catching up where she learned about Veronica's rise to Head Nurse and Alejandro becoming a doctor. Finally, she was able to escape to her room.

It looked exactly like her old room. She noticed that all of the boxes had been brought and she counted to make sure one wasn't missing. There were two extra, though they looked more like presents than moving boxes, though. Taz walked over to them and ripped the paper off of the flatter one.

It was her favorite picture of the crew. They weren't posing for an award or an article; they were laughing and smiling at something Krayonder had said at lunch. Specs had been trying out some new equipment and every few minutes a picture would take, Taz believed it was fate that had made the equipment take the picture at that exact moment. She had loved the picture since she had first seen it but she hadn't said anything. She plucked a small note stuck in the corner of the frame.

_Taz,_

_Even though you now have a new crew to boss around, we don't want you to ever forget us. You were part of our crazy, dysfunctional family and Jessica can never take your place. We'll always remember you!_

_-Your crew from Starship 15-A2_

She smiled at the note and put the picture on her night stand and the note next to it. She moved onto the larger box. It didn't have any wrapping paper but it did say 'Lopez and Walker's' on the top of the lid in green cursive. She opened the box and sitting on top of the tissue paper was another note.

_Even though the dress you bought to be my best woman was real pretty, it's not quite right for the wedding in my opinion. I know I said that you looked gorgeous and you did and you can wear it to the rehearsal dinner if you want, but just please think about this. I went back to 'Lopez and Walker's' and Mrs. Walker helped me pick out the perfect dress. It's the same color as your __Quinceañera__ dress, you know, that blue you really like. Hope you like it._

Taz gently broke the seal that held the paper together at the top and pulled the paper apart. She gasped as she saw the top of the dress; it matched the color of her Quinceañera dress perfectly. Taz knew that one of the wedding colors was Caribbean blue to match Up's eyes and that was the color of her dress. She pulled it out of the box and held it up against her, looking in the mirror. It was full length, with a deep V-neck, and it synched together right at her abdomen. She stripped off her clothes and slipped into the gown. It was a little long on the bottom, nothing heels couldn't fix, but other than that it fit perfectly.

Taz sat down her bed and looked at the picture the crew gave her. Finally, she got up, hung up the gown in her closet and began unpacking boxes.

**Finished! With this chapter:P Sorry it took me so long, I actually started writing it in May but had to study for exams and then summer started and my friends all wanted to hang out. This is also my second longest chapter being 14 pages (double spaced). The longest, last time I checked, is 15 pages:P So the plan is to finish this by late June/early July… but ya never know with me! Also, check out my image manager to find out what the dresses, shoes and Taz's mom's ring look like:)**

**Have a great summer (or winter if you're in the southern hemisphere)**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23: Without You Part 1

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 23: Without You Part l

**Author's Note: I have such a short attention span and very low tolerance with the internet! Plus, Young Justice doesn't have a new episode till next Saturday and I don't have Criminal Minds recorded. In other words, I'm back! This little subject matter of being split apart will last two chapters… 7 months is a loooooong time! Also, I reached 200 reviews!:) HidingBehindASmile gets a oneshot with the same rules as my 100****th**** reviewer oneshot.**

**Dedication: urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH. We have started a little friendship on here and she helps me with hard decisions on this story:P She writes "I won't leave until you want me to", so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALLLLLLL! Minus the part that StarKid owns…**

**P.S. I decided that Jose and Alejandro's accents are much less pronounced now. They only come out when they are really angry.**

_Month 1- June_

Taz's new Commander banged on her door. He waited but it didn't open.

"Taz, you need to come out! It's been two days!" He called. He might as well have been yelling at the door.

Finally, he walked back to his room.

"Any luck?"

"No. I don't know what to do, Veronica! Dad would know what to do, but I can't call him with a matter as trivial as dis." He fell onto the couch.

"Come on! You're Commander Jose Sanchez, you've gotten men to get up and fight when there was almost no hope. You can certainly get your little sister out of her room." The dark haired beauty said from the kitchen.

"I really don't know-" Ryder walked in and interrupted him.

"Daddy! How is Auntie?" The four year old didn't like to call her 'Mommy' when his other Mommy was right there.

Suddenly, Jose had an idea.

"Not good. She's sad that she had to leave Uncle Up's ship, but I'm sure that a visit from you would cheer her up." Ryder's eyes lit up at the thought of helping someone. "Now go get changed out of your pajamas and we'll head over."

The small boy ran out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him and Jose chuckled. He turned around to laugh with his wife, but she wasn't laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you taking Ryder over to Taz's until we know she's stable."

"She's perfectly stable. She's just upset that she had to leave." His smile had disappeared.

"We don't know that. I'm his mom and I don't want him going." She turned back to what she was doing.

"Not really, we didn't sign anything for him to be legally ours. If you go find his birth certificate, the names on there are 'Taziana Sanchez-Lopez' and 'Jason Up' not ours. Plus, I'm more related to him than you are. He's my blood nephew and I know that his _mom_ would probably really want to see him at a time like this." Jose turned and to walk to Ryder's room, but Veronica stopped him.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm being so crazy about this but when we first got Ryder it seemed like we would have him forever and now I'm not so sure." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean." He turned and hugged his wife.

7777

Ryder ran over to the door and hit it with his little fists.

"Auntie Tazzzzzz! You need to come out and see me!" He cried.

There was a rustling inside and suddenly the door opened. Taz scooped Ryder up into her arms and spun him around.

"I missed jou so much!" She said when she stopped spinning.

"I thought you missed Uncle Up?" He cocked his head to the side quizzically.

Taz laughed and replied, "I do."  
>"I miss him too." Ryder said as he played with her dog tags.<p>

"Maybe if we split our missing, den it won't hurt as much?"

"Can you do that?" His eyes went wide in wonder.

"I can do whatever I want, I'm Lieutenant Taz!"

"But first Lieutenant Taz, you need to come to training." Jose announced.

7777

Krayonder walked into the training gym for this morning's training. He heard the sound of chains rattling, grunting, and fists on something hard. The blonde looked around and found his Commander beating up a punching bag. He noticed that there were a punching bags on the floor and that there was something on them.

"UP!" Krayonder called to the older man. He didn't hear or ignored the calls, Krayonder tried again. "Commander!"

Finally, Krayonder went over, grabbed his arm and spun him around. He saw that Up had dark circles under his eyes, he looked like he had aged ten years, and his hands were a bloody mess.

"Commander, have you been here all night?" Krayonder asked, putting his hands on his shoulders. The Commander nodded his head. "Up, you can't keep going like this. It's been two weeks."

Up put his back against a wall and slid down, sliding his hands through his silver hair, streaking it with blood.

"I just don't know what to do. We've never been apart for more than a few months but we both knew I was coming back. Even when I got my famous injury she was there. I mean Jessica is a great lieutenant but she doesn't know things like Taz does. I would say one word or make gesture and she would know exactly what I meant. I just miss her." A few tears ran down Up's cheeks.

Krayonder had sat down next Up when he started his speech. "I miss her too, but you can't beat yourself up like this. She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

The rest of the crew walked in for morning training and looked at the two men sitting on the ground.

"Jessica said she was skipping today's training cause she has 'stuff' to do." Bug said walking in after them, looking and pointing with his thumb at the door. He then saw Up and Krayonder. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, he just misses Taz." Krayonder announced.

"Ohhhh! It's ok Uppy, I miss her too." February ran over and put her hand on his knee.

"I too miss the carbon based Mexican Lieutenant." Megagirl walked over to the three.

"Ya know, she gave Megagirl and me adoption papers." Tootsie said sitting down with them and Bug came over too.

"Did she give you a sweet letter too?" Specs asked as she went over and completed the circle.

They spent the rest of the training trading stories and talking about the gifts they had been left.

_Month 2- July  
><em> 

Taz punched a new recruit in the face and he fell to the ground. She then brought her foot up to slam it into his chest but then stopped. 

"Ok, dat's enough training for today! All of jou hit de showers!" She motioned to the doors of the training gym and they scurried out. "Where de hell is Jose? Why wasn't he here today?" 

It had been a month since she had left, but not a day went by without her thinking about her old crew. She had assigned a day to each of her old crew members and on that day she would fill her head with memories of that person. Today was Saturday so it was Specs day. She thought of everything that the red haired girl has done for her. 

Taz walked over to the door, deep in thought when it swung open. She was knocked back onto her butt and all her thoughts of Specs vanished. 

"Dios que idiota! Ciudado!" She said harshly. 

"I'm so sorry!" A blonde boy ran over and tried to help her up. He had a familiar southern accent. 

"No me toques!" Taz yelled at him as she pulled herself to her feet. "What do jou want?" 

"I was looking for Jo- Commander Jose but I can't find him." Taz looked at the man. 

"Hey! Jou're de guy who gave me a hug when I got of my pod!" She exclaimed. 

"Well you were getting a lot of hugs, just thought I'd jump in too" His smile disappeared. It was almost as if he expected Taz to remember him. 

She raised her eyebrows as if telling him to go on. He turned to leave, "Just tell Jose I was looking for him." 

"Wait!" He turned around. "I need a name so I can save him a wild goose chase." 

"Greg Masterson." He then walked out the door.

7777 

As the days got hotter, trainings became shorter and free time was plentiful. February had started her classes and found the calculus book quite helpful. Specs had told her it was similar to a potions book in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, with all its little tips and helpful hints. February really didn't know what she was talking about but she knew the book was helpful. After class, she would head to Specs room and the blonde would help her with the makeup and clothes. Krayonder kept the ring in his pocket and Bug wore his dog tags every day. Tootsie and Megagirl were picking out their top 5 favorite kids out of the packet Taz gave them. 

Up was just now getting over Taz and in the few trainings they had now a days, he worked them till they were practically passing out. Jessica made sure to either put Taz down or changed the subject when she was brought up. 

The crew was sitting down for a now rare lunch together. Up and Jessica were making wedding plans as the others sat in silence. 

"Where are we going to have the wedding?" Jessica asked.

"On the Starship." He responded as he bit off a chunk of a chicken leg.

"We can't have it on the Starship! Are you crazy? How about upstate New York?" She asked as she moved her salad around the bowl.

"I know you're from New York but this wedding will be in December and it will be snowing then."

"So? It's _romantic_." She spat.

"Well Taz doesn't like the snow-"

"Correction…" Specs cut in.

"She likes the snow…" Krayonder said as he kept eating his sandwich.

"But not the cold." Tootsie, Bug and Megagirl finished.

"She has great winter clothes though! I wish I could borrow some of them." February chimed in.

"And Taz can't walk down the aisle in a coat." Up pointed out.

"Last time I checked this wasn't Taz's wedding…" She muttered. "Fine, do you have a place in mind that will keep the little princess comfortable? And do not say Mexico!"

"Not really…" Up looked down at his plate.

"What about Alabama?" Megagirl asked.

"Yeah! You mentioned it at their wedding." Bug pointed at Tootsie and Megagirl.

"Guys, its nothing-" He tried to say.

"You showed me a picture of you and Taz standing in front of a big plantation house once." Krayonder cut in.

"You mentioned Mobile when you were marrying Tootsie and Megagirl." February said.

"Why do they know so much of where you are from?" Jessica asked.

"They know where I'm from only because I was certified in Mobile, Alabama. I mentioned it once at Tootsie and Megagirl's wedding." He glared at the rest of his crew.

"And you've taken Taz there?"

"Yes, I've taken Taz to my old home."

"Interesting. I think we've decided where the wedding will be." Jessica said with a coy smile.

_Month 3- August_

There was a ringing coming from somewhere in Taz's room. She slipped her shorts on and ran around trying to find her communicator.

She finally found it and pressed the accept call button, "Hola."

"Taz, can you watch Ryder today?" Jose said hurriedly.

Taz heard sheets rustle and she sighed, "Jose, I'm going out to lunch today."

"Please!" He begged. "I don't ask you to do this often."

"And it seems dat when jou do, I always have other plans!" She cried.

There was silence for a minute and then Taz heard a small smacking sound coming from the end of the phone. Then she heard Veronica whisper, "Come on babe, Ryder can just stay here. We don't get to do this often and he's not going to need us for a while."

"Oh my dead God! Are jou two doing what I dink jou are doing? I'll be down in a minute to get him." She hung up quickly and ran out of her room. Taz made it down to their suite and was in the door in record time.

"Don't get up!" She called as she pasted their bedroom.

The small Lieutenant chuckled as she stood in the doorway of Ryder's room. The young boy was building a town with his blocks, completely oblivious to what his parent's were doing down the hall. Taz scooped him up in his arms and took him back to her room.

7777

Taz walked onto the Sky Deck in jean shorts, black sandals, a white shirt and Ryder on hip. She walked into the restaurant and a blonde man motioned them over.

"Sorry I'm late, Jose asked me to watch Ryder today." She apologized.

"It's fine, I love this little guy." He ruffled his hair.

"Greg!" Ryder called out.

They had a nice lunch catching up over the nine years they had missed. They talked about him for most of lunch and then after lunch they went out and sat in the chairs near the large windows on the Sky Deck. There he told her about him being a pilot, his engagement that ended four years ago, and his transfer to this Starship.

"So what about you?" He asked. "Ya look like you haven't changed a bit."

Taz just laughed and laughed until tears ran down her cheeks. "Everyding about me has changed."

"Well you still wear the same clothes, your hair hasn't changed and you achieved your dream of becoming a Starship Ranger." Greg said.

"Do jou not know who I am? I'm Lieutenant Taz! I was de youngest person to ever join de Starship Rangers. I was fifteen! I befriended Commander Up and he taught me how to be one tough son of a bitch." She stopped for a minute. "I'm sorry dat was uncalled for. I mean I've hust changed a lot since jou last knew me."

She went on to explain everything that had happened to her in their nine years apart.

"You and the Commander seemed really close." Greg said.

"We _are_ close. He's my best friend." Taz's eyes glazed over and she went into her own little world. "We were each other's everyding for eight and a half years. He's de father of my child and-"

She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at Greg with wide eyes. Greg opened and closed his mouth multiple times, looking like a fish out of water.

"A kid?" He finally got out. "Isn't that hard? With him being there and you being here…" He trailed off.

"Not really, we worked someding out." She unconsciously started stroking Ryder's hair. He was sitting at her feet playing with Taz's communicator.

"Dead God! That's why he doesn't look like Jose!" Greg cried pointing at Ryder.

She got up and started pacing, "No no no no no no! Dis wasn't supposed to happen! Nobody else was supposed to know!"

"Taz, it'll be ok. I won't tell anyone! It'll all be ok!" He got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around and Greg's hand fell from her shoulder, "How do jou know dat?"

The Lieutenant did something that surprised him, she began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. Taz felt a tug on her shorts and looked down. Ryder looked up at her with her with his Caribbean blue eyes, the color of Up's.

"Don't cry, Mommy." Somehow, Ryder knew it was now ok to call her that in front of Greg.

Taz chuckled and picked Ryder up and spun him around, "I don't cry jou silly boy!"

He giggled as she tickled his stomach.

7777

They had sent out the save the dates and the invitations, Jessica had her dress, he had his tuxedo, they had picked their brides maids and grooms men, his house was ready, and the bachelorette and bachelor parties didn't happen until a few nights before the wedding. Up thought they were done with the planning and he could relax, but boy was he wrong! Apparently, they still had to pick out the flowers, center pieces, a DJ, and whole bunch of crap he really didn't want to deal with. He thanked dead God everyday that Jessica had most of it figured out since she was 15, but she still wanted his "opinion".

"What do you think is better? The lilies or the roses?" She held up two pictures.

"The roses are more romantic…" She pushed the lily picture closer to him. "But the lilies are definitely the way to go!"

"I thought you would say that!" Jessica squealed.

"Can we go to training now? I have something really fun planned."

"Fine, you can go... I'm gonna stay here and do some more work."

"Suit yourself." He said as he walked out.

7777

"Ok, everyone suit up and meet me in the natatorium." Up commanded.

"Nata what?" Tootsie and February ask, looking at each other.

"Natatorium." Specs clarified.

"It is a building that holds a large hole of water used for recreational or athletic purposes." Megagirl announced.

"It's a pool." Krayonder said plainly.

They split and head into the proper locker rooms. Ten minutes later, they were standing in a line at the edge of the pool. Up was pacing in front of them and they looked at him nervously. Ever since Taz had left, Up's had made the trainings brutal.

"Now, today all you have to do is jump off the high dive and then we can chill in the pool." Up announced.

"But that thing has to be like 50 feet tall!" February cried.

"Then I suggest you start climbing." Up said as he grabbed hold of the metal rungs and began his only 20 foot climb. "Now you can jump however you want."

Not a second after he finished, he ran to the edge and did a back flip that turned into a dive off of the board. He surfaced and called up to them, "Show me what you got!"

Krayonder got up to the top and did a cannonball. Tootsie and Megagirl jumped together, Specs did a nice dive and Bug did a hop from the edge of the board. February walked to the edge of the board and looked down at the crew floating in the water below. She gulped, "It's really high."

The Rangers cheered her on from the water.

"I don't want to get my hair wet!" She called down again.

They started chanting her name.

"Fine! I'll do it but if I get hurt aga-" The blonde cut herself off as she soared off the boarding. She did a double back flip that turned into a graceful dive.

"Where did that come from, little lady?" The Commander asked as she resurfaced.

"I used to dive as a kid and I almost went to the Olympics when I was 16, but a few months before I was training and I jumped to do the back flip but I hit my foot on the board and slammed into the water. My foot was broken and the Olympics were out. That's why I didn't want to dive." She admitted.

"You can do it again if you want or we can just chill in the pool." Krayonder said.

"Let's just chill for a while, no need to rush." February gave him a weak smile.

For the rest of the day they hung out in the pool. They played volleyball and Marco Polo, chilled in inner tubes, went down the slide, swam laps, had hand stand contests and eventually, February did dive off the board again.

**Finally! This took forever and I think it's kind of a boring chapter but I wanted yall to see what everyone was doing while they were separated. Also I know Taz is a bit out of character in August but I just want her to be almost a different person around Ryder. August was boring for the crew of Starship 15-A2 so I did something about facing your fears! Part 2 of this chapter will be up soon:)**

**Translations: **Dios que idiota! Ciudado! – God you idiot! Watch out!

No me toques!- Don't touch me!

**Also in Month 3 there is a FRIENDS reference! See if you can find it:)**

**Happy Father's Day,**

**Kellyxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24: Without You Part 2

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 24: Without You Part ll

**So you know how I said in "The Perfect Present" that I have to update my other story before I updated this one? Yeah well I lied. I mean I started the chapter and then I went on vacation (you'll never guess where! My parents and I took a road trip to Alabama to play golf and one of the stops was in Mobile;P) and I got bored writing the chapter. Well now my birthday is coming up and I thought you guys would enjoy a chapter as a present more than the people reading my other story, so here is chapter 24!**

Dedication: this is to StarKid. Without their creative genius of Starship, this story would not exist.

Disclaimer: hey I'm just some 14/15 (depending on when I upload this chapter) year old girl… I own next to nothing!

_September_

Taz was holding Ryder's hand as she led him out of the training gym. Jose had asked Taz to watch him for the third time this week and she was getting real tired of her one time favor from the beginning of August turning into a babysitting gig that was now leading into the middle of September.

She sighed and led him to the door of the women's locker room. She poked her head in and called out, "Ryder's coming in! Put some clothes on, chicas!"

There was much commotion for about a minute as girls scrambled to wrap towels around themselves, get to their lockers, or clasp their bras.  
>Taz waited until it calmed down before she brought Ryder in. He closed his eyes, Taz told him to do that in case one girl hadn't heard the message. She led him through the main locker room for cadets, soldiers and rookies and back into the lieutenant and commanders room.<p>

While the main locker room had more of a high school gym feel to it, the superior locker room was more like a country club's locker room. It had bigger lockers with their names on them instead of just numbers. The bathrooms were nicer and more private, the towels were fluffier, and they had actual vanity tables instead of just mirrors over the sink. They even had a sitting area with a TV and a place to make coffee.

The place was surprisingly full for a Tuesday morning. The brunette sat Ryder down on the couch in the sitting area and changed the channel on the TV to some kids show with 4 men in different colored shirts singing about fruit salad with a pirate.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Mommy." The little boy slapped his hands over his mouth realizing what he just said. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Taz looked around to make sure no one had heard before reaching down and hugging him. She then walked over to her locker to grab her shower stuff. As she was grabbing the small bag, she heard one of the lieutenants talking to her commander.

"Yeah, just a second ago he thanked her and called her mommy."

"Wow… she's spent so much time watching him; he thinks his aunt is his mom."

Taz slammed her locked shut and stalked over to the shower area. She saw one of the few lieutenants she talked to on this ship leaving a bathroom.

"McNally!" Taz called to the tall, brunette lieutenant. She looked around trying to figure out who said her name. McNally saw Taz and then pointed at herself, trying to figure out if the younger lieutenant had called to her. "Andy, come here for un momento."

She turned around and walked over to where Taz was standing, "Yes?"

"Would jou mind checking on Ryder every few minutes as jou get ready?"

"Sure thing." Andy turned to leave but then spun back around. "Ryder adores you, you know that? When I used watched him for Veronica and Jose, he would go on and on about your latest mission. He wants to be just like you, a Starship Ranger, when he grows up."

"Jeah, well everyone in his family is a Starship Ranger of some kind…"

"But when he talks about it he never mentions his parents. He just says he wants to be like Aunt Taz and Uncle Up when he grows up."

This left Taz speechless. McNally left the shower area and Taz walked into a shower stall. As she shampooed and conditioned, Taz thought about Ryder.

_"It must be so hard and confusing for him to go back and forth between calling me Madre and Tia. He's four years old for dead God's sake! No four year old should have to do dis."_ She slammed her hands against the tile wall in frustration. _"Up and I dought we were making de right decision for us… well I guess we did make de right decision for us, but hust not for him._

"And I can't take him back now! I don't have anyone to help me take care of him and Up would probably have to have joint custody, if he even wants to admit Ryder is his… plus I don't want dat Hessica to have any control over his future."

The young woman stopped her thoughts and shook her head. _"Stop being so selfish! Jou're so busy worrying about Hessica dat jou haven't even dought about Jose and Veronica. What would dey dink of jou taking away deir precious little angel? He's practically deirs anyways. I mean dey raised him and shaped him into de person he is today. Who am I to mess wid dat?"_

By now Taz had turned off the water and a towel wrapped around her as she stepped into the dry part of the shower stall. She sat down on the bench where her clothes were and let head rest against the cool tile. She had been doing a lot of thinking since she got sick a year ago and her head was pounding from all of it.

When she left Bug World, she had everything. Friends, family, and a great job. Now here she sat with practically nothing. All of her friends were on the other ship and her job sucked now. Having your brother as your commander was not as easy as she thought it was going to be.

_"Dead God, Taz! Jou used to be one thought sonofabitch and now look at jourself! Jou're weak! Jou let de little dings get to jou! Jou were yelling at Up a year ago for being soft and now jou're almost as bad."_She held her head in her hands for a minute.

The lieutenant slowly rose and got dressed as she thought about her decision. She walked into the locker room with a blank face, thanked Andy, and took Ryder's hand. Taz knew that as soon as that door closed, there was no going back on that decision.

7777

Summer was over for the crew of Starship 15-A2 and training was back in session. When she wasn't planning her and Up's wedding, Jessica liked to take over training and give "her man" the day off. Both she and the Rangers knew it was so she could torture them till they could barely stand.

"Why are you doing this?" Tootsie cried as they ran around the track.

"Isn't this how Up trains you?" She asked innocently from her spot in middle of the track.

"NO!" They all yelled.

"No wonder you all suck at it." She examined her nails

"We've been running for three hours straight, man!" Krayonder whined. "Taz wasn't even this cruel!"

He stopped running and Specs caught up to him.

"Remember how she always made us run the obstacle course?" Specs smiled at him between breaths.

"And how she would make us focus on one part of it until we could do that part in under a… under a?" Bug struggled to remember the time.

"Under a minute." Megagirl chimed in.

February and Tootsie walked up and they all began to remember some of the things that went on when Taz and Up trained them.

"Remember when Taz was in an extremely good mood and was showing us some moves on the uneven bars?" February asked.

"We all thought it would be so easy-" Bug started.

"It was harder than tryin to shoot a gun forward!" Tootsie exclaimed.

"Half of you could not even hold on to the short bar." Megagirl put in.

"Yeah well not all of us have fancy grips on our hands!" Krayonder shot back.

Jessica watched them laugh and joke about the Lieutenant she was trying so hard to replace. The blonde knew she would never be as good but they just kept rubbing it in her face. She had gotten Up to stop talking about her and now it was their turn, and she was going to do that by working them till they passed out.

"SILENCE! You idiots! Did I say you stop? Everyone drop down and give me fifty!" The Rangers stopped talking immediately and turned to look at her with weird looks on their faces. "Don't stand there you lazy asses! Get to it! NOW!"

"But this is the outside track… it's dirty." February said with disgust written all over her face.

"Awww, I'm sorry, princess." Jessica made a pouty face at her. "Drop down and give me one hundred! Everyone!"

"But-" February started.

"Wanna make it two hundred?" The crew dropped like rocks and began their pushups.

Krayonder noticed his new lieutenant's boots in front of him. They then disappeared and he felt a heavy weight on his back. Her voice came from above him when she yelled next, "This is what happens to you when you get lazy and don't touch your nose to the ground!"

"What's your problem?" February yelled from the mat.

"What did you ask?" She got off of Krayonder's back and sauntered over to February.

"She asked what your problem was! And you know what? I'm starting to wonder the same thing myself!" Bug stood up from his spot on the map and got between Jessica and his girlfriend.

"My problem is that you obviously have had crappy training." She gave Bug a sly smile.

"Taz was tough because she expected the best! You're only doing it to be a bitch!" Specs spat out.

"If you think I got engaged to your commander by being bitch, think again! Now give me one hundred more, you wannabe heroes."

"You're mean, you know that?" Tootsie called out to her.

"That's what I'm paid to do." She gave him a cocky grin.

"Taz was nice enough to yell at me in Spanish, ya know, I couldn't understand her and my feelins wouldn't get hurt."

"Well I'm sorry that I was born in America and English is the only language I know." She threw her hands up in exasperation.

Jessica noticed that they had all stopped doing pushups and opened her mouth to yell at them but Specs cut in, "I know this wedding is putting a lot of pressure on you but don't take it out on us. We are your team, but we are also your friends and we want to help you so when you treat us like dirt it's not helping you. Taz was tough, that was her thing. It's not yours and if you don't want to lose us to 14-K7, I suggest you make a major attitude adjustment."

With that Specs got off the ground and walked back into the gym. The rest of the crew left the outside training area and left Jessica all alone.

_October_

Her plan had been simple: be tough again. It had a few steps to it that had all been completed, except for one. Today was the day though; today Taz would confront her family.

The Lieutenant was walking with Ryder to go see his parents. He had been staying in her room 3 to 4 times a week and she watched him almost every day. She let herself into Jose's suite, told Ryder to go play in his room and went to go find her brother and his wife. Taz found them in their bedroom… just as she had expected.

"For dead God's sake, put some clothes on!" She yelled at them as they just stared at her with wide eyes. She turned away as they scrambled around but continued talking to them, "I came to get Ryder's Halloween costume and to talk to jou."

"Actually, Taz we were planning on taking him trick or treating…" Jose started.

"Dat's hust what I came here to talk about!" She spun around, not caring if they were dressed or not. "Dis little arrangement started out as a onetime ding. Now, Ryder is practically living wid me while jou two have sex and go on dates and go to parties! Den jou turn around and tell me dat jou want to take him out on Halloween. Jou can't give me all de hard stuff and den take him when it gets easy!"

"We have been doing the hard stuff for almost five years! Is it wrong to want a break?" Veronica shot at her.

"But jour his parents and a three month break is too much."

"We are doing this for you!" Veronica cried out.

"If jou didn't want Ryder, jou should have told me four years ago! It's a little late now." Taz scoffed.

"No, all the sex! We're trying to get pregnant for real. We figured that with you being here and Up being with Jessica that you would want Ryder back and we are trying to prepare ourselves for that." Veronica explained with a lot of hand motions.

"As much as I have always wanted dat, I can't do it anymore. I want to be what I was in de old days and I can't do dat wid a kid by my side." Taz looked at them both, pulled herself away from leaning on the door frame and let the door slide closed.

She then leaned against the wall outside their bedroom and let herself slide down it. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her head in her hands.

Everything was falling into place, just not in the way it was planned to.

7777

"I'm so bored!" Krayonder cried.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Specs asked him.

The crew was crammed in Specs tiny bedroom all bored out of their minds.

"Saying it out loud gave me something to do and made me a little less bored."

"Why don't we see what Up is doing?" Bug asked.

"He said he was busy today." Specs pointed out.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Tootsie asked.

"I have scanned the Starship and they show me that the Lieutenant Jessica Darling is also not doing anything of importance." Megagirl announced.

"You want us to hang out with her?" February shrieked. "She tried to, like, kill us at training!"

"Come on, she didn't try to kill us as much as she tried to… kill us…" Specs trailed off at the end realizing the blonde was right. "Maybe we aren't giving her enough credit guys."

They all gave her the wide eyes "you're not serious?" look.

"I know she can be really mean and she got Taz sent away but Up loves her enough to marry her, and after that we have to deal with her for the rest of our careers. I don't want to spend the rest of my days unhappy and I know you guys don't, so let's just go and talk to her." Specs stood up and walked over to the door.

"Well it's better than being bored." Krayonder shrugged and joined Specs.

The rest of the crew got up and they went search of Jessica. They found her sitting in cafeteria, picking at a salad, alone.

"Hi Jessica!" February gave a little wave from across the room.

The Rangers walked over and pulled out chairs. The blonde lieutenant looked at them all with nervous eyes and raised eyebrows.

"We saw you were all alone." Tootsie said simply.

"Then we realized that we don't ever really talk without the Commander here, unless we're training and we really don't talk then-" Bug started to explain.

"So we decided to get to know you!" February announced like Jessica had just won a prize.

"What do you want to know then?" Jessica asked timidly.

"When's your birthday?" Tootsie asked.

"March 27th." Megagirl announced.

"Megagirl! We have told you numerous times that accessing people's files is considered rude!" Specs chastised her.

"How old are you then?" Bug asked.

"I turned thirty this year." She answered, still a little scared of the crew.

"Wow, thirty and still not married." February put her chin in her hand and shook her head a little bit.

"February!" Specs said through closed teeth.

"Well I'm engaged and getting married in two months, so that has to count for something." She gave them a small smile.

They returned it and the conversation began to take off. They talked, not only about Jessica, but also about the crew's lives as well. After a few hours Jessica had to go and the Rangers were left in the cafeteria.

"She's not as bad as we originally thought." Bug spoke first.

"I could search her criminal history, if you wish me too." Megagirl suggested.

"No, no, no! We're okay." Specs put her hands up to stop her.

"I know she's nice now, but what happens when Taz returns? Will she stay nice or be just as mean as she was before?" Krayonder.

"What do you mean?" February cocked her head to the side.

"Did you seriously not- never mind. I'm sure it will be okay." Krayonder got up and walked over to the door. "I'm going to the gym, see you guys later."

"_How could they have not noticed the way she treated Taz? It was right there in front of their faces, I couldn't be the only one who saw it! I know she is tough and can handle herself but that doesn't make them blind to it. I have a bad feeling about this wedding." _His mind began to swirl as he walked down the hall to the gym.

_November_

Finally, her plan had begun to work. Taz was on the road to being what she used to be. She had convinced Jose and Veronica to stop trying for a baby, Ryder had gone back to being their responsibility and her crew thought she was the toughest son of a bitch in the entire galaxy. All was well except for the fact that it was November. November 14th to be exact.

This was the first birthday of Up's that Taz wasn't there for in nine years and she was currently dealing with it by drinking the day away at the bar. Well at least that is what she decided to do in the evening because she had spent the day working out. The lieutenant looked around and noticed two familiar faces walking in. They sat down on either side of her and the blonde one motioned the bar tender over.

"Jose said you would be here." The darker haired one explained as he took his beer from the bar tender, not even looking at Taz.

"Why are jou here, Alejandro? Jou don't care." She looked down at her beer bottle.

"Who told you that? You're my baby sister, I've always cared." Taz snorted at this. "Yes, I didn't want you to be a ranger in the beginning. Yes, I didn't think you should have let Jose and Veronica have Ryder. Yes, I don't agree with most of your decisions but I always cared. If I didn't care, would I be here right now?"

"I guess not." She said sheepishly.

"Finally! After 25 years, I got something through your thick head!" Alejandro hit her lightly on the head with each word with a nearby newspaper.

"I'm only 24." She replied as she swatted the newspaper away.

"Now, I know you're here because it's Up birthday and so let's celebrate!" Alejandro raised his bottle. "To Up!"

"To Up!" Taz and Greg repeated, also raising their bottles.

"You always said three was your lucky number and guess what? Now you got two of them!" They all took a swing of beer at the end of the toast. "Hey Tony! We're having a party over here and you know what that means? SHOTS!"

7777

"Jou know what sucks de most about dis whole ding?" Taz asked a couple of hours later after a few too many drinks. "Dis whole ding is a damn bugs fault."

"BUG? The little orange guy?" Greg asked.

"No, dis one was big and yellow. If it hadn't thrown up on me, den I never would have gotten sick, and Up would never have had de time to talk to Hessica and I wouldn't have gotten weak." Taz explained with wild hand gestures.

Greg and Alejandro laughed at her craziness and ordered another round of drinks. Taz glanced at the clock on wall.

"10:37. He has officially been 33 for one minute." Taz announced with a sad smile.

"Obviously you haven't had enough to drink. We came here to _forget_ about Up." Alejandro pushed another drink into her hand.

"Jou're right." She pushed the glass away, reached behind the bar, grabbed a bottle of tequila and drank straight from it. "If I'm going to get hammered, might as well do it my way."

7777

Up was slipping on a grey shirt when someone spoke up, "What are you wearing?"

"A grey T-shirt?" He asked as he pulled at it.

"I can see that! But why?" Jessica asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm going to the bar." The Commander answered as he put on his boots.

"Did you forget that it's your birthday?"

"No, the crew felt bad that they didn't plan a party or anything so we're going to the bar to party it up." He explained as he laced up his boots.

"No you aren't, you're going to a nice dinner with me. I even laid a dress shirt and pants out." She pointed into his room and he looked to see them on his bed.

"I've never done that for my birthday, it wasn't really Taz's and my style." He tried to protest.

"Well this year you can do something different!" Her voice began to rise as her mentioned Taz.

"But I promised the crew…"

"Fine you can invite them too! Now get dressed!" She pushed him into his room.

A few minutes later Up walked out of his room and Jessica had sent out an alert on their communicators. They were going to meet at the restaurant, so the couple headed out.

They walked up to the Sky Deck and along the street for a little bit before they stopped in front of an upscale restaurant. Albain's was one of the nicest and most expensive restaurants on the ship, and one Up never had a desire to go in to.

"Table for tw-" Up gave her a look. "Eight."

They were led to their seats and a few minutes later the rest of the Rangers joined them. They were silent as they looked at their menus and it wasn't until they took their food order did they start a conversation.

"This is weird." Krayonder stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry; I thought everyone would like Italian." Jessica apologized.

"No, this is so weird without Taz. But I guess it isn't weird cause if she were here we wouldn't be _here_." He explained rather fast.

"Yeah we would be at the lounge opening presents or at the bar getting _beyond_ drunk." February drew out the 'beyond'.

"Well Taz isn't here and I planned Up's birthday this year and we came here so just enjoy it." Jessica snapped.

That was the end of talking about Taz. The talking turned into light chatter after the food came, but Up had been silent the whole time. He had been deep in thought about Taz all through dinner. It felt not to have her right there by his side and he was a little sad she didn't send him a video chat request today. They hadn't talked since she had left six months ago and he could understand that, they were both very busy, but not even a single "Happy Birthday" message was a bit frustrating. But Up missed her like crazy and not having her there on his birthday was like reality was slapping him the face with that fact that she was really gone.

The Commander looked down at what had just been Parmesan Chicken, but what now looked like mush. He tugged at his collar and undid that top button. Everything became very loud and the colors of the room exploded into neon. He stood up abruptly and the room went spinning and the only thing that wasn't was the door. He didn't even register that his table was staring at him or that he had dropped his fork, all he knew was that he needed to get out of that restaurant. He needed to get to the bar. He needed to get to a place of Taz.

So Up ran right out of Albain's and all the way down to the bar. When he reached that bar in the back, he loosened his tie and undid a few buttons on his shirt. Finally, he felt like he could breathe. The Commander reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila. He watched as his friends walked in, the guys loosening their ties and the girls pulling off their nice heels. Up noticed Jessica standing at the entrance of the bar because she always refused to come in. She thought it was disgusting and always insisted that they go to a club or a 'classier' bar. She motioned for him to come out but he just held up the bottle as his answer. She turned on her heel and walked away but Up didn't even blink an eye over the fact that she had left. He just silently toasted Taz and took another swing of tequila.

**FINALLY! This took so long! I got distracted by soooooooo many things I'm sorry! I went on vacation and then there were lots of birthdays and I had online classes and then there was getting my permit and I had tons of golf tournaments and I just finished taking care of SEVEN animals! As you can see I was busy! But I did get this up in July… at least I hope I do:) This is an extremely long chapter (20 pages) so I hope that makes up for the delay. I'm also going to apologize for being so behind on my reviewing for yall's stories, I will get right back on that! Anyways, two more chapters left! Very sad for me but I will try to get them up soon. Lot to take in for this chapter: Taz and Alejandro become closer and Jose and her drift apart a bit. The crew is still unsure about Jessica and majorly missing Taz.**

**Can you spot my references? What TV show is Andy McNally from? Who is Albain's named after? Gold stars to whoever figures it out!**

**Happy super late birthday to me!**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25: Sleeping Arrangements

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 25: Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note: So August became a very busy month! I got my permit which took 5 hours (I was there from 7:45 till about 1!:) I got my braces off on the 21st and I was at golf camp all week (6th-9th). I've also been enjoying the Olympics! Then I started school on the 27th and I had no time to write… and I still don't really have any time:/ I'm sorry for how long this took.  
><strong>  
><strong>Dedication: This one is for me guys! I dedicate this to Kelly Huber. I can't believe I've kept this up for a year! I never expected to last this long and for that I pride and congratulate myself.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Guys I would have been at LeakyCon starring in AVPMSY3D not writing a fanfiction.**

Jose sat in the captain's chair of the drop pod staring out into space, deep in thought. Alejandro sat next to him in the pilot's chair, Veronica and Ryder were behind them on the ground playing with some race cars and Greg was lying on the bench. Taz had asked him to be her date to Up's wedding the night of his birthday, she had been so drunk when she asked him that she barely even remembered that she had done by the next day.

Jose looked over at Alejandro and they must have been thinking the same thing because he asked:

"Do you think she's gonna bail?"

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't but do you really buy that story of 'forgetting something'?" Jose answered in a hushed voice.

"You ask like I would know what she's getting! She's closer to you!"

"Not in recent weeks, she barely speaks to me anymore." Jose shot back.

"Maybe that's cause you dumped your kid on her!" Alejandro punched him lightly in the shoulder

"Hey! He was hers first!" Jose rubbed his arm.

Alejandro just laughed at his brother's pain.

"What are you two girls giggling about?" Veronica asked.

They poked their heads around the sides of the chairs, glanced at each other and then proceeded to turn back to her and give a cheeky smile.

"Nothing." They said at the same time, making it sound like there was more than 'nothing' going on… which there totally was.

"Whatever." Veronica just rolled her eyes in a playful way and went back to playing with Ryder.

The two men turned around; Alejandro picked up a book and Jose closed his eyes to take a nap.

"A ring!" Alejandro suddenly cried.

"What?!" Jose's eyes flew open. "Are you talking about was Taz forgot?"

"Or was it earrings? Or maybe it was a necklace! It was some kind of jewelry." Alejandro shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book.

Jose just shook his head and chuckled softly, "Typical Al."

7777

"Ok so I was thinking that we would put your groomsmen in the game room on the third floor and my bridesmaids will be with me in the master bedroom. Oh and my parents can have the guest room across the hall from the master! Perfect!" Jessica planned as she and Up walked down the stairs to the living room.

"What about other guests? What about my crew?" Up asked.

"Well the Lincoln's and the Kennedy's arrived this morning and they have larger families so they are out in the guest house and the Washington's will join them there when they show up." Up didn't even know half of the people coming to the wedding. The only people Up needed at the wedding were his crew, his brothers, Taz and Ryder.

"And my crew?" He asked again.

"OUR crew is safe on the third floor. I thought that since your groomsmen and their families were friends with the crew that that would work- Omigosh! I can't believe I forgot that Arianna came in this morning too! How could I forget her! She's on the second floor with you… I didn't want to give her one of your brother's rooms and all the others are so big- you know she came here by herself?! Poor thing… still single. Anyways-" Jessica looked over at her fiancée but he wasn't there.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and she ran after them. She found Up standing in the doorway of the room across the hall from his.

"I put her in that pink room down the hall from you." Jessica finished as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I didn't want a single girl right across the hall from you. Hey look, another drop pod just landed and I think it's your groomsmen."

"You go on, I'll be down soon." Up felt her hand slip away and he tore his gaze from the room and focused on the pod that had landed.

He watched as Alejandro, Jose, Veronica, Ryder and some blonde guy walked out but no Taz. The Commander sighed and returned his eyes to the room in front of him.

He remembered the first time he brought her here.

_"I want you to meet my family." Up announced one day in May four years ago as he walked into Taz's room._

_"What?!" She looked up from her book._

_"Well probably just my parents, my brothers have their own lives now."_

_"Why do jou want me to meet jour parents?"_

_"Well we have some vacation time available and your birthday is coming up and I've always wanted to show you Alabama and the only place we could stay in Alabama for free is my house… with my parents." Up said all in one breathe._

_She looked at him like he was crazy._

_"Come on! I've met your family." He pleaded._

_"Cause dey all work here!"_

_"My mom would love you! She always wanted a daughter and she adores my brother's wives." Up tried one last time._

_"Well as long as I don't have to be introduced as jour wife, den yes I would love to meet jour family." She smiled and played with a piece of her long hair._

_When they arrived a few days later, his mom ran outside and engulfed her oldest son in a big bear hug. She then held him at arm's length and looked him up and down._

_"Are they feeding you well on the Starship?" She asked in a southern drawl._

_"Not as good as you do, Ma." He smiled, planted a kiss on her head and shook his father's hand._

_The only way Up could ever describe his mother was that she was the American muggle version of Molly Weasley. She even had the red hair to match. When he was younger he liked to believe that she really was Molly Weasley and she was hiding her wizard skills from her family. His father was the exact opposite of his mother; she was short with red hair and always seemed warm and inviting, while he was tall with blonde hair and had a gruff look on his face from years of being a Drill Sergeant at the Starship Academy. Up had always looked up to him, his father had been the reason he had joined the Starship Rangers._

_"Ma, Pops, this is Taz."_

_"It's nice to-" She was cut off by a hug from Up's mom._

_"Angie, you're crushing the poor girl." His father put in._

_Taz was released and she shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet jou, Mr. and Mrs. Up."_

_"Oh call us Angie and Gil, sweetheart." His mom told her "Jason! We have a surprise for you!"_

_"Boys!" Gil called into the house._

_Before anyone had time to blink, two men came running out of the house straight at Up. They tackled him in a hug and they all started laughing._

_"Matthew! Gabe! What are you two doing here?!"_

_Up's younger brothers were both huge and blonde. Matthew was younger by two years, a professional football player and married with a 9 month old baby girl. Gabe was the baby, coming in at four years younger than Up. He had become a professional baseball player and had been married for three months. Gabe was loud and could be pretty inappropriate while Matthew was quieter and pretty dang smart._

_"Well we heard that our big bro was coming to town with his lady friend and decided we should check it out!" Matthew explained before turning to Taz. "This her?"_

_"Damn! She's hot!" Gabe cried._

_Angie hit him with the wooden spoon she was holding, "Inappropriate! And would you have said that if your wife was here?"_

_"No ma'am." Gabe hung his head a little bit._

_"Bout time you met someone, Jason! Can't believe you let your two younger brothers beat you to the alter!" Matthew changed to subject._

_"Ma! You told them Taz was my girlfriend?!" Up looked at his mom with wide eyes._

_"Isn't she?"_

_"No! She's training to be my Lieutenant! She's only nineteen!"_

_They all looked at the small girl trying to see if he was telling the truth about her age._

_"Almost twenty. Two days." She held up two fingers for representation._

_"You can't possibly be a Lieutenant! Let alone twenty!" Gabe said stupidly._

_It took less than 30 seconds for her to swipe his legs out from under him, get his hands behind his back with only one of her hands and use the other to pull out her ID to show him her birthday._

_"I like her, son!" Gil announced breaking the silence._

_"Let's go inside and I'll show you to your room, Taz." Angie said shuffling everyone in the house._

_He followed his mom and Taz up the stairs and walked into his room, throwing his suitcase on the bed. Angie poked her head in,_

_"Now you hang those clothes up, young man. I want them to be put away by the time you come down for dinner."_

_"It's good to be home, Ma." The commander walked over and gave his mom a hug._

_"It's good to have you home, Jason." She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss her son's cheek and then left to go back to the kitchen._

_Up walked across the hall to find Taz standing in the middle of the room with her eyes wide as saucers. She turned to Up._

_"Dis is de nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."_

_"Wow I can't believe she decorated this whole room in a week." Up said as he let out a breath as he looked around the furnished room._

_"What?!"  
><em> 

_"Yeah this room used to be empty, not even the walls were painted. She must have really liked you cause if she didn't you would be down in the guest room. Though I think she was lying about thinking you were my girlfriend. When Matthew brought home his fiancée, she still had to sleep in the guest room. Ma must know you're going to be in our lives for a long time." The Commander looked over at his Lieutenant to be, she looked on the verge of tears. "Come on dinner should be just about ready."  
><em>  
>Up was pulled from his memories by the sound of the front door slamming shut. He walked into his room and pulled back the comforter in curiosity. There were his Galactic League sheets, unused in three years.<p>

"Jason! Man! It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Matthew ran in and gave his brother a hug. "Linda and the kids are so excited to see you though."

"How old are they now?" Up asked.

"Gracie is five and Danny is four and number three is on the way." Matthew beamed. "How's-"

"Hug me BRUTHAS!" Gabe yelled as he ran in and they laughed at their youngest brother's antics. "Jason, do you see how hard it's raining? This may not be good."

"Nice to see you too, Gabe." Up said sarcastically. "How are the wife and baby?"

"Gettin hotter everyday! I mean this baby made her boobs HUGE! We may just have to keep having kid after kid!"

"Just what we need… mini Gabe's." It was Matthew's turn to be sarcastic.

"I like your sheets, Jason." Gabe said quietly, which was a rarity. "Mine are the baseball ones I used to love so much."

"I have the one with the football stuff on 'em. It's almost like she knew-" Matthew didn't finish but he didn't need to, his bothers understood him perfectly.

"I think everyone got in before the sky opened up." Gabe changed the subject and peered out the window. "Wait, who's that?"

Matthew and Up ran over to the window and squinted through the rain.

"Where?" They asked at the same time.

"Under the tree, next to Ma and Pops." Gabe pointed.

There was young woman with long brown hair standing under the large tree which protected her from the rain. She didn't seem to mind that the tree branches weren't a perfect umbrella and she was getting wet; she actually wasn't even looking at the house waiting for the rain to stop but facing the trunk.

"She came." Up breathed.

He ran out the door before his brothers could ask, but they didn't need to, they already knew who she was.

7777

Taz stood looking down at the two headstones. Angelina Claire Up was written on the right one and Gilbert Jason Up was written on the one next to it.

She didn't care that her hair or her clothes were soaking wet. It took a lot to make her cry and this was always a trigger. These two people never in a million years deserved to die the way they did.

She stood lost in memories for she didn't know how long before she felt a presence next to her. She turned and grabbed Up into a hug. She breathed in his scent as they stood in their embrace.

"I missed you so much, Taz."

"I missed jou too, Up."

They broke apart and went back to looking at the headstones. There was only the sound of the rain and the thunder between them.

"I was thinkin' about the day you met them while I was upstairs." He paused for a minute. "Ma loved ya when she met ya but it wasn't until the next morning that she absolutely felt you were perfect for the family."

"When she taught me how to make muffins… We had made such a mess by de time de rest of jou woke up, but we were having so much fun!"

"No actually, it was when she saw how happy you made me." There was silence again for a minute as Taz took that statement in. "Now my father's moment is a bit less sentimental, but he's a guy so what do you expect?"

Gil always reminded Taz of her own father. To a stranger they both looked like tough, no nonsense men but anyone who actually knew them knew that they cared deeply for their family and friends.

"It was when you out shot all of us in clay pigeons. He was so impressed with your skill that he pulled me aside after dinner that night and told me, 'Jason, when you're done training that girl make sure she becomes your lieutenant and don't let another Commander snatch her up. You hear me?' Though I already knew you were gonna be my lieutenant whether you liked it or not!"

They laughed for a minute before it faded to quiet again.

"So were you considering not coming?" Up asked shattering the comfortable silence.

She turned away from him and replied with an unconvincing, "Noooooo."

"Taz, turn around and tell me the truth." She didn't turn around but just kept explaining.

"I did consider for about a minute but den I remembered someding." Up waited for her to continue. "De ring."

Up's eyes widened at the mention of the ring but he wanted more of an explanation, "What is so important about this ring that you had to almost miss my wedding?"

Taz knew what he was getting at so she played along, "About four years ago, right here under dis tree, my best friend, Jason, proposed to me. I turned him down but he told me to keep de ring anyways. Well Jason is getting married tomorrow and I dought he might want it back."

She turned around and stuck her hand in her pocket. Up pushed her chin up with his thumb so that she was looking into his eyes. He could see they were watering a little.

"Jason would want you to keep it."

Up didn't even wait for a reply, he just pulled her into a hug.

7777

From Up's room, two brothers watched the whole exchange. It reminded them of a time four years ago, when it had been Jason and Taziana under that tree.

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! It's been three months! I feel just terrible leaving you guys like that! I think it's ****funny how I planned to be done in early July and now it's mid-October and I still have a chapter and an epilogue to write:P It's just that school started and that means golf and theater and clubs start and that also means homework starts:/ I'm also taking World History AP (the hardest history class offered at my school, its college credit) so that is a huge time sucker. Anyways, away from the depressing stuff! Obviously y'all will tell me what you thought, but I tried to make it deep and meaningful and I hope I accomplished that!**

**References: All who guessed Julia Albain and Rookie Blue win gold stars!:) The only one for this chapter is from Drake and Josh.**

**News: For my other stories that I promised, I'm going to be starting a collection of oneshots. It'll be composed of things people want me to write about and things I think of and it wont be updated regularly. I'm also going to start a Rookie Blue story but that will also be oneshots so no need to worry about that cutting into my updating. After I get those things started I'll write Switcheroo and then start on The Lake House.**

**See y'all sometime next month with the gripping finale of "Why are we so Blind?"**

**-Kellyxoxoxo  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_


	26. Chapter 26: Down the Aisle

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 26: Down the Aisle

**Author's Note: It took me forever to start this chapter because every time I thought about it I would get all misty eyed and that was just from the author's note! Then I sat down to write the chapter and it just became too long and too rushed to be the last chapter… so I decided to extend the story to 27 chapters plus an epilogue. I know I'm a horrible person making you wait so long for the last chapter and have it not be the last chapter! Sorry!**

**Dedication: I don't know who I should dedicate this to! I mean I've already thanked myself and StarKid so I guess I'll thank my phone and my computer for helping me write this story with all your wonderful resources such as (but not limited to) notes, Word, Google Translate, iTunes and YouTube.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own this stuff! If I did I wouldn't be sitting here screaming over the fact that AVPSY IS COMING OUT NEXT YEAR!**

**P.S. Taz's hair for the wedding looks like Taylor Swift's messy up do… search that and you'll find lots of pictures. **

Taz looked around the room at all her friends and family as they watched movies and played games on the third floor for Up's bachelor party. Krayonder and Specs were taking it slow but steady. February and Bug were engaged. Megagirl and Tootsie were starting a family. Jose and Veronica had found she was pregnant and were starting a real family. And Up was getting married. Everything was falling into place… well almost everything.

She leaned into her old Commander and whispered, "I need to talk to jou- in private."

The brunette quickly got up and walked down the stairs to her room. A few minutes later Up walked in and sat on the bed with her. Both of their backs were against the headboard and they were staring at the wall across the room. The air was slightly tense but neither knew why.

"Veronica's pregnant." Taz finally said.

"Really?" Up raised his eyebrows but Taz wouldn't know because she was still staring at the wall.

"Sólo dile! Si no quieren ayudar a que está bien! Usted tiene José y Verónica. Sólo dile que antes de pensar que quieren algo más!" She stared mumbling.

Before Up could ask, Taz blurted it out. "Jose and Veronica decided to let us have Ryder back and I hust wanted to know if jou're in. If jou aren't dat's ok dough."

Up turned to look at her but she was still staring at the wall. "Taz, our son means more to me than anything and I would love to finally have him in my life."

There was silence again.

"Does this mean you're coming back?"

"Maybe."

He reached over and took her hand in his. She looked over at him but he was back to staring at the wall.

7777

Jessica stepped into her dress and let her sister zip it up. She turned to the mirror and Vanna clapped her hands.

"Jessie, you are going to look so good at her wedding tomorrow!" Vanna cried fluffing Jessica's ball gown style wedding dress's skit. "I can't believe my baby sister is going to get married before me!"

There was a knock on the door followed by Up's voice, "Everyone decent?"

"Yeah come in, sweetheart." Jessica responded.

"No! You are not decent!" Vanna shrieked.

The cracked door slammed shut and Jessica turned to her sister, "I'm in my wedding dress! I would hope I was decent!"

"That's exactly it! You know its bad luck for the groom to see you in your wedding dress before the wedding."

"Tradition shamition!" She waved Vanna off. "You can come in Up, Vanna was just leaving."

The older blonde gave her an 'I'm warning you' look and Jessica responded with an 'I don't care' eye roll.

Vanna walked out and Up came in after her but stopped in the doorway.

"Wow… you look amazing." He breathed out.

"Did you come just to stare at me or do you wanna talk about something?" She asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Up closed the door and sat on the foot of the bed, "Yeah I actually have something really important to tell you."

He paused for a minute as Jessica came and sat next to him. Her wedding dress taking up quite some room on the bed and Up took her hands in his.

"You know how the other day you said that you felt this relationship was too easy? That we needed a make or break moment?" She nodded. "Well the time has come for that moment."

"Our wedding?" She asked trying to hide the hurt she felt.

"No! Never! Ok I'm just gonna come right out with it… I have a son w-"

The bride-to-be jerked her hands away and jumped away from the bed.

"You have a son?! And you didn't think that was important to tell me when we got engaged?!"

"Let me finish- I never told you because he was living with someone else and they just recently told us that we could be his sole parents again."

"From the way you say 'us' I'm going to assume you still have contact with the mother?"

"Yup." He made sure to pop the p and avoid the underlying question, but Jessica just had to ask it anyways.

"Who is she?" She asked tentatively.

Up was silent as he thought about how to answer. He had been very good at looking Jessica in the eye the entire conversation but now he was looking anywhere but her.

"It's Taz isn't it?" She asked softly, looking down at her wedding dress and playing with the hem. His continued silence answered the question. "They said when they picked you up from that first mission you two were half naked."

Up finally got his voice back, "It was four years ago and we thought we weren't going to make it back, but we did."

"Can I meet him sometime?"

"You already have… Ryder is my son."

There was silence again, for longer than Up was comfortable with but he let Jessica take her time.

"I can't wait for him to call me mom!" She squealed.

"I'll take that as a good sign." Up smiled, pushing the thought of Taz out of his mind.

7777

Taz slid on her gold bracelets and applied a fresh coat of glossy red lipstick as she looked in the mirror attached to the vanity table.

"Why gold? Oh right because Miss Prissy Pants can't handle her wedding being too much of a winter wonderland so instead of traditional azul y plata we have to go azul y oro!"

She picked up her curling iron and fixed a curl that was losing its spring. The Lieutenant opened a drawer in the vanity pulling and pulled out a letter. She set it on the table top and picked up numerous bobby pins to pull her hair up with.

Jessica was wearing her hair down and refused to let anyone else in the wedding party do the same. Her bridesmaids were wearing their hair in ponytails with a braid on the side going from their forehead to the ponytail. She didn't tell Taz what to do with her hair so the 24 year old took that as a sign of free reign.

She sat back in the chair and admired her handiwork in the vanity mirror. She had pulled her soft curls into a side bun at the base of her neck. It was somewhat messy, but in a good way, and there were a couple of pieces of her hair left out of the bun and framing her face. She had wrapped a piece of hair around the hair tie so you couldn't see it. Taz looked down at the letter and hastily shoved it back into the drawer. She turned and slipped on her gold pumps and made her way across the way to Up's room.

There was lots of loud noise coming through the closed door and for some odd reason Taz got nervous. She knocked on the door, took a deep breath and pushed down on the handle.

7777

The guys had decided to get ready in Up's room and they were laughing and joking around as they did so. Everyone got quiet when they heard the knock and they glanced around at everyone, counting to see who was missing.

The door swung open and there stood Taz. The only thing running through Up's mind was _"Dead God, she's beautiful."_

He tried to push the thought out of his mind and left himself with the question of why he kept thinking that.

_"You're marrying Jessica today and here you are fawning over your best friend. You don't even like her that way."_ He scolded himself.

He couldn't deny that his best friend was pretty, both of his brothers were looking at her like 'hot damn' (at least Gabe was; Matthew had a little bit more self control), both of her brothers were beaming with pride and his crew… well they didn't know if they should look and risk a punch to the groin. The blue dress that he picked out looked just as amazing as he thought it would in her. It hugged her in all the right places and it didn't pool in a big mess around her feet. When she walked you could see her gold heels and when she stood still about an inch of fabric touched the ground.

"Put some clothes on!" Taz finally said as she looked around at the guys, who were all in various states of dress. The silent room was soon full of noise as the men shuffled around looking for clothes. Up shrugged his shirt on and started to button it as Taz walked over.

"You got the rings?" He asked as he grabbed his tie from off the bed.

The brunette responded by holding up a long necklace that had two gold rings on it.

"Thank you so much for doing that. I love Ryder but I don't want him to lose them." He explained as tried to tie his tie.

"Oh my Dead God!" Taz exclaimed.

"What?"

She grabbed his tie and began fixing it. "Jou are 33 and jou can't tie jour own tie."

"Well I used to be able to do it myself but someone," He pointed at her. "Didn't like the way I tied it."

"Jou took too long!"

"Try tying your own tie sometime."

Taz just looked at him, shook her head and rolled her eyes. She pushed the tie pin in a little harder than necessary, making Up wince. She patted his chest and whispered, "Good luck."

"Shit!" Krayonder cried as he looked down at his watch. "We better get downstairs or Jessica will have our necks."

The boys filed out of the room all wishing Up luck if they didn't get to talk to him by the time he got down. She turned to leave but Up grabbed her hand and pulled the younger woman into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and let go of her but she didn't drop her arms.

"Taz, I'll see you downstairs and even then I'm not leaving forever. Just a two week honeymoon. I'm not breaking your birthday wish." Up said as he pulled her arms from around him.

"Right… I'll see you downstairs… just let me grab something from my room… you go on down…" She seemed to be distracted as she stumbled out of the room. The Lieutenant slammed her door shut and ripped open the vanity drawer, slapping the letter down on the table. She roughly took off her necklace and threw it on top of the letter.

7777

Up rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for the procession to start. Taz would be the first one out because she was the best woman and the only one without a bridesmaid. Jessica had so many bridesmaids that instead of his planned three groomsmen made up of his two brothers and Jose, he had to add (not that he minded) Alejandro, Krayonder, Bug and Tootsie. He scanned the crowed and saw the girls of his crew, Captain Gaines, Veronica, his sister in laws and his nieces and nephews. He noticed a man standing in the back and squinted to get a better look. It was Ambassador Sanchez.

He wanted to talk to him but he couldn't figure out why. He refrained himself from calling out to him when the wedding march started. Out came Tootsie and his bridesmaid and then Bug and his. He was in such a daze that he didn't realize that someone was missing until Ryder walked out with the flower girl.

"Where's Taz?" He asked as the Jessica started down the aisle.

**I'm so sorry! I made you wait way too long for this! I just got really busy with exams and this play I'm in but you guys have one more chapter to look forward to! Congrats to HP2011 and Catiebug26 for getting the reference:) Uhhhh since this was supposed to be the last chapter I tried really hard not to put in any references but if you see any make sure to mention them! I'll try to update before the New Year but I got out of school late (the 21st) so maybe not… but definitely before I go back to school.**

**Question: I'm thinking about making an instagram to put all the pictures for my stories so yall can see some of what I've been talking about. Tell me what you think and if I get good feedback I'll make under the name daisydoodle (or something close to that… it'll be in the next chapter).**

**Review! It can be about anything… this story, why you started reading this story, or even about the socks you're wearing (though I would prefer the first two):P**

**Merry Christmas or a Happy Hanukah,**

**Kellyxoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 27: So Many Reasons

Part 3: You look; sound; feel and hell, you even smell like the man I love! But the man standing in front of me is a stranger to me.

Chapter 27: So Many Reasons

**Author's Note: I don't really know how to write an author's note for a final chapter… I've never had to write one before. It's kind of a surreal, actually. I'm amazed I made it this far. Besides Taz being sick this was the first thing I wrote so this is actually really exciting to make a full circle, I open at the close and all that good stuff. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of "Why are we so Blind?"**

**Dedication: This is for everyone who stuck with me until the end. For those who stuck by me with my promises of deadlines and my failure to meet every single one of them (including this one). For those who stuck around when things didn't make sense. For those who started reading almost two years ago or an hour ago. I am truly grateful for each and everyone one of you because without you there would be no story.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I'm crying like I own Starship, I sadly do not.**

The only person who heard him was Jose, who gave him a nudge that warned him not to do anything. Up was getting that strange feeling that he had back in November on his birthday. He tried to focus on his fiancé walking down the aisle but the march music was too loud, the colors were too bright and he felt like the garden was spinning and pushing in on him. The Commander was about to run but Jessica and her father made it to the alter right then.

He calmed down a little when he took Jessica by the arm because the garden stopped spinning and suffocating him, but the pastor's voice sounded like they were all underwater. Jessica whispered something to him as the pastor made an introduction speech about love and marriage. Up shook his head trying to clear it and Jessica repeated herself,

"I can't believe the President of the Galactic League is at my wedding!"

Up just gave her a smile but for some reason her statement made him upset. Maybe it was that she said it was _her_ wedding or that she thought the Ambassador Sanchez was here for her.

This little comment put his mind back on Taz and before he knew what he was doing he was running down the aisle. He ran all the way to Taz's room before he realized what he had done. He heard a door slam shut somewhere in the house but he paid it no attention. He pushed Taz's door open and just stood in the doorway expecting to find her lying on the bed. Instead he found her gold pumps she was wearing earlier laying there.

She must have packed up fast because clothes were falling out of the drawers and half off the hangers in the closet. There were makeup bottles and toiletries on the floor by the vanity. It looked like she had tried to swipe as much as she could into her bag and whatever didn't make it in the bag, didn't make it out of the room.

He walked over to the bed and picked up one of the tiny shoes in his hand. He had always made fun of her small feet. Up put them in the closet with all her other shoes and began to put the shirts back on the hanger. The Commander knew that if she ever came back she would appreciate a clean room. He scooped up all the stuff off the floor but dropped it again when he saw the envelope tucked into the side of the mirror.

'Jason' was written on the front in Taz's handwriting, so he pulled it free from the mirror and opened the seal. Inside was slip of paper with writing on it and something else below the note that he couldn't see. He took the note out and began reading.

Jason,

I've been denying it for a long time but now that I may lose you forever, I'll admit it… I'm in love with you. Because of this I can't watch you walk down that aisle, I hope you can understand.

Forever Yours, Taziana

He turned the envelope over and shook the remaining contents into his hands. Out fell the two wedding bands for today and to his surprise, the engagement ring he gave to Taz. He read the inscription on the inside of the band: So Many Reasons. That was his reply when she asked why he put up with her so many years ago.

He put it back with the other two and picked up the band he was going to give Jessica today. He didn't put anything in it because, to be honest, he didn't know what to write. He picked up his and looked into the band expecting to see something written, but it was just as blank as the one he was giving Jessica.

He heard a rustling and looked up to see Jessica coming down the hall in her wedding dress. She paused in the doorway not wanting to come in and when she spoke it was more to herself than to him, "Of course you would be here."

Finally, she walked in and looked at what was in his hand. He heard the sharp intake of breath when she saw the extra ring. She picked up the two plain gold bands they were going to give to each other, sat on the edge of Taz's bed and chuckled, "You know some days I think you love her more than you love me."

At that moment something strange happened: his life flashed before his eyes. Not his whole life, just the moments with Taz. He remembered when her father introduced them and he stole Greg's dance at her 15th birthday party. He remembered having to experience the worst day of her life with her. He remembered getting her into the academy, teaching her calculus, and protecting her from bullies. He remembered her excitement on her first mission. He remembered when the Ambassador assigned her as his Lieutenant. He remembered curling up in her room all day every year on May seventh and trying for the next year to make that birthday wish come true. He remembered getting stranded and the pain she endured shortly after as she brought their son into the world. He remembered his proposal and her rejection. He remembered his parent's funeral after their untimely deaths. He remembered how hard he tried after his injury, but still couldn't be tough enough for Taz. His heart soared when he thought of Bug World, but sank to his stomach as he remembered her illness and her leaving.

He knew the statement was a joke but he couldn't help the two words that spilled from his lips, "I do."

Up watched as Jessica's smile left her face and he heard the exhale of air she made as she thought of the right response. Finally she decided on, "I know."

More silence followed but it only lasted for a minute or two before being broken by Jessica. She held Up's ring between his thumb and index finger as she gave one of those breathy laughs that are more of an exhale of air than a laugh.

"You know that I didn't write anything in here because I couldn't come up with anything. What has it been a year and a half? And I don't even know your real name!"

Up sat next to her on Taz's bed and softly said, "Jason, my first name is Jason."

"Thank you… but I mean we've just been kidding ourselves for the past year and a half. We were never in love."

More silence.

"I used to be so jealous of Taz and how you look at her. I know that your password isn't Jessica because I tried it once, it has to be something about her."

"It's her real name, Taziana. Seven letters… just like yours."

"I said I was jealous but I'm not anymore. I just want a love like what you two have. I want the stories and the adventures and the friendship. I went crazy trying to get that with you. I got Taz to leave the Starship and I tried to have my sister dig up dirt on her. And all for what? A relationship, that in my heart, I knew was doomed."

She glanced at Up to see what he thought of all this. He nodded as if telling her to continue, so she did, "My mom has been pushing me to get married for so long and after a while I started to believe she was right, that I was getting too old. I've always wanted a man in uniform who could tell me all kinds of stories about his adventures so who better to fill that than _the _Commander Up. I think I fell in love with the idea of you and not the real you though."

"There was no spark between us and we just forced my love for Taz and your fears of being alone forever into some crazy idea of love. We thought we could get away with it but-"

Jessica cut him off, "You remember that movie I made you watch, Sweet Home Alabama? Remember when the main character is leaving her fiancé at the altar? Her reason is, 'I gave my heart away a long time ago, my whole heart, and I never really got it back.' _That's you_. We can sit here and talk about every little thing that made our relationship last so long with nothing really keeping it standing when that is the simple truth!"

She gave him a little push to get up and he jogged to the door, getting ready to sprint his way down the hall and out the front door but he was stopped by a cry from Jessica.

"Wait!" She pulled on her finger and held out her open hand to Up, "You'll probably want my ring back."

"Keep it." He curled her fingers around the ring and pushed the now closed fist back to her. As he dug around in her desk for paper, he continued, "You can use it to ward off men in bars or to remember the love we shared for each other. And when you meet the right guy you can throw it into the ocean or something crazy like that."

"Thanks, Up."

"No thank you, Jessica." He jogged out the door and then poked his head back in; "Remind me to introduce you to someone when all this is over."

She laughed and nodded before motioning with her hands and yelling, "Go!"

7777

Taz heard the back door open and raced as fast as she could down the hall. She prayed that Up would take the back stairs as she sped down the main stairs with her dress held above her bare feet. They slapped against the wood floor, her duffel bag slammed in her side and her hands were cramping from holding her boots so tightly. She felt like she was back at her Quinceneara, by how fast she was running and panicked she was.

She took one last look at the place she had begun to call home before slamming the front door shut. The Lieutenant ran past the ruined wedding, but no one paid her any notice and she was at the old oak tree before anyone had a chance.

She fell to her knees and sobbed between the two graves. The boots were soon thrown against the trunk of the tree and the bag had been ripped off her shoulders and was lying at the base of the tree with the boots.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Taz choked out between sobs. She was now lying on the ground with her dress sprawled out around her and she didn't care that it was getting dirty from the patchy grass and dirt under the tree. The dirt under the tree was damp as dirt under trees always seems to be and it felt cool against the hot tears that were running down her face.

She laid there for about 10 minutes before she realized how pathetic she was, lying in the dirt after running away. She picked her head up and took a quick glance around before angrily wiping the tears for her eyes. Then she said a final goodbye to Angie and Gil, collected her boots and bag from the base of the trunk and walked away from the tree and towards the drop pods. Taz heard the crack of a stick behind her and spun around. The blonde headed man had been caught red-handed; coming out from behind the other side of the tree with one foot in the air, the other between two halves of a stick and a look of pure terror on his face. He quickly composed himself.

"You must be freezing! Here take my coat." He moved towards her while taking off his suit jacket.

With everything that was going on Taz had forgotten that it was December and realized that she actually was kind of cold. But as the blonde man advanced toward her, she could only back away from him and shake her head.

"Come on, let me help you. You can take my coat and then we can go back to the wedding together." He said sweetly.

"Greg, no. I need to get out of here." When she found her voice again it sounded horse and weak. Then the Lieutenant turned and ran. This was turning into her Quinceanera all over again, first running from her house and now she was being chased. She reached her drop pod, slammed the door shut and locked it. Soon her shoes and bag found their familiar place on the floor after being thrown against the wall. She tried to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes and instead focused on Greg pounding on the door and begging to be let in.

All of a sudden it stopped and was replaced with two more distant voices. One of them was Greg and the other sounded like- she ran to the window and saw that Up was running towards her drop pod. She could see Greg yelling something at Up so she raced to the door and opened it enough that she could lean against the door frame.

"What are you doing?!" Greg yelled at him.

"I have to see Taz." Up called as he ran past him.

"She's not going to talk to you!" Greg yelled back.

This caused Up to stop in his tracks and spin on his heel. Greg took this as an invitation to keep going.

"She wouldn't even talk to me and I didn't break her heart. I mean you're getting married to someone else." Greg called as he walked over to him. When he was closer his voice turned into a low growl so only Up could hear him, "You've had nine years to talk to her, starting from her first dance at her Quinceanera! Now it's my turn… ok? I'm going to get on that drop pod with her and you aren't."

"I just need to apologize." He didn't sound desperate but then again Taz knew Up didn't do desperate.

"I think you've done enough, Commander." Greg said coldly and then he tried to roughly push past him.

Up grabbed his arm and jerked Greg back in front of him. He hadn't meant for it to be harsh but his commander instincts had taken over in that moment. "Fine, you can go with her-"

"I don't need your permission!"

"Just please give this to her." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain with a ring on it and a small folded note. Greg snatched the two items out of his hand and quickly read the note.

"What does this even mean?" Greg snapped.

"She'll understand. Just please give it to her."

"You lost your chance the day you talked to Jessica." Greg threw the necklace and note on the ground, turned on his heel and was surprised to see Taz watching the pair from the door frame.

"Truth or dare." She whispered to herself. Then she called out like it was the most important thing in the world. "Up! We never finished our game of truth or dare!"

"What?!" Greg's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"What are you talking-" He was cut off as Taz came barreling out of the drop pod.

She ran right into his arms and their lips crashed together. He picked her up which caused Taz to wrap her legs around his waist. There was cheering and clapping from everyone but the Commander and Lieutenant heard none of it. The kiss was like the ones in the movies and they were both kind of surprised that no fireworks went off or any bells rang. It seemed to end too soon but Taz's feet eventually were on solid ground again.

They looked around and realized that everyone from the wedding had watched the whole argument. Jessica was cheering the loudest from the porch and Greg looked like he had been hit by a bus. Up gave her hand a squeeze, mentioned that he would be 'back in a minute' and then walked over to Jessica. Taz bent down to pick up the necklace and note and smiled to herself as she read the note. Then she remembered why it was on the ground.

She turned and dglared at Greg, "What were jou thinking?"

"Taz, I was just looking out for you. He's hurt you too much." He pleaded.

"Jeah, well I've hurt him too."

He walked over to her, "No offense but the basis of your relationship is that you're even?"

"No! It's because of Ryder and Up's parents and mi padre. It's because he's been dere every year since I was fifteen. It's nine years of good and bad but wid us the good always outweighs de bad. Love is messy… but what fun would it be if it isn't a little messy? Greg, jou are so sweet to try and protect me but we aren't fifteen anymore."

"You're right, you've been fighting your own battles for quite some time now. Just gimme one last hug and I'll be gone."

The hug was short and then she watched him walk over to her dad and Jose. Up slipped his hand back into hers as he silently returned to her side and kissed her temple.

"So what now?" He whispered in her ear and making her chuckle.

Taz didn't have a chance to answer before they were quickly swarmed by their crew.

"I knew it! I knew it!" February cried as she gave Taz a bone crushing hug.

"Who hypothesized that the Commander and Lieutenant would as you say 'get together' at the Commander's nuptial day? Me, Megagirl! Surrender fifty spacebucks to me, puny hu-mans." Megagirl demanded as she collected her winnings.

"She just downloaded greed." Bug informed the pair.

"Speaking of weddings…" Krayonder mentioned as he dug around in his pocket. Then he spun around to Specs, going down onto one knee as he did and pulling out the ring Taz gave him. "Let's turn this wedding into a wedding! Woah déjà vu!"

The crew chuckled as Specs accepted and Krayonder slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Can I have everyone's attention? The wedding between Jessica and Commander Up has been cancelled but everyone who would like to stay for the wedding of Specs and Krayonder is welcome." Up called out to the guests.

"I'm not paying-"

"Yes you will, Daddy." Jessica shushed him.

7777

The wedding was simple. Up was the best man, Taz was the maid of honor, Ryder was still the ring bearer and to everyone's surprise, Jessica walked the bride down the aisle. Jessica gave Specs her wedding dress and Specs gave her the bridesmaid's dress. Turns out the two had been best friends when their families knew each other and Jessica wanted to make up for the lost years. Even with limited time, Krayonder and Specs wrote their own vows. They used the blank wedding rings from Jessica and Up and planned on getting them properly sized and engraved when they got back from their honeymoon. The reception was a real party but Taz and Up ducked out after their maid of honor and best man toasts.

"Did jou know I had a crush on jou when we met?" She asked as they walked over to the old tree.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that's a good thing considering that you were fifteen and I was twenty three." He chuckled.

"Things will be different now, dough. I mean Ryder might come live wid us and I'll be coming back to the Starship and are we even date-"

Up shut her up with a kiss which Taz gladly deepened. She didn't like when she got like that, all panicked because it was completely unlike her but she didn't want her life to fall into a giant mess again. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and placed her bouquet in front of Angie's headstone and Up placed his boutonniere in front of Gil's. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they stared at the two graves.

"No matter what life throws at us, we'll always be Up and Taz."

7777

From Up's room, two brothers watched the whole exchange. It reminded them of a time four years ago, when it had been Jason and Taziana under that tree. It made them smile to know that Jason and Taziana were back.

**Author's Note: I'll only apologize once for the lateness here. I'm sorry! There I'm done! If you wanted the full apology you should have read the author's note (which has now been deleted because I'm OCD about numbers and chapter 27 must be in the chapter 27 place!). The epilogue will be up soon! Much sooner than this, I promise! **

**This is officially the last chapter of 'Why are we so Blind?' and I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed! And in my words of wisdom, "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." Though I doubt I'm that emotionally moving. This chapter was supposed to make you cry but I don't really think I achieved that… so yeah. **

**Also please, please review this chapter! If you can only review one chapter I want it to be this one. I want to know what **_**everyone**_** thinks about this chapter and this story. **

**Kellyxoxoxo**

**P.S. I got a tumblr for my fanfiction. My personal one is **_**alreadyatpigfarts **_**and the one for fanfiction is **_**daisydoodlefanfiction**_**. I'll be posting extra stuff that I wrote, pictures and answering questions so follow me and I'll be on it more regularly:)**


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Author's Note: It's been exactly two years and three days since I started this story and after this goes up the little 'c' will go up next to this story. It will also be the last thing I post for a while because I'll be going back to school and this year is going to be killer and I really don't want to leave y'all for months on end with one chapter posted in that whole time. I'll be writing stuff but not posting it until I get it all done. But in the mean time, it's been amazing that y'all gave me this experience! I didn't expect so much love from everyone:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_10 years after the wedding of Krayonder and Specs_

The lights were off and the only source of light was from thirteen little candles burning in the middle of the room. Ryder thought it was odd but he just threw his backpack down and groped the wall trying to find the light switch.

"Mooooom! I'm home! Is Dad home from the mission yet?" His hand hit the light but it fell when he took in his surroundings again. "Oh ew! EWEWEWEWEW! That's disgusting! Don't tell me to be home at a certain time if you and dad are just gonna do things that we both don't want me to walk in on again!"

Someone snickered in the room.

"Who's there?!" Ryder's voiced changed from joking to the official one he'd head his dad use. "My parents are Admiral Up of Starship 15A2 and General Taz of Sector H on Starship 15A2, so… don't mess with me! I'm also-"

"Just turn on the lights!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Uncle Kray?"

"Just turn on the damn lights!" It yelled again.

The boy did as told and slammed his hand against the lights.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ryder!" Everyone cried as the lights flickered on in the living room.

"Tía! Tío!" Veronica and Jose ran up to their favorite nephew and gave him a big hug.

"Ryder!" Two kids pushed through their parents to get to their oldest cousin. Ryder ruffled nine year old Christian's hair and picked up four year old Elle and spun her around. He rammed into his other Tío which caused him to set down Elle.

"Happy Birthday, Ryder." Alejandro gave him a clap on the back.

"Thank you, sir. Is Auntie here?" Ryder asked about his uncle's wife of eight years.

"I'm right here!" She called as she made her way through the crowd of biological and honorary relatives. A feat that wouldn't be so difficult if she wasn't seven months pregnant and had a four year old girl holding each hand.

"Louise, Marie; why don't you go play with Elle?" The older boy asked the twins. They answered by running off to find their other girl cousin.

"Thank you, Ryder, I love them to death but sometimes their 'helping' makes it worse." The blonde said as she gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks, Auntie Jess. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy, Alejandro Junior." The proud father beamed.

"We'll call him AJ." Jessica added.

He talked with them for another minute before he was pulled away to get his birthday punches from his dad's two brothers and kisses from their wives. Gracie was still daddy's little girl at fifteen and Danny, now fourteen, was following in Matthew's footsteps and was playing football at his high school. Michael was still the baby at ten years old and was definitely mom's favorite. Gabe still only had the one little girl who was now eleven.

"Cake and presents, everyone!" February called.

7777

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Ryder! Happy Birthday to you!" _Everyone sang as they gathered in the living room.

He blew out his candles and Krayonder finished with, _"And many more on channel four!"_

Specs hit him in the chest as he tried to keep going on. Ryder laughed and Specs handed him a present.

"This is from Krayonder and me."

He shook the box and was about to rip open the top when he pointed it at Krayonder and pulled off the top. Streamers flew out and covered the older man from head to toe.

"Told ya you wouldn't get me this year, Uncle Kray!" He stuck out his tongue as he used the nickname he'd called Krayonder since he was little.

Specs hit him again, "Thanks Dead God we don't have any kids, you would be a horrible influence!"

Ryder laughed again as the Commander of Sector H and the Head of the Tech Department for Starship 15A2 fought over his birthday present now and how they would probably get drunk later and be found making out in a closet.

"Auntie Specs, Uncle Kray! Don't worry about it! I like it… one less thank you card to write." He joked.

"Open ours next!" February cried and placed a perfectly wrapped pink present in front of him.

He ripped off the paper and the lid to find a portable zapper inside.

"Your mom and dad said you've wanted one for a while now." Bug said as he wrapped his arms around his wife of nine years. They had gotten married about six months after Krayonder and Specs. They also didn't have any kids, but unlike Specs and Krayonder who were too focused on work to think about kids, it turned out to be impossible for a bug and human to conceive. Bug was now a lieutenant under Krayonder and February was purely involved in the Science Department (or as she pronounced it: Shience Department).

"A while? I've wanted one since they taught me to shoot! Uncle Bug and Auntie Feb this is the best gift! Hands down! Everyone can go home now!" Ryder joked as he gave the couple a hug.

"This one's from me, Megagirl and the kiddos." Tootsie announced as he handed a small box to Ryder.

Ryder didn't know what to expect from the couple. They were an odd pair to begin with and to throw someone else's opinion into the mix was practically asking for really bad presents. He opened it slowly to give him time to think of a good compliment. He was surprised when he found a key in the bottom of the box.

"We made you a scooter to navigate l around Starship 15A2 on." Megagirl informed him.

"Wow! Really?" Ryder looked around trying to find his parents and see their reaction.

"We all helped." Techno motioned to him and his four siblings.

Techno was Ryder's age, his best friend and the first kid adopted by Megagirl and Tootsie. All five children were adopted from Farm Planet, had some kind of prosthetic, and were all named in the traditional Farm Planet way of your first name is what you do and your last name is what you love. Techno was thirteen and had been adopted first; second adopted were the triplets Tulip, Violet and Daisy who were eleven and last adopted was a little brother for Techno, seven year old, Tripsy. Megagirl now traveled a lot to find other robots and help them download emotions so they could work on Starships. Tootsie realized that the battle field was not for him and started to work in the green house, using his knowledge of farming to grow plants for healing.

"Well that just makes it ten times better!" Ryder cried. "Not to be rude but before I open the rest of the presents can we have cake?"

7777

Ryder sat on the couch and watched as his Tia and Tío took Christian and Elle upstairs to the guest rooms. He remembered the day they moved from Up's small Commander Suite to the much larger, two story family living quarters on the Starship. He was waiting for his dad to come and help him clean his new zapper. His mom had surprised him with his dad coming home early for his birthday and Ryder couldn't be more excited. He heard them talking in their bedroom so he crept over to the door not wanting to walk into anything that could scar him for life. He poked his head around and saw them… sparring.

"Seriously, Taz, you've gotten rusty." Up joked with her as he swept her legs out from under her.

"No, I'm hust going easy on jou, jou big idiota." Up stuck out a hand to his wife of seven years. She gratefully took it and pulled him down onto the ground with her, much to his surprise. Taz stood up, put one foot on his chest and raised her arms. "I WIN! Seriously, how many times are jou going to fall for dat?!"

"How many times are you gonna fall for this?"

"Fall for wha-" Up cut her off by grabbing her legs and throwing her over his shoulder as he stood up.

He dropped her onto the bed and laid on top of her, "This."

"UGGGHHH! Get off of me jou big oaf!" Taz yelled as she struggled under his weight.

"Now, Tazzie, say it nicely." He gave her a sly smile

"Let me go or no welcome home present." She shot him the same smile he was giving him.

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me." Ryder decided it was time to cut in, so he cleared his throat from the door. Both turned their heads to look at him but Taz was the first one to speak, "Hola, cariño."

The boy who looked so much like his father did at that age widened his eyes and gestured with his head to tell them they were still entangled with each other. Ryder loved that his parents were so in love with each other and he had heard some of the stories, he knew that they liked to make up for lost time, but he wished it didn't happen in front of him so much. Taz pushed her husband off of her and rolled to the other side of the bed.

They had finally gotten married three years after Krayonder and Spec's wedding. It was small, with just the crew and Ryder in attendance. Taz's father officiated it and after they came back from a short honeymoon they held a reception for their friends and family.

"Dad, you said you'd show me how to clean my zapper." He gestured to where it was sitting in its holster on his hip.

"Oh right, sorry. Come sit on the bed and I'll show you how right now." Up patted the spot next to him.

"Look at dis, we have dis whole house and de whole familia is on one bed." Taz chuckled.

Ryder was still their only child. It was impossible for them to have any more kids after Up's famous injury and they were perfectly fine with just the one.

"Not quite all of us…" Up whistled and in came running their space dog, Saunders, who jumped on the bed and snuggled next to Taz, "Now the whole family is on one bed."

Taz ran a hand through her once again short hair and grabbed a book off the nightstand, "I'm hust going to read my book and ignore dat jou let de dog on de bed."

Up winked at his son and Ryder chuckled at his mom's antics. They both knew she liked having Saunders on the bed to keep her warm.

"First step in cleaning your zapper is to make sure you've taken it off of pew. Actually just turn the whole thing off." Ryder turned the dial and watched as the zapper's lights went down and it made a low whine as it powered down. "Step two… get the cleaning supplies from the dresser."

Ryder hopped off the bed and pulled at the drawer Up had pointed at. He jiggled it a little, trying to get it unstuck, causing everything on top to shake and roll around. Finally, it pulled open, which caused more rattling around and Taz to put her book down and give Up a stare to tell him 'if anything breaks it's your fault.' The new teenager grabbed the kit, threw it to Up and slammed the drawer shut. This caused a picture to fall off the dresser top and shatter. Ryder crawled over to the frame, careful of the glass, and pulled up a piece of paper from the broken wood.

"A post-it must have fallen off the mirror, too. I'll keep looking for the picture. It's probably under the dresser." He was about to ball it up when Up came running over.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Dad, it's just some glass, nothing I haven't seen before."

"Ryder, dat note is de picture." Taz explained.

Suddenly, Ryder remembered it. The picture was different than all the other pictures in the house because it was two sided with glass on both sides. And there was a note that he had never really stopped to read pressed between the two panes. He knew one side said something about Taziana loving Jason but couldn't think of the other side.

"What does this even mean, 'Why are we so blind?'?" He asked as he read the other side.

"It's jour dad's answer to de front." Taz smiled one of her rare genuine smiles at Up.

"That makes even less sense."

"Well it's a long story and you want to learn to clean your zapper-" Up baited his son as he returned to the bed.

"I can watch anyone clean a zapper! Tell me this story!" Ryder hopped back onto the bed and jumped up and down like a three year old.

"I'll let Taz start it off, it's mostly her story anyways." Up looked at his best friend of nineteen years.

"Jou told him de story of Bug World?"

"If I didn't, Krayonder would have and-"

"Good call." The pair looked back at their son who was waiting with wide eyes for the super special tale, "Dis was about two days after our adventures on Bug World. After leaving we ran into a particularly repugnante group of bugs inhabiting a different planet. Apparently, letting February and Bug be alone in de control room was muy estúpido…"

**I'll just go cry in a corner because my baby is all grown up! I hope everyone enjoyed the journey because I sure did! I'll be back as soon as I can my pretties! Until then show me some love by reviewing and if you have any questions feel free to contact me here or via tumblr (I'll put some links down below). **

**Personal: **

**FanFiction: ** blog/daisydoodlefanfiction

**It's been a pleasure!**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**

**P.S. Yes, Jessica did marry Alejandro. That's who Up introduced her to when he said he wanted her to meet someone. Yes, the dog is named after Dylan Saunders. **


	29. Chapter 29: Authors Note

Author's Note

Hi again! Sorry if y'all thought this was another chapter to WAWSB but I know a lot of you follow this story and will get alerts if I upload stuff to it. I know the Starship fanfiction archive is not the same as when I finished my story over a year ago so I don't know how many people are still keeping up with it. I just wanted to let y'all know that I started a new story and I've uploaded the first chapter if you want to check it out:) I wouldn't normally do this but seeing as that I've been gone for a while I don't know how many of you would know that I was back. So if you're still into Starship fanfiction head on over to my new story Switcheroo:)

-Kellyxoxoxo


End file.
